Magia del Sangue
by Emerys08
Summary: La guerre contre Voldemort est finit mais Harry est toujours sollicité et harceler par les gens qui l'entoure. Et bien c'est assez, il a besoin de vacances ! il choisira comme destination la seul ville où les sorcier ne sont pas admis : Voltera
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde.

Encore un cross-over. Je sais je ne fais que ça, mais pour le moment il n'y a que ça qui vient ^^

Cette histoire sera un OS mais pourra éventuellement devenir une fiction à chapitres en fonction de mon temps libre (très restreint à quelques mois du BTS), de mon inspiration (pour l'instant ça va ^^) et de ma motivation (là je promets rien)

Les personnages d'Harry Potter et de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

L'histoire est une romance entre Harry et Marcus (c'est vrai quoi ! même après 4 tomes il est toujours seul)

La correction est signée Mlle Lucifer

Bonne lecture !

X

Magia del Sangue

X

Chapitre 1 - Croire

X

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre du bus dans lequel il était assis. Et Il poussa un léger soupir en se souvenant des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir. Depuis la fin de la guerre tout semblait s'être ligné contre lui : les journalistes ne le lâchaient plus, Ginny voulait absolument l'épouser, Ron le regardait de travers lorsqu'il s'achetait le moindre petit truc et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il devait se trouver un travail. Il avait gagné une guerre, ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu de temps pour lui ? Et bien non, de toute évidence c'était impossible. Alors il avait fait la seule chose à faire : il avait pris des vacances.

Il était passé à la banque, avait pris une carte de crédit magique, qui pouvait aussi être utilisée dans les magasins moldus ainsi qu'un peu de monnaie et il était parti en pleine nuit, emportant avec lui quelques vêtements, sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des maraudeurs et son album photo, l'épée qu'il avait forgé avec sa magie et qui avait servi à tuer Voldemort, sans oublier le cadeau de Remus : son violon.

Personne ne le savait dans son entourage, mais Remus avait commencé à lui apprendre à jouer lorsqu'il était professeur pendant sa troisième année et par la suite Harry s'était entraîné seul. Mais Remus lui avait affirmé qu'il l'avait dans le sang. Tout comme il tenait le quidditch de son père, il tenait le violon de sa mère.

Et donc il était parti pour un pays un peu plus chaud que l'Angleterre : l'Italie. Et plus particulièrement une ville qui était fuie par l'ensemble des sorciers et où personne ne penserait à le chercher, Voltera. La ville était le bastion d'une famille de vampires, les Volturi. La plus puissante des familles vampiriques recensées à ce jour. Et la plus dangereuse pour les sorciers, car tout sorcier pris sur leur territoire était tué. Mais Harry n'était pas inquiet, contrairement à la plupart de ses congénères, lui pouvait parfaitement vivre sans avoir recourt à son pouvoir.

Harry descendit du bus, sur la place centrale de la petite ville et il laissa son regard la parcourir. Bien ! La première étape sera de se trouver un logement, un hôtel ou bien un appartement à louer. Bien vite Harry repéra plusieurs hôtels et presque tous donnaient sur la place, mais le jeune homme décida de s'enfoncer dans les ruelles de la ville, autant pour la visiter que pour tenter de trouver un appartement à louer. Il devait se montrer discret alors autant ne pas loger juste devant le château des Volturi, même s'il savait qu'il irait sans doute jouer sur la place.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'il trouva par chance son bonheur. Un petit appartenant, dans les combles d'une maison, à louer. Et le propriétaire était un commerçant jovial qui par chance parlait suffisamment anglais pour que l'affaire soit conclue. Ainsi la première journée d'Harry à Volterra se déroula sans encombre.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il fut désorienté. Il faut dire qu'en général, Mme Weasley ne le laissait pas dormir après 9 heures. Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale apprit au jeune sorcier qu'il était près de midi. Harry sortit alors vivement de son lit et se rendit dans la petite salle de bain de l'appartement pour prendre une douche. Il passa un pantalon en toile noir et un débardeur blanc. Harry avait décidé qu'il profiterait de son séjour pour prendre des couleurs. Le jeune sorcier sortit alors et partit se trouver un petit restaurant où il pourrait manger tranquillement.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre la place et pour se trouver une table dans l'un des nombreux restaurants. Le repas fut simple, une pizza, et se déroula dans le brouhaha ambiant. Harry eut une grimace en entendant une famille planifier de visiter le château. Avec un peu de chance les vampires avaient chassé il y a peu de temps et ils pourraient en sortir vivants. Harry les regarda se lever avec tristesse, mais ne fit rien pour les arrêter ou les dissuader de faire cette visite. Il y a quelques mois, il l'aurait sans doute fait, mais la guerre lui avait appris de nombreuses choses, en particulier qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Et puis s'il venait à se faire repérer par des vampires il serait, dans le meilleur des cas, obligé de partir ou, dans le pire des cas tué. Et Harry s'était suffisamment battu dans le but de vivre pour ne pas se faire bêtement tuer pendant les vacances.

Une fois son repas fini, Harry sortit dans la chaleur de l'après midi et décida de continuer sa visite de la ville en passant par les ruelles qui offraient de nombreux coins d'ombre. C'est comme cela qu'il découvrit un merveilleux petit jardin avec une fontaine, ainsi qu'une herboristerie, ça pouvait toujours servir. Il croisa également de nombreux habitants de Voltera qu'il saluait d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire, il devrait réellement songer à apprendre un peu d'Italien.

Étrangement, il fallut peu de temps à Harry pour être apprécié des habitants de Voltera. Et si au début les gens regardaient d'un mauvais œil, le jeune sorcier, il lui avait suffi de jouer sur la place pour être tout de suite un peu plus apprécié. Ainsi, Harry passa son deuxième jour dans la ville, assis pour une grande partie de la journée, sur le rebord de la fontaine au centre de la place à enchaîner mélodies douces et musiques entraînantes, pour la plus grande joie des touristes. Une semaine passa ainsi, Harry avait eu quelques coups de soleil qui faisaient bien rire les patrons des bars lorsque le jeune homme allait boire un verre chez l'un d'eux. Il avait aussi récolté un peu d'argent, bien qu'il ne jouait pas vraiment pour cela.

Harry était assis sur la fontaine en ce début de soirée, bientôt les touristes allaient quitter les restaurants et rentrer dans leurs hôtels, ainsi le jeune homme rangeait son matériel pour rentrer chez lui.

Eh ! L'anglais, appela l'un des patrons de restaurant.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et se leva pour le rejoindre.

Oui ?

Tien, dit-il en lui posant un verre sur une table, c'est offert par la jeune femme là-bas.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la table indiquée par le patron, elle était occupée par quatre filles, toutes possédant une certaine beauté, mais aucune au goût d'Harry. Il prit le verre, les remercia d'un signe de la tête et retourna vers la fontaine pour finir de ranger son violon. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne s'aperçût pas que les filles l'avaient rejoint, pas avant qu'elles ne fussent à quelques pas de lui, en tout cas.

Dites, lâcha l'une d'entre elles, vous ne voudriez pas nous faire un concert privé ?

Désolé, mesdemoiselles, mais je ne fais pas dans le privé.

Allez, insista celle qui semblait être la meneuse du groupe, je suis sûre que tu ne seras pas déçu.

Elle glissa sa main le long du torse du jeune homme et l'aurait descendue plus bas si Harry ne s'était pas esquivé.

Désolé, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.

T'es gay ?

Je suis bi et malgré cela vous ne m'intéressez pas, bien trop superficielles pour moi, fit Harry avec un large sourire.

La gifle partit et le groupe s'éloigna vivement.

Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte, nota une voix derrière lui.

Le problème des filles dans leur genre, c'est qu'elles ne savent pas ce que "non" veut dire, soupira Harry en faisant face à son interlocuteur.

Le sorcier se figea alors en reconnaissant le médaillon que le jeune homme en face de lui portait, c'était un Volturi.

Oui, je rencontre le même problème, soupira le vampire, je m'appelle Démétri.

Harry, répondit le jeune sorcier.

Je t'ai entendu jouer, fit le jeune homme.

Toi aussi tu veux un concert privé ? demanda Harry amusé.

Non, je suis juste surpris que quelqu'un comme toi sache aussi bien jouer.

Quelqu'un comme moi ?

Quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, je veux dire, rectifia le vampire.

Ma mère jouait du violon, il paraît que je tiens ça d'elle, répondit Harry avec douceur.

Joue quelque chose, demanda alors doucement Démétri.

Harry l'observa pendant quelques secondes et il ressortit le violon de son étui. Il le positionna correctement, posa l'archer sur les cordes et attendit que l'inspiration lui vienne. Et lorsqu'il commença à jouer, les note résonnèrent dans l'air, la douce mélodie, emprunte de tristesse, de solitude mais aussi d'espoir envahit la place.

Dans le château assis sur leurs trônes, trois rois attendaient le retour de leurs gardes partis chasser et récolter les dernières nouvelles sur leurs congénères. Marcus, Aro et Caïus, les dirigeants de la maison Volturi attendaient patiemment lorsqu'ils perçurent la mélodie.

Notre jeune violoniste semble inspiré ce soir, nota Aro.

Ils avaient bien entendu noté la présence d'Harry sur la place pendant la semaine, ce qui était surprenant compte tenu du fait qu'il n'était qu'un humain, mais sa mélodie avait su toucher les vampires de Voltera par sa justesse et sa beauté. Et les rois aimaient tout ce qui était beau, comme en attestait les divers œuvres de grands maîtres qui décoraient le château.

Marcus lassé d'attendre se leva alors sous le regard inquiet d'Aro et de Caïus, depuis la mort de Didyme, Marcus semblait s'éteindre de jour en jour, la jeune femme n'était pas sa véritable âme sœur, mais il n'en restait pas moins que Marcus l'avait aimé et que sa mort l'avait profondément affecté. Le roi parcourut alors les couloirs pour rejoindre ses appartements, se faisant il passa devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur la place et il y jeta un coup d'œil.

Marcus voyait Démétri discuter avec le jeune violoniste et sans savoir pourquoi, il poussa un grondement sourd, que Démétri dû entendre car il se figea et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry, surpris de voir la tension dans les épaules du vampire devant lui.

Rien ! je viens juste de me souvenir que j'étais attendu. Faut que j'y aille.

Et Démétri partit en courant en direction du château. Harry leva les yeux et remarqua un vampire à l'une des fenêtres. Démétri avait-il commis une erreur en lui parlant ? Harry rangea son matériel à nouveau en espérant que le vampire, qui était plutôt sympa, n'aurait pas d'ennuis à cause de lui. Le jeune sorcier reprit son étui et prit la direction de son appartement pour un peu de repos bien mérité. La journée avait était riche en émotions.

Marcus avait fait demi-tour pour se diriger vers l'accueil où il pourrait intercepter le jeune vampire.

Démétri ! Appela-t-il en le voyant.

Oui, maître Marcus ?

Que faisais-tu avec cet humain et qui est-il ? demanda Marcus de son habituel ton calme.

Démétri était tendu, Marcus était celui de ses rois qui était le plus calme et il était aussi celui dont les réactions ne pouvaient se prévoir du fait de sa dépression prolongée.

Il s'appelle Harry, maître, sa musique m'a attiré et je voulais l'entendre à nouveau. Il n'est pas une menace pour nous maître et je n'ai rien laissé filtrer qui pourrait lui permettre de découvrir ce que nous sommes.

Bien, me voilà rassuré, répondit Marcus.

Si la musique était la seule chose qui attirait Démétri alors il n'avait rien à craindre. Marcus fronça alors les sourcils à cette pensée et il renvoya le jeune vampire auprès de ses frères pour qu'il fasse son rapport. Lui-même rejoignit son bureau et s'assit sur son fauteuil pour réfléchir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le violoniste et pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie à voir Démétri si près de lui et du soulagement lorsque Démétri lui avait dit ne pas être intéressé par lui. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit celui qu'il attendait depuis plus d'un millénaire ? Serait-il son compagnon ?

Tu sembles songeur, mon frère.

Marcus leva les yeux surpris de trouver Aro et Caius dans son bureau ou plutôt surpris de ne pas les avoir entendu entrer.

Pourquoi le jeune Harry te trouble-t-il à ce point ? demanda Aro.

Je l'ignore, mon frère, mais je ne peux éloigner mes pensées de lui.

Serait-il ton âme-sœur ? demanda Caius.

Est-ce que cela te semble possible, Aro ?

Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, mon frère, remarqua Aro.

Marcus acquiesça et se leva puis il sortit de son bureau, il devait se rendre en ville.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain avec un large sourire, une douche tiède lui avait fait du bien après la chaleur de la journée. Il s'habilla d'un pantalon de survêtement et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Celle-ci offrait un vue magnifique sur le château. Harry profita de la fraîcheur de la nuit encore quelques minutes puis il alla éteindre les lumières de sa chambre et, après avoir enlevé le survêtement, il se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit sans mal.

Marcus profita alors de la fenêtre ouverte pour pénétrer dans la pièce, il s'approcha du jeune homme prudemment, surpris par son odeur de forêt et de montagne, une odeur de liberté. Le vampire l'observa attentivement, il nota sans mal les nombreuses, trop nombreuses cicatrices, qui parcourraient le corps du violoniste et retint de justesse un grondement. S'il retrouvait ceux qui avaient fait ça …

Le vampire s'approcha doucement du jeune homme endormi et ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue. A sa grande surprise, Harry ne chercha pas à fuir le contact froid de sa main. Marcus s'assit alors au bord du lit et l'observa dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Ça ne fut qu'une heure avant l'aube qu'un gémissement vînt troubler le silence de la nuit. Harry gémissait doucement de douleur et de peur dans son sommeil et rapidement ça devint de véritables cris de souffrance. Marcus était perdu et se sentait impuissant face à cela, il essaya de réveiller le jeune homme lorsqu'il comprit qu'il faisait un cauchemar, mais sans succès. Dix minutes après le début du cauchemar, Harry se réveilla de lui-même et Marcus eut tout juste le temps de sortir avant de se faire remarquer.

Harry était assis dans son lit, le corps couvert de sueur, il haletait encore plongé dans son cauchemar. Ils s'étaient faits plus rare depuis qu'il s'était installé en Italie, mais il en avait encore trois à quatre fois par semaine. Harry se leva et se prépara pour une autre journée.

Puis la vie à Volterra devînt une routine : Harry se levait en milieu de matinée, il s'installait sur la place pour jouer un peu jusqu'aux heures chaudes de la journée, là il parcourait les ruelles et profitait de la fraîcheur des jardins de la ville et en fin de journée, lorsque la température se faisait plus clémente, il retournait sur la place, pour jouer à nouveau, jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Parfois Démétri revenait le voir mais il s'était fait rare ses derniers temps. Puis lorsqu'il s'endormait le soir, il recevait toujours la visite de Marcus, qui veillait au mieux sur son sommeil.

Au bout de deux visites, Marcus avait finalement utilisé son don et avait eu la confirmation que le jeune Harry était bien son âme sœur et dès lors il lui fut impossible de ne pas rendre une visite nocturne au jeune anglais.

Il fallut, par contre, deux bonnes semaines avant qu'Harry ne découvre ses visites nocturnes et, ignorant encore qui lui rendait visite, il avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net cette nuit. Il créa une illusion de lui qui dormait dans le lit alors que lui même était caché dans l'un des coins de la pièce et il attendit. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la fenêtre, qu'il avait laissée entrouverte, fut repoussée au maximum et une silhouette entra dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit et avant qu'elle n'ait pu effleurer le drap, Harry s'était placé derrière elle et avait mis la lame de son épée sous la gorge de l'intrus.

Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, il est de l'autre coté de l'appartement, remarqua Harry d'une voix froide.

Je ne vous veux aucun mal, répondit doucement l'homme.

Harry se décala sur le coté pour pouvoir voir son agresseur.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Mon nom est Marcus.

Harry se tendit alors en avisant le pendentif, il avait affaire à Marcus Volturi, l'un des rois. Harry ne bougea cependant pas sa lame. Qu'importe qui il était, il ne le laisserait pas le tuer sans se battre.

Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ? demanda Harry suspicieusement.

Marcus hésita alors, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire, devait-il lui révéler la vérité ? Devait-il le maintenir dans l'ignorance ? Harry constata son trouble et soupira, de toute évidence, Marcus lui-même ignorait ce qu'il faisait là. Le sorcier abaissa alors son épée et alluma la lumière puis il prit place sur le lit après l'avoir débarrassé des coussins placés pour faire croire à la présente de quelqu'un dans le lit. Marcus l'observa faire intrigué, il était pourtant sur d'avoir entendu le bruit d'un cœur venir du lit.

Je sais qui vous êtes, fit alors Harry. Les gens d'ici parlent beaucoup. Et les Volturi entre régulièrement dans les conversations.

Vraiment ? et que disent-ils ?

Ce qui ce dit lorsque les gens ne peuvent pas comprendre. Certains qualifient les Volturi de démons, d'autres les appellent protecteurs. Tous m'ont déconseillé de rester dehors tard le soir et m'ont également dit que je devais rester éloigner du château.

Je ne vous veux aucun mal, murmura Marcus.

Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? répéta Harry.

Quelle est l'expression déjà, marmonna Marcus, un coup de foudre ?

Vous êtes en train de dire que vous êtes rentré chez moi parce que vous m'aimez ? demanda Harry incrédule.

Décidément il n'y avait que lui pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles. Lui, un sorcier, être l'objet de convoitise, non seulement d'un vampire, mais de l'un des rois vampires. Harry soupira et se leva, puis il observa avec plus d'attention, le vieux vampire. De ce qu'il savait, les âmes sœurs étaient liées et ressentaient une certaine attraction à travers le lien. Il observa alors le visage torturé du vampire, celui-ci devait penser qu'il le rejetait.

Très bien, vous m'aimez… d'accord, mais je ne ressens aucun amour pour vous, nota Harry.

Marcus se tendit jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le regard d'Harry qui le parcourait lentement. Aurait-il une chance de séduire le jeune homme ?

Vous ne m'aimez pas encore, alors laisser moi me faire aimer de vous.

Vous me demandez l'autorisation de me courtiser ? s'étonna Harry.

Marcus acquiesça et l'observa avec intensité. Le regard d'Harry lui se posa une nouvelle fois sur l'homme devant lui. Il était bien bâti, avec un torse solide et des bras puissants. Il avait de grandes mains aussi, et son visage était magnifique. Il semblait pouvoir offrir un sentiment de sécurité et Harry avait besoin de cela après la guerre. De savoir qu'il serait en sécurité et qu'il serait protégé.

Très bien, Marcus, mais sous certaines conditions.

Lesquelles ? demanda Marcus avec un léger sourire.

La première, on se tutoie.

Cela me semble évident, fit doucement le vampire.

La seconde, je ne veux pas que tu dépenses des fortunes pour me séduire, je suis quelqu'un de simple. Et la dernière, je veux que tu me promettes de croire en moi.

Marcus ouvrit alors la bouche mais fut stoppé par la main d'Harry.

Pas maintenant, ni même demain, mais lorsque l'on se connaîtra mieux, d'accord ?

Le vampire acquiesça doucement faisant sourire Harry.

Il est tard, soupira alors le jeune homme, puis il jeta un coup d'œil au vampire. Tu peux rester si tu veux.

Marcus acquiesça doucement et observa son humain s'allonger dans son lit. Il alla éteindre la lumière et à la demande d'Harry s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils de l'appartement pour être plus à l'aise. La nuit se passa sans problème et sans cauchemar, à la plus grande joie les deux hommes.

Le lendemain, Harry trouva sur la table, le pendentif de Marcus, les vampires n'oublient jamais rien, alors Harry savait que le bijou était pour lui. Il le prit et l'enfila, le glissant ensuite sous son débardeur blanc et il sortit. La journée se déroula, identique aux autres à deux détails près. Harry pouvais parfaitement sentir le regard de Marcus sur lui lorsqu'il jouait et il avait hâte d'être au soir.

Marcus était dans le même état que lui. Dès qu'il était rentré ses frères l'avaient interrogé et Marcus avait laissé Aro voir par lui même puis le montrer à Caius. Les deux semblaient surpris de l'accueil que le jeune homme avait réservé à Marcus. C'est vrai ! Qui aurait une épée à portée de main ? Mais ce qui intrigua vraiment les vampires furent la dernière condition d'Harry. Pourquoi était-il important que Marcus croit en lui ?

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Harry remarqua que Marcus avait commencé sa phase de séduction. En effet, une rose rouge l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Harry s'en empara et rentra chez lui, il fut un peu déçu de voir que rien n'avait changé dans son appartement, mais il décida que la rose était un bon début. Il mit la fleur dans un vase et alla prendre sa douche, profitant de l'eau tiède après une chaude journée. Bien sûr il était en Italie, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse aussi chaud ! Puis Harry sortit de la salle d'eau avec une simple serviette autour de la taille et le pendentif des Volturi autour du coup. Il se figea soudainement en prenant conscience de la présence de Marcus dans la pièce, celui-ci avait un léger sourire amusé en avisant la tenue de son humain.

Je croyais être celui qui devait te séduire, remarqua Marcus, faisant rougir le jeune homme.

Je m'attendais à te voir plus tard, fit doucement Harry comme explication à sa tenu, ou de son absence de tenu.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et enfila un boxer, puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit avant de faire signe à Marcus d'en faire de même. Le vampire passa alors prudemment un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et ne put s'empêcher de plonger son visage dans le cou de celui-ci pour sentir son odeur. C'est à ce moment là que le lien du côté d'Harry se mit en place, bloqué auparavant par sa magie et à présent accepté par elle. Harry se laissa alors envelopper dans les bras du vampire et il se détendit dans ceux-ci.

Qui t'a fait ces marques ? demanda Marcus, rompant le silence.

Harry eut un léger rire.

On entre tout de suite dans le vif du sujet, hein ? murmura Harry. La plupart viennent de mon oncle.

Ton oncle ? s'étonna Marcus sans comprendre.

Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais enfant, c'est mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont élevé. Je suppose que mes cicatrices te donnent plus de précisions concernant leur façon de m'élever.

Comment s'appellent-t-ils ? demanda le vampire. Et Harry était presque sûr de l'avoir entendu grogner.

Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?

Pour aller les tuer.

Tu arrives trop tard dans ce cas, ils sont déjà morts, mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin.

Dommage, grommela le vampire.

Harry eut un léger rire à cette remarque, mais il grimaça en constatant que son vampire risquait d'être surprotecteur avec lui. Oui, maintenant c'était son vampire et gare à celui ou celle qui l'approcherait de trop près. Harry s'allongea alors et se blottit contre Marcus demandant à celui-ci de lui parler de sa famille, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme. Ce que Marcus fit, il parla d'Aro, de Caius et de leurs compagnes, il parla également de Didyme et fut surpris de se sentir mieux après. Il était en train de raconter une histoire cocasse sur Aro lorsqu'il s'aperçût qu'Harry dormait, blotti contre lui. Marcus eut un léger sourire et il couvrit Harry, s'inquiétant que le jeune homme n'attrape froid en sa présence.

Les jours suivants continuèrent ainsi et Harry prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à jouer tout en sachant que son vampire pouvait l'entendre depuis le château et le soir, Harry et Marcus discutaient apprenant à se connaître, chose simple et à la fois difficile lorsque l'on cachait un secret tel que notre nature.

Un soir, alors que Marcus allait rejoindre son compagnon, il se figea en le voyant encore sur la place, entouré de filles. Harry avait fini de ranger son matériel et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, il était tard et il savait que Marcus allait sans doute s'inquiéter. Il était toujours inquiet lorsqu'Harry n'était pas près de lui et ça Harry le sentit grâce au lien qui les liait. Le jeune sorcier était près de la fontaine lorsqu'il fut encerclé par un bande de fille, il reconnu d'ailleurs la fille de la dernière fois.

Alors toujours pas intéressé ? demanda la meneuse.

Toujours pas, non, répondit Harry.

Il voulut passer entre les filles mais celles-ci refermèrent le cercle coinçant Harry à l'intérieur. Bien sûr il aurait pu sans problème forcer le passage, mais il avait pour principe de ne jamais frapper les femmes. Harry sentit alors une vague de colère l'atteindre et aussitôt il chercha Marcus des yeux. Il savait que c'était lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui, d'autant qu'il y avait également un soupçon de jalousie avec la colère. Harry reporta son attention à temps sur les filles pour voir l'une d'entre elles essayer de l'embrasser. Il s'écarta vivement et ses genoux butèrent contre le bord de la fontaine. Il devait se dégager de là très vite avant que Marcus ne se laisse aller à sa colère et ne s'occupe lui même de ces filles. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'endroit où devait se trouver son vampire lui apprit qu'il était parti. Il devait vraiment se débarrasser de ces filles.

Je ne pense pas que ma moitié soit d'accord pour partager, remarqua Harry.

Je suis sûre que je vaux mieux qu'elle, fit l'une d'entre elles avec un sourire aguicheur.

Harry eut alors un sourire et se rapprocha d'elle. Il la regarda alors de haut en bas.

J'ai des doutes vraiment, fit Harry doucement.

Ah oui ?

Il te manque quelque chose. Tu ne ressens pas comme un vide ?

Où ça ? demanda la fille ne comprenant pas.

Dans ton pantalon, lâcha Harry d'une voix calme avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de la jeune femme. Si tu veux un bon conseil ne m'approche plus. Mon Homme est très protecteur et je ne serais pas surpris qu'il soit jaloux, alors un conseil… fiche le camp !

Et sous le regard scandalisé du groupe de filles, Harry prit le chemin de son appartement. Il dut s'arrêter deux rues plus loin, pris d'un fou rire monumental. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle, puis il reprit son chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivé là-bas, Harry eut tout juste le temps de poser son étui sur la table avant de sentir deux bras puissants l'étreindre avec force. Marcus plongea aussitôt sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, respirant son odeur.

Tu es parti, fit Harry en profitant de cette étreinte.

Je crois en toi, répondit Marcus.

Harry eut un sourire en entendant cette phrase qui lui rappelait leur première rencontre.

Lorsque Marcus quitta Harry avant l'aube, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver ces filles qui avaient essayé de lui voler son âme sœur. Il réussit sans mal à trouver leur chambre d'Hôtel et à y pénétrer. Il effraya alors chacune d'entre elles, s'assurant qu'elles fuient la ville le plus vite possible et il repartit, non sans prendre quelques uns de leurs vêtements pour les membres de la garde. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer ces filles temps qu'elles étaient à Voltera mais une fois hors de la ville…

Cependant son détour lui prit du temps et il arriva donc dans la salle du trône plus tard que d'habitude.

Tu nous reviens bien tard, mon frère, nota Aro amusé.

Marcus ne répondit rien mais jeta les vêtements à Démétri.

Trouve les, attends qu'elles quittent la ville et tue les, ordonna-t-il.

Oui, maître, répondit le garde.

Des vêtements de filles ? ton âme sœur te ferait-il des infidélités, Marcus ? demanda Caius.

Non, il les a repoussé avec habileté et est rentré chez lui pour me rejoindre, grogna-t-il.

Allons, allons, tempéra alors Aro. Nous allons devoir discuter de choses plus sérieuses, mes frères. Il va falloir que tu lui dises Marcus. Que tu lui parles de nous et de nos lois.

Je sais.

Il est ton compagnon, rassura Aro doucement, tout se passera bien.

Marcus acquiesça et rejoignit son bureau, il devait réfléchir à la manière dont il allait avouer son secret au jeune mortel.

Ainsi, c'est un Marcus particulièrement nerveux qui se rendit au domicile de son humain, le lendemain soir. Il entra dans l'appartement et le trouva en train de lire, ou du moins essayant, allongé dans son lit.

Marcus, tu es en retard, je commençais à m'inquiéter, soupira Harry soulagé.

Nous devons parler, Harry.

Le sorcier se tendit alors, il savait que cette conversation arriverait un jour ou l'autre et il en était effrayé.

Je t'ai caché certaines choses me concernant, concernant ma famille et qui ont de l'importance. Voilà… je sais que tu vas sans doute avoir du mal à me croire… et que tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais…

Tu es un vampire, murmura alors Harry.

Marcus se figea alors en prenant conscience que son humain savait, puis il s'inquiéta en voyant la tristesse dans le regard d'Harry.

Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? demanda Marcus dans un murmure.

Je l'ai toujours su, c'est même pour cette raison que je suis venu à Voltera, parce que je savais que ta famille y vivait et parce que je savais que personne ne penserait à venir me chercher dans une ville pleine de vampires.

Que veux-tu dire, Harry.

Je suis un sorcier.

Marcus recula d'un bond, alors qu'Harry lui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

Il y a eu une guerre en Angleterre entre un mage noir et des résistants. J'étais de ceux là, j'ai combattu et vaincu l'un des plus grands mages noirs de ce siècle. Et depuis personne ne me laisse tranquille, ni mes amis et encore moins les journalistes. Je devais m'éloigner prendre un peu de recule et de temps pour moi… bref, j'avais besoin de vacances. Et je me suis souvenu qu'aucun sorcier ne s'approchait de Volterra, alors je suis venu.

Tout sorcier pris dans la ville est tué, fit Marcus d'une voix froide.

J'ai survécu à une guerre, Marcus, remarqua Harry avec un léger rire. Maintenant rien n'a vraiment d'importance, plus depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi en tout cas.

Tais-toi, grogna le vampire. Tu m'as ensorcelé, l'accusa-t-il ensuite.

Harry ferma alors les yeux, touché par l'accusation de Marcus.

Je te laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour quitter la ville, si ça n'est pas fait je te tuerai moi-même.

Et la seconde suivante, Marcus était parti. Harry se coucha alors et il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour pouvoir hurler tout son saoul. Puis il s'allongea en fixant le plafond, qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Marcus, il ne quitterait pas la ville.

Marcus, furieux, était rentré au château et était passé à coté de ses frères sans leur adresser le moindre regard. Inquiet, Aro et Caius le suivirent jusqu'à son bureau.

Que se passe-t-il mon frère ?

C'est un sorcier, gronda Marcus.

Un autre grondement retentit dans la pièce, si les vampires n'aimaient pas les sorciers et inversement, celui qui les haïssait le plus était sans doute Aro. Et avant que quiconque n'ai pu réagir, l'aîné avait quitté la pièce, laissant le soin à Caius de gérer leur frère.

Aro pénétra dans la chambre du sorcier et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu esquiver le moindre geste, il le plaqua sur le lit, furieux. Puis il usa de son pouvoir, il cherchait ses faiblesses pour jouer avec et faire souffrir ce sorcier. Mais ce qu'il vit... Au bout de quinze minutes, Aro avait vu toute la vie du sorcier et il s'était écarté de lui, se précipitant vers la salle de bain pour vomir le peu de sang qu'il avait encore, choqué et dégoûté par les souffrances qu'avait dû endurer l'humain tout au long de sa vie. Lui était cruel, mais il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être… La plupart du temps, la protection de ses paires était une tâche que les Volturi prenaient à cœur. Or, les gens que l'enfant avait côtoyés n'avaient aucune excuse.

Aro se rinça la bouche et retourna auprès de l'humain. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, il ne semblait même pas avoir noté la présence du vampire dans sa chambre. Aro intrigué, s'accroupit alors devant le sorcier et l'observa, se fut à ce moment là qu'il sembla noter sa présence.

Vous êtes venu me tuer ?

Non, mon enfant, mentit Aro, je suis venu comprendre.

Je suis un sorcier et vous êtes un vampire. Nos deux races se haïssent, il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Tu aimes mon frère ?

Pourquoi poser une question dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse, murmura Harry.

Le regard d'Aro se posa alors sur l'appartement, il remarqua tous les petits cadeaux que Marcus avait offert au sorcier. Puis il regarda le sorcier en lui-même. De voir ce qu'il avait vu, ce que le sorcier avait subi, l'affecta plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Lui n'avait fait que voir, alors que le sorcier l'avait vécu, et pourtant il en avait été malade, alors qu'il foulait cette terre depuis plus de 1300 ans. Il ne pensait pas un jour être réellement choqué par la cruauté des hommes. Et il ne pensait pas non plus ressentir ce besoin de protéger un humain à ce point. Aro observa Harry une dernière fois et partit.

Lorsqu'il retourna au château, Aro se dirigea aussitôt vers le bureau de Marcus pour trouver celui-ci brisant le mobilier sous le regard de Caius.

Mon frère, appela Aro avec calme.

Tu l'as tué ? demanda Caius.

Non.

Pourquoi pas ?

Parce qu'il est l'âme sœur de Marcus et qu'il l'aime.

Aussitôt que cette phrase fut dite, Marcus arrêta de tout briser et observa son frère avec surprise.

Il m'a ensorcelé, grogna-t-il.

Non, assura Aro, en fait lorsque je suis arrivé, dans le but de le tuer, il n'a opposé aucune résistance. Et j'ai pu voir son passé.

Et alors ? demanda Caius, impatient.

Il n'a jamais usé de magie contre toi, mon frère. Il ne s'est pas joué de toi, en fait, pour tout te dire, il attendait de trouver son compagnon, comme toi.

Il ne m'a pas trompé ? demanda Marcus dans un murmure.

Je ne peux pas te révéler son passé, pas s'il devient un Volturi, mais je peux déjà te dire qu'à l'instant où nous parlons, il n'attend que ton retour.

Marcus se tendit alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il cherchait encore lorsque Aro posa sa main sur son épaule.

Il t'accordera son pardon, mon frère. Excuse toi et il comprendra, mais soit prudent avec lui et ne va pas trop vite.

Marcus acquiesça vivement, appréciant les conseils de son frère, puis il sortit de son bureau à vitesse vampirique pour rejoindre l'appartement de son âme sœur.

Crois-tu que cela soit une bonne idée, Aro ? demanda Caius.

Il est puissant, mon frère, répondit Aro, puissant et fidèle. Je ne pense pas que tu pourras l'envoyer en mission comme nos gardes mais il protégera notre famille. Et ça n'est pas négligeable.

Sur ces paroles, Aro quitta le bureau de Marcus pour rejoindre le sien.

Pendant ce temps, Marcus était devant la fenêtre de son humain et l'observa à travers celle-ci, Harry était toujours allongé sur son lit. Le vampire ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et entra, puis il s'assit doucement sur le lit. Harry lui ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, alors Marcus écouta les conseils de son frère et s'excusa. Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Le vieux vampire était inquiet et triste, inquiet de ne pas le voir réagir et triste parce qu'il savait qu'il était responsable de son état. Puis il se souvînt alors des conditions données par Harry. Il prit doucement Harry dans ses bras et s'allongea.

Je te promets de toujours croire en toi et en ton amour pour moi, murmura alors Marcus avec amour.

Il sentit alors Harry lui retourner son étreinte et venir se blottir contre lui et il sut qu'il était pardonné. Avec douceur il passa sa main sur la joue du sorcier et celui-ci s'y appuya un peu plus avant de tourner son visage pour en embrasser la paume.

Tu es mon âme sœur, Marcus, comme je suis la tienne. S'il te plait ne n'oublie pas.

Jamais, assura le vampire.

Bien, murmura Harry, alors reste avec moi cette nuit.

Tout ce que tu veux _il mio angelo_.

Ne me tente pas, prévint Harry avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Marcus eut un tendre sourire, il devrait remercier Aro demain pour l'avoir empêché de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Mais pour le moment, il devait veiller sur le sommeil de son ange, le seul être en qui il devait croire.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde

Au vu des nombreuses reviews me demandant une suite et parce que j'ai bien avancé dans mes autres fic, je vous offre ce second chapitre.

Mais les prochains n'arriveront pas tout de suite.

Bonne lecture !

X

Chapitre 2 : Espérer

X

Harry ouvrit les yeux, souriant doucement en sentant encore les bras puissants de Marcus autour de lui. Chose étonnante, en général le vampire était déjà rentré lorsqu'il se réveillait. Un regard vers la fenêtre lui apprit pourquoi, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, bien qu'on voit déjà le ciel rosé doucement.

Tu va bientôt devoir rentrer, murmura Harry.

Je sais, répondit Marcus en plongeant sa tête dans le cou d'Harry. Ce serait plus simple si tu venais vivre au château.

Plus simple, peut être, plus dangereux, sûrement, fit Harry en caressant les cheveux de son vampire.

Personne ne s'attaquerait à toi, je ne laisserai pas cela arriver et mes gardes non plus.

Harry poussa alors un léger soupira forçant Marcus à s'écarter de lui.

Si je viens au château avec toi, tout le monde saura qui je suis, le compagnon de Marcus Volturi, le prince de Volterra et tous attendrons quelque chose de moi.

Harry…, murmura Marcus.

Je viens tout juste de retrouver ma liberté, Marcus. Je ne dis pas que je ne viendrai jamais au château, juste… laisse moi profiter encore un peu de mes vacances, d'accord ?

Marcus acquiesça doucement, faisant sourire Harry. Le sorcier se dégagea alors des couvertures et força Marcus à se lever.

Va prendre ta douche en premier, sinon tu vas être en retard.

Nous irions plus vite en la prenant en même temps, remarqua tendrement le roi.

Oui, si ma cabine de douche était plus grande, répondit Harry avec un rire amusé.

Le roi grommela quelque chose et entra dans la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit de l'eau qui coule résonna dans l'appartement alors qu'Harry refaisait le lit. Puis le sorcier se dirigea vers son armoire et prit un jeans qu'il enfila. Il allait mettre un T-shirt lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Harry reposa alors le vêtement sur le dos d'une chaise et alla ouvrir. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Aro en face de lui, accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde.

Bonjour seigneur Aro, salua respectueusement le sorcier.

Bonjour Harry. Je suis venu chercher Marcus, nous avons une réunion importante aujourd'hui.

Il est sous la douche, répondit Harry en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

Aro prit place dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce et aussitôt la jeune femme blonde se plaça derrière.

Harry je te présente Jane, elle est un membre de ma garde.

Enchanté, répondit Harry avec un signe de tête et un léger sourire.

Jane ne répondit rien mais observa le pendentif de l'humain devant elle, le pendentif des Volturi. Et cet humain le portait, c'était inconcevable pour elle. Avant que Aro n'ait pu réagir, elle fit usage de son pouvoir sur lui.

Harry se tendit en sentant la douleur le parcourir et le regard noir de la part de Jane lui suffit à comprendre d'où cela venait. Une grimace fut le seul signe qui laissa présager que le pouvoir de la vampire avait de l'effet sur lui. Jane voyant cela poussa un grondement frustré.

Ça suffit, Jane, ordonna calmement Aro.

Maître, c'est…

Le compagnon de Marcus, son âme sœur et ton prince.

Je n'ai pas encore accepté la dernière partie, nota Harry en enfilant son T-shirt et en ressortant le pendentif d'en dessous.

Vraiment ? pourquoi ? demanda Aro étonné.

Parce que j'aime ma liberté, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

N'est-ce pas par crainte plutôt ?

Je suis un sorcier, Seigneur Aro. Sans vouloir me vanter, je pense être capable de me protéger de quelques vampires.

Aucun membre de notre garde ne s'attaquera à toi, assura Marcus qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

Il attira le sorcier contre lui, plongeant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci. Harry eut un sourire et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte puis il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Ton frère est venu te chercher, tu as du travail, murmura Harry contre ses lèvres.

Marcus se détacha d'Harry à regret et jeta un regard interrogateur vers Aro. Celui-ci lui dit alors à vitesse vampirique qu'un clan de roumains avait demandé audience. Marcus grogna sourdement à la perspective de les voir, les Roumains et eux ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Il embrassa une dernière fois son humain et suivit Aro dans les rues de Volterra.

La journée d'Harry se passa comme d'habitude, mais il restait malgré tout inquiet, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, ainsi resta-t-il sur ses gardes. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait toujours son mauvais pressentiment qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à se transformer en de l'inquiétude. Il rentra chez lui la boule au ventre. Pour l'amour de merlin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Et là, Harry la sentit, la peur et la douleur. Il se plia en deux, retenant un cri et agrippant son bras. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que ces sensations ne venaient pas de lui. Marcus !

Sans se poser plus de question, Harry empoigna son épée et sortit en vitesse de l'appartement, prenant la direction du château. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vérifié plus tôt l'état de Marcus à travers le lien ? Harry arriva sur la place et s'approcha des portes ralentissant lorsqu'il arriva près de celles-ci qui étaient ouvertes. Il y avait définitivement un problème, d'un sortilège il dissimula son odeur et les battements de son cœur, puis il entra en restant dans l'ombre.

Arrivé près de l'accueil, il ne put que constater le décès de la réceptionniste, un cri un peu plus loin le poussa alors à avancer. Il déboucha rapidement dans un large couloir au milieu duquel des vampires se tenaient. Harry reconnu rapidement Jane et identifia deux autre Volturi grâce à leur médaillon, mais les cinq autre vampires n'étaient pas d'ici. Un nouveau cri de Jane le ramena à la réalité. Pourquoi n'utilisait-elle pas son pouvoir ? L'un des vampires ennemis devait avoir un pouvoir qui neutralisait ceux de la jeune vampire.

Sans se poser plus de question, Harry immobilisa le vampire le plus proche d'un mouvement sec de la main. Finalement cet entraînement à la magie sans baguette allait lui être utile pour autre chose que la guerre. Voyant l'immobilité de l'un des leurs, les vampires ennemis cherchèrent aussitôt l'origine de cela.

Une autre vague de douleur dans son autre bras fit comprendre à Harry qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter plus tard mais tant pis. Le sorcier fit alors appelle à toute sa magie, lui ordonnant de renforcer son corps au maximum, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir se battre au corps à corps avec les vampires. Puis il s'élança, l'épée au poing. L'effet de surprise lui permis de décapiter un autre vampire. Il esquiva le coup du suivant en se baissant passant sous le bras levé de celui-ci, puis il posa sa main sur le torse de son adversaire et l'envoya dans le mur. Plus que deux. Il allait s'attaquer au quatrième lorsque le Volturi baraqué s'en occupa et le tua.

Un simple regard derrière lui apprit à Harry que les Volturi avaient la situation en mains, ainsi continua-t-il d'avancer, décapitant, repoussant ou immobilisant ses adversaires, sauvant ainsi de nombreux gardes. Puis finalement il arriva devant une double porte qui était fermée et verrouillée.

Il y a deux vampires derrière, annonça Démétri qui venait de rejoindre Harry et les autres gardes.

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent en entendant le cri de douleur provenir de la salle fermée.

Où sont les reines ? demanda Harry.

Normalement, dans leurs appartements en sécurité.

Assurez vous en, ordonna Harry, et qu'un groupe reste avec elles, je veux une dizaine de vampires qui brûleront le corps des Roumains, un autre groupe qui fouillera ce château de fond en comble pour s'assurer qu'il n'en reste aucun et un autre pour soigner les gardes blessés.

Son ton était tellement autoritaire que personne ne chercha à le contredire. Bien, il ne resta plus que les gardes les plus gradés auprès de lui.

Bien ! il est temps de faire notre entrée.

Harry posa sa main contre la porte, une lueur l'entoura et la seconde d'après les portes furent arrachées hors de leurs gonds, pulvérisant les deux vampires qui étaient derrière. Aussitôt les gardes se déployèrent dans la salle, alors qu'Harry avançait en son centre.

Il évalua rapidement la situation, comme l'avait laissé présager la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à travers le lien, Marcus avait les deux bras arrachés. Et le cri de douleur entendu plus tôt, venait de Caius à qui on était en train de brûler de bras. D'un mouvement de la main le feu s'éteignit, surprenant les Roumains.

Un sorcier, ici, s'étonna un blond qui semblait être le chef.

Harry fit habilement tourner son épée dans sa main et se mit en garde.

Ouais, un sorcier et il est là pour vous bottez les fesses, lâcha Harry avec un rictus.

Aussitôt l'un d'entre eux s'approcha et voulut lui mettre un coup de point, Harry esquiva d'un pas sur le coté et d'un coup vif trancha le vampire en deux. Mais déjà un autre vampire s'approchait, Harry usa d'un sortilège pour le repousser et rapidement un autre prit sa place. Cette fois, il eut moins de chance, son épée lui fut arrachée et vola un peu plus loin. Le sorcier repoussa deux vampires en plaquant ses mains sur leurs torses et en leur envoyant, à bout portant, un sortilège, puis il se retourna pour faire face à un nouvel adversaire. Celui-ci arriva rapidement il arma son bras, Harry fit de même. Leurs poings se percutèrent et le bras du vampire vola en éclat.

Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses, proposa Harry légèrement essoufflé.

Pourquoi pas, répondit l'un de ses adversaires.

Que les gardes de Volterra n'interviennent sous aucun prétexte, je ne peux garantir leur sécurité s'ils le font.

La mêlée reprit de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci les sorts utilisés ne repoussaient pas les vampires, mais les enflammaient. Bientôt il ne resta plus que le chef et le vampire qui tenait Aro. Voyant que l'attaque tournait en sa défaveur, le blond courut près de Marcus, le roi le plus près, et agrippa sa tête dans le but de la lui arracher.

Harry furieux de voir que l'on s'attaquait à son compagnon ne réfléchit pas plus et utilisa le seul sort qui lui vint à l'esprit : le doloris. Le vampire s'effondra alors et convulsât en poussant de terribles hurlements. Mais Harry n'en avait cure. Ce vampire avait osé toucher à Marcus, il avait attaqué les Volturi, sa famille. La rage d'Harry fit augmenter encore l'intensité du sortilège coupant le souffle au Roumain et l'empêchant d'hurler. Le sort dura cinq bonnes minutes, lorsqu'un craquement retentit, puis d'autre, jusqu'à ce que le corps du vampire vole en éclat n'ayant pas supporté les convulsions.

Un gémissement de terreur parvint au jeune mortel, aussitôt il se tourna vers Jane qui tenait le dernier survivant de l'assaut.

Ne le tue pas, ordonna Harry.

Aussitôt Jane se figea et observa le jeune sorcier. Démétri s'approcha alors et maintint le Roumain permettant alors à Harry de s'approcher sans crainte.

Écoute bien, vampire. Je vais te laisser trois minutes pour quitter Volterra. Je veux que tu partes très loin d'ici et que tu transmettes un message pour moi, crois-tu pouvoir faire cela ?

O-oui, mon prince, balbutia le vampire.

Je veux que tu dises à tous les vampires qui auraient la même idée que ton défunt maître, que les Volturi sont protégés. et que tous ceux qui s'attaqueront à l'un d'entre eux, qu'il soit roi ou simple garde, subiront son sort, fit Harry, menaçant, en désignant le tas de morceaux de vampire. Ai-je été clair ?

O-oui, mon prince.

Alors, hors de ma vue.

Le vampire renégat ne se fit pas prier et fila à toute vitesse.

Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir ? demanda Jane d'un ton hargneux.

Harry eut un léger sourire à cette remarque, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se dirigea vers Marcus et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien, Aro lui avait déjà remis les bras et il fallait attendre un peu avant qu'il puisse de nouveau s'en servir. Ensuite le jeune sorcier s'approcha de Caius. Avec délicatesse, il prit son bras et plaça sa main au dessus, rapidement une douce lueur dorée l'entoura et peu à peu la brûlure disparut. Puis Harry se releva et fit de nouveau face à Jane.

S'il était mort, il y aurait eut des rumeurs au sujet de cette attaque, à mon sujet. J'ignore s'il en ait de même pour les vampires, mais les humains ont la fâcheuse habitude de vérifier si les rumeurs sont vraies ou non. La vérité vaut mieux que des rumeurs, Jane, croit moi.

Tout d'un coup Harry se tendit. Sa magie qui renforçait son corps venait de cesser de faire effet et la douleur apparut. Harry s'effondra, retenant à grande peine un cri. Au dernier moment, deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent, Aro. Harry leva avec difficulté sa main et Aro la prit, en quelques secondes, il sut ce qu'il se passait.

N'ait crainte, tu es en sécurité ici, assura Aro.

Harry acquiesça et sombra dans les ténèbres.

Harry !

Le cri de Marcus sembla sortir les gardes de leur stupeur.

Il ira bien, mon frère, rassura Aro.

Qu'a-t-il ? demanda le vampire affolé.

Il a poussé son corps au delà des limites. Il risque de dormir plusieurs jours.

Aro passa alors le corps du jeune mortel à Marcus, celui-ci le serra tendrement dans ses bras et sur un conseil d'Aro le ramena dans ses quartiers.

Ne te l'avais-je pas dit mon frère, nota Aro en direction de Caius. Il protégera notre famille et de toute évidence notre garde également.

En effet et le dernier sortilège qu'il a utilisé me semble prometteur, fit Caius pensif.

Je ferais mieux d'appeler Carlisle, il pourra nous être utile.

Caius observa son frère sortir de la salle, accompagné de Jane. Aro avait raison, ce garçon semblait intéressant, pour un sorcier. Le regard pensif du roi se posa sur les corps des différents vampires Roumains et il eut un rictus satisfait.

Aro arriva à son bureau et s'empara du téléphone, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que l'on décroche.

Bonjour, Carlisle, salua le roi.

Bonjour Aro.

J'aurai besoin de tes connaissances en médecine, mon ami.

Je suis sur la route, répondit calmement Carlisle, je serais là dans une heure environ.

Il est vrai que tu as une voyante dans ton clan, se souvint le roi, je t'attends.

Et il raccrocha, songeur. Il savait bien sur qu'Harry ne craindrait rien auprès de Carlisle. S'il y a bien une personne que le vieux médecin ne blesserait pas, c'est bien un humain, qu'il soit sorcier n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Aro se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de son bureau, il devait prévenir Marcus rapidement. En chemin il croisa Démétri auquel il ordonna d'aller chercher les affaires de leur prince. Démétri s'exécuta sans poser de question. Arrivé aux appartements de son frère, Aro s'arrêta, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eut cette idée, Caius était déjà devant la porte. Ils entrèrent dans un salon qui servait d'antichambre, puis dans la chambre elle-même. Là Marcus avait installé Harry aussi confortablement que possible et le veillait.

Carlisle sera là dans une heure, mon frère, annonça Aro.

Marcus acquiesça distraitement sans lâcher son compagnon des yeux.

Que t'a-t-il montré, Aro ? demanda Marcus d'une voix triste.

Harry a déjà eu à combattre des vampires par le passé, il m'a simplement montré ce qui arriverait ensuite. Il va être incapable du moindre mouvement pendant un certain temps mon frère. Même s'il a l'impression que c'est plus facile que la première fois.

Que veux-tu dire pas là ? demanda Caius.

Qu'il compte s'entraîner avec nos gardes pour augmenter sa résistance à une telle utilisation de sa magie.

Un grondement de Marcus leur signala alors que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

Et il m'a également fait comprendre qu'il acceptait de vivre au château, annonça Aro, j'ai envoyé Démétri chercher ses affaires.

Les roi se turent alors et observèrent le sorcier qui venait de les sauver.

Lorsque Carlisle arriva à Volterra, il était particulièrement nerveux, Alice avait vu que l'on aurait besoin de lui, mais elle n'avait pas pu voir pourquoi ou pour qui. Le vampire blond s'approcha de l'accueil, aussitôt Jane s'avança jusqu'à lui.

Suivez-moi, fit-elle

Il y a eu une attaque ? demanda Carlisle en voyant certains dégâts qui n'avaient pu être occasionnés que par des vampires.

Rien dont nous n'avons pu venir à bout, répondit évasivement la vampire.

Carlisle ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins, tout en s'interrogeant sur son utilité. Après tout les seuls humains à entrer ici mourraient plutôt rapidement.

Jane le guida à travers les couloirs, jusqu'aux appartements de Marcus. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon qui servait d'antichambre, puis Jane frappa doucement à la porte. Elle attendit d'avoir l'autorisation d'entrer et elle ouvrit cette dernière, laissant à Carlisle le soin de pénétrer seul dans la chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, il repéra rapidement l'humain dans le lit, mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut l'attitude des rois, Marcus semblait anéanti et Aro inquiet. Pour l'amour de Dieu, qui était cet enfant ?

Carlisle, salua Aro dan un murmure, je suis ravi que tu sois venu aussi vite.

Que ce passe-t-il ?

Harry a participé à la bataille qui a eu lieu ici, comme tu as du le voir. Mais il a trop poussé son corps. Et les dégâts pourraient être importants.

Aussitôt Carlisle s'approcha du lit, mais fut rapidement stoppé par un grondement de Marcus. Et là, l'anglais comprit, cet humain était l'âme sœur du roi.

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Carlisle pour faire tous les examens nécessaires et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix. L'ensemble des muscles du corps étaient abîmés et certains os étaient même fêlés, il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre.

Peux-tu faire quelques choses ? demanda Marcus.

Un massage des muscles avec certaines pommades pourrait aider, pour les fêlures par contre je ne peux rien faire et quand il se réveillera il aura sûrement faim.

Marcus acquiesça sans quitter son humain des yeux. Carlisle annonça alors qu'il allait chercher de quoi soulager le jeune homme, laissant l'humain seul avec les rois.

Caius entra alors dans la pièce et contempla l'humain. Lui qui avait horreur des humains et encore plus des sorciers, il devait bien reconnaître, que les pouvoirs de l'enfant étaient utiles. Son regard se posa sur son bras qu'il avait cru perdre, aujourd'hui. Et puis, le petit semblait connaître des sorts intéressants.

Il fallut une semaine à Harry pour se réveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée, son regard parcourut la pièce autant qu'il le put avec un corps immobilisé. Malgré les bougies disposées ça et là, la pièce restait dans la pénombre, ainsi Harry ne vit le vampire qu'à la dernière minute. Celui-ci s'avança vers le lit.

- Marcus ?

Mais ça n'était pas Marcus et Harry ne le reconnaissait pas ni ne voyait le médaillon des Volturi pendre à son cou, il essaya alors de se soustraire à cet immortel sous les protestations de celui-ci. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, Harry paniqua alors et fit la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire dans son état : il communiqua sa peur à Marcus à travers le lien.

Le roi avait finalement écouté ses frères et était parti chasser, pour ne pas mettre Harry en danger. Il était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il sentit la peur de son compagnon. Marcus accéléra alors le pas et entra vivement dans ses appartements et dans la chambre.

Harry entendit juste une porte claquer avant de sentir les bras de Marcus l'étreindre. Le vampire regarda autour de lui et remarqua Carlisle, qui était resté pour veiller sur son humain pendant son absence.

Tout va bien, Harry. Tu n'as rien à craindre, rassura Marcus en raffermissant doucement son étreinte.

Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry la tête enfuie dans le cou de son vampire.

Carlisle est un ami d'Aro et il est médecin. Aro l'a fait venir pour s'occuper de toi.

Il sentit alors Harry se détendre dans ses bras. Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme indiqua alors au couple que le médecin les avait laissés seul. Le silence perdura encore quelques minutes, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Que dirais-tu d'un bain bien chaud, proposa Marcus.

J'en rêve, répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Le vampire le reposa alors doucement sur le lit et partit vers la salle de bain pour remplir la baignoire et se dévêtir. Puis il revint et prit délicatement le sorcier dans ses bras, il le déshabilla lentement et entra dans la baignoire, son compagnon dans les bras. Harry soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude sur ses muscles. Ça faisait du bien.

Aro m'a dit que tu prévoyais de t'entraîner ? demanda soudainement Marcus.

Je vais vivre avec des vampires maintenant Marcus. Bien sur je pourrai toujours utiliser ma magie à distance, mais à un moment ou à un autre je devrai me battre au corps à corps. Alors il vaut mieux que ma technique soit au point.

Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, murmura Marcus en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de m'entraîner.

Marcus n'ajouta rien. Il connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il ne prendrait pas bien du tout que Marcus agisse contre ses choix. Le vampire soupira alors.

Sois juste prudent.

Promis, souffla Harry.

Le roi lava alors son compagnon et se lava lui même, puis il sortit emportant avec lui son humain, ils les séchèrent et retourna dans la chambre où Démétri les attendait avec le repas du prince. Carlisle les avaient tous prévenus du réveil d'Harry et leur avaient conseillé d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Une fois allongé, Harry remarqua également la présence d'Aro et de Caius dans la chambre. Démétri remarquant que le regard d'Harry était posé sur la pizza lui offrit des explications.

On ne savait pas quoi prendre alors je suis allé en ville et je me suis renseigné.

Merci, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Le garde s'inclina simplement et sortit de la pièce. Marcus rapprocha alors la boite et l'ouvrit. Harry put alors parfaitement voir l'air de dégoût des vampires et il avait pu sentir la tension de Marcus.

Il y a un problème, Marcus ?

Il est difficile pour nous d'être aussi près de la nourriture humaine, expliqua le roi, d'odeur est infecte.

Harry comprenant le problème utilisa la magie sans baguette pour dissimuler l'odeur de sa pizza.

Intéressant, murmura Aro en constatant les effets du sort.

Connais-tu d'autres sortilèges qui pourraient nous être utiles ? demanda Caius.

Quelques uns pour le moment.

Le regard interrogatif des rois lui fit comprendre qu'il devait donner plus d'explications, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, un morceau de pizza fut placé devant sa bouche.

Mange d'abord, tu parleras ensuite, fit Marcus.

Harry ne pouvait qu'obéir à son roi et mordit dans la pizza. Un fois son repas fini, Harry appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Marcus.

Quel genre de sortilège peux tu utiliser pour nous aider ? demanda Caius.

Des sortilèges de toutes sortes. Par exemple celui que j'ai utilisé sur la pizza pour bloquer l'odeur, je pourrai en utiliser un autre pour rendre votre scintillement invisible aux yeux des mortels, un sort d'insonorisation. La magie n'a que deux limites, hormis celle de la nature, la mort et l'imagination. Et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination. Je ne suis pas naïf, seigneur Caius, je sais que si vous acceptez aussi bien ma présence c'est du à mes pouvoirs. Mais au moins vous m'acceptez, c'est déjà ça, il ne tient qu'a moi de me faire appréciez des membres de cette famille.

Les rois acquiescèrent, comprenant. Des coups frappés à la porte, les sortirent de leur réflexion.

Le repas est servi, maître, annonça Jane à travers la porte.

Nous te laissons, mon frère, fit Aro en sortant suivi de Caius.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux compagnons, mais une question taraudait le roi.

Harry ?

Hum ?

Est-ce que ça te dérange que je me nourrisse de sang humain ?

Non, pas vraiment, répondit Harry somnolant.

Pas vraiment ?

C'est dans ta nature, Marcus, tu es un vampire. Te demander d'arrêter de boire du sang humain c'est comme si tu me demandais d'arrêter de faire de la magie, c'est impossible, pas sans de graves répercutions.

Mais tu n'approuves pas, devina Marcus.

Tu veux savoir si le faire que tu manges des humains me dérange, la réponse est non. Mais si tu veux savoir si le faite que tu manges des innocents me dérange, là, la réponse est oui. Je pense qu'il existe dans ce monde suffisamment de personnes qui méritent de mourir pour que tu n'aies pas à tuer un enfant ou une adolescente qui se serait trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Marcus raffermit alors sa prise sur son compagnon soudain effrayé à l'idée de le perdre.

Je ne partirai pas, Marcus, jamais. Et je te dis ça aussi dans le but de protéger ta famille, notre famille. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, un jour ou l'autre les humains apprendront l'existence des vampires et je pense que la pilule passera mieux s'ils voient que vous ne vous nourrissez que de criminels.

Marcus acquiesça comprenant le point de vu de son humain. II devrait en parler avec Aro et Caius, mais ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Marcus s'allongea alors, entraînant le corps d'Harry contre lui. Le vampire enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry et écouta celui-ci sombrer dans le sommeil. Il veilla sur cet humain qui lui avait donné envie d'espérer à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : vivre

Harry pénétra dans la chambre en boitant légèrement, un mois été passé depuis l'attaque et Harry avait commencé depuis trois semaines son entraînement. Les débuts furent assez facile, ou du moins plus facile qu'Harry ne l'avait imaginé. Mais c'était sans doute du à la présence de Marcus dans la salle d'entraînement, qui empêchait les vampires d'attaquer vraiment. Au bout de trois jours, lassé, Harry avait demandé à Marcus de sortir et avait ensuite incité les vampires à l'attaquer vraiment, arguant que leur ennemi ne prendrait pas des pincettes. Cela avait suffit à Jane qui depuis faisait vivre un enfer au jeune homme. De toute évidence, elle n'avait toujours pas accepté qu'un humain entre dans la noble famille des Volturi. Et dernièrement Caius s'était joint à elle avec pour argument qu'un prince devait au moins être capable de se défendre.

Le sorcier pénétra dans la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire, s'assurant qu'elle soit à la bonne température. Puis Harry ôta avec difficulté son T-shirt. Aujourd'hui, Caius avait voulu l'initier au Krav-maga, technique d'auto défense israélien et Harry avait passé plus de temps à terre que debout. Principalement du au fait que Caius lui avait interdit l'utilisation de sa magie autre que celle utilisée pour renforcer le corps.

Harry se glissa dans le bain et apprécia l'eau chaude qui détendit ses muscles. Il sentit soudainement un courant d'air qui le fit sourire. Le jeune homme pencha alors la tête en arrière et sentit les lèvres de Marcus sur les siennes.

Comment s'est déroulée ta journée ? demanda Marcus en embrassant le cou de son humain.

Bien et le tienne ?

Marcus soupira alors doucement.

Aro veut organiser un bal, pour te présenter au reste de notre communauté.

Harry se tendit légèrement à cette nouvelle.

Quand ?

Pour les fêtes de noël.

Cette réponse calma un peu le sorcier. Il n'était pas prêt à rencontrer d'autres vampires, son entraînement venait tout juste de commencer.

Tu me sembles tendu, remarqua Marcus en commençant doucement à masser les épaules de son compagnon.

Caius n'est pas tendre avec moi.

Veux-tu que je lui parle ?

Non, il a raison de se montrer dur avec moi. J'imagine qu'il ne veut pas que je connaisse le même sort que Didyme, d'autant que je suis humain.

Harry ferma les yeux de plaisir en sentant les mains de son vampire lui dénouer les épaules.

On t'a déjà dit que tu étais doué de tes mains ? demanda Harry les yeux clos.

Oui.

Le ton sur lequel Marcus avait répondu empêcha Harry de demander plus de précision, il se doutait de qui lui avait déjà dit.

Comptes-tu sortir aujourd'hui ?

Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu jouer et j'aimerai profiter du fait que Caius m'ait libéré plus tôt pour aller sur la place devant le château.

Tu seras prudent ? demanda Marcus.

Bien sur, répondit Harry.

Le sorcier sortit alors du bain et laissa Marcus l'enrouler dans une grande serviette, puis il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son vampire.

Je ne rentrerai pas tard, promis le sorcier.

Marcus l'observa sortir de la salle de bain et rentrer dans la chambre. Puis il appela Jane qui était en faction devant la porte.

Maître, salua la jeune femme.

Harry va sortir, je veux que tu le surveilles.

Jane grimaça à cet ordre mais acquiesça malgré tout, même si Marcus n'était pas son maître direct, il n'en restait pas moins l'un de ses rois.

Et fait attention à ce qu'il ne te voit pas, recommanda le roi.

Jane acquiesça une nouvelle fois et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher sa cape. Harry sortit de la chambre habillé de pied en cape quelques secondes plus tard avec son étui à violon dans sa main. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois son vampire en passant à coté de lui et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois sur la place devant le château, Harry leva la tête profitant du soleil, certaines personnes qui le connaissaient, le saluèrent lorsqu'il s'approcha de la fontaine et rapidement de douces mélodies purent s'entendre sur la place, certaines plus rapides, d'autres plus lentes, toutes appréciées des vacanciers et des habitants.

Harry ne s'arrêta qu'à la tombée de la nuit, il s'étira légèrement dévoilant un ventre plat et il eut un sourire amusé en sentant la vague de désir venant de Marcus. Son vampire l'observait depuis les fenêtres du Château. Harry lui offrit un sourire et se dirigea vers les grandes portes pour rentrer, lorsqu'il perçut de l'agitation dans l'une des ruelles adjacentes. Intrigué, le sorcier s'y rendit et fut surpris de ne rien trouver. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, lorsque son œil capta un reflet. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et se figea en découvrant un pendentif semblable au sien. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour comprendre qui avait des ennuis, ayant entendu la conversation de Marcus un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Jane.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus et s'enfonça en courant dans la ruelle. Il courut sur quelques mètres et une fois sur que personne ne pouvait le voir, il se transforma et prit son envol.

Le sorcier ne remercierait jamais assez le professeur McGonagall qui lui avait appris à se transformer et ce, au nez et à la barbe du ministère. Et il ne remercierait jamais assez son karma qui lui avait permis d'avoir deux formes animagus. Celle qu'il avait revêtue était sa forme de faucon, symbole de son envie de liberté accru par des années d'enfermement chez les Dursley. Et sa seconde forme était celle d'un lion noir, symbole de son courage et de sa férocité au combat. C'était ce qu'il était : un guerrier qui rêve de liberté.

Harry prit encore un peu de hauteur et il repéra finalement le groupe de vampires qui fuyait Voltera. Le sorcier eut alors un pincement au cœur en sentant la panique de son roi à travers le lien, mais il devait retrouver Jane avant tout.

Il lui fallut voler pendant encore quelques minutes avant que les vampires ne s'arrêtent dans un bosquet, s'estimant sans doute suffisamment loin de Voltera. Harry plongea et se posa sur une branche, observant le groupe. Il était composé de quatre vampires et de Jane, attachée avec de lourdes chaînes et à la surprise d'Harry, elle semblait inconsciente, ce qui était impossible pour un vampire.

Harry évalua rapidement la situation, s'il voulait sauver Jane et avoir la force de la ramener à Voltera, il allait devoir faire attention, il ne pourrait pas utiliser sa technique de combat rapproché, tout allait devoir se faire à distance.

Par chance deux des vampires s'éloignèrent alors laissant Jane entre les mains des deux autres. Harry reprit son envol et suivit les deux vampires qui partaient et avant qu'ils n'aillent bien loin, il se retransforma et rapidement, les immobilisa d'un sortilège puissant.

Le sorcier se détourna alors d'eux et se redirigea vers le bosquet, malheureusement les deux autres avaient du entendre le combat car ils s'approchaient de lui et avant qu'Harry n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il reçu un violent coup à la tête et au torse qui le fit voler dix mètres plus loin, le sorcier atterrit violemment contre un arbre, brisant celui-ci. Il se releva et attaqua sans se poser plus de question et seul l'effet de surprise lui permis de neutraliser les deux derniers vampires.

Harry haletait et grimaçait sous la douleur. Marcus allait le tuer. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers le bosquet, titubant légèrement. Une chance, il n'avait rien de cassé grâce à sa magie, juste l'arcade sourcilière d'ouverte, d'où la quantité impressionnante de sang qui coulait le long de son visage.

Il s'approcha de Jane et lui jeta un sortilège de diagnostic, rassuré de voir que son état d'inconscience, provoqué par un poison, n'était que temporaire. Il prit avec douceur la jeune vampire sur son dos et la porta vers Voltera. Il marchait depuis prêt d'une heure lorsque Jane reprit connaissance.

La première chose qu'elle perçut lorsqu'elle se réveilla, fut l'odeur du sang, de beaucoup de sang. La seconde fut qu'elle était transportée. Jane ouvrit les yeux et vit rapidement qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Voltera, la ville apparaissant au loin.

Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement Harry.

Tu m'as sauvé ?

Il semblerait, répondit Harry amusé.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu es une Volturi, répondit Harry comme une évidence. J'ai promis de protéger tous les Volturi et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Je ne t'aime pas, remarqua Jane.

Je sais, mais ça ne veux pas dire que ça n'est pas mon cas, nota Harry.

Tu m'aimes ? s'étonna Jane, tendue.

Comme la petite sœur agaçante qui arrive toujours à ses fins, répondit Harry en ricanant.

Le sorcier tituba légèrement et Jane remarqua à ce moment là que le mortel était blessé. Il s'était battu pour elle et était blessé. Jane se mordit la lèvre. Personne hormis son frère ne l'avait protégée au péril de sa vie et seul son frère et Aro s'inquiétaient de son bien être. Elle allait pouvoir rallonger la liste de toute évidence et y ajouter le jeune humain.

C'est normal si tu te sens groggy, rassura Harry, ils t'ont droguée avec une potion que je connais, elle devrait rapidement disparaître de ton organisme, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jane ne répondit rien, mais elle reposa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, étrangement fatiguée. Elle laissa le jeune sorcier la porter jusqu'à Voltera.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la ville lorsqu'Harry y pénétra. Les rues étaient désertes arrangeant bien les deux Volturi. Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans le château, il fut surpris de le trouver si silencieux, le jeune sorcier grimaça en imaginant la fureur de son vampire. Il rajusta sa prise sur Jane et se dirigea vers la salle du trône.

Il y fut accueilli par les trois rois et par Alex. Aro se leva en voyant l'état de Jane et Alex accourut près de sa sœur.

Elle va bien, rassura Harry et s'accroupissant pour permettre à Jane de descendre. Elle va se sentir somnolente pendant encore quelques heures mais tout va aller pour le mieux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alex acquiesça et Aro se rassit rassuré. Puis le garde emmena sa sœur laissant le jeune prince seul avec les rois.

Marcus…

Un grondement sourd venant de son vampire lui fit comprendre qu'il allait devoir faire profil bas.

Je suis désolé d'être en retard…

Mais Harry ne put continuer plus loin, Marcus s'était levé de son trône et en quelques secondes il avait attrapé Harry par le col. Il se pencha vers l'humain et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il léchait le sang sur le visage du jeune homme. Le sorcier ne bougea pas, jugeant plus sur pour lui de se soumettre aux envies de son vampire. Une fois toute trace de sang disparue, Harry fut emmené dans les appartements de Marcus et lâché sur le sol sans ménagement. Marcus, lui, sortit de la pièce et prit de profondes inspirations dans le couloir, il devait se calmer sinon son âme-sœur risquait d'être blessée.

Après quelques minutes, le roi rentra dans le salon de son appartement et trouva son âme-sœur. Harry avait rapidement compris qu'il avait mis son compagnon en colère de par le fait qu'il était parti sans prévenir, ce qui avait rendu Marcus jaloux et par le fait qu'il revienne blessé à Volterra ce qui l'avait inquiété. Alors il avait décidé de calmer son roi de la seule manière qui avait une chance de marcher, en se soumettant complètement à lui. C'est pour ça qu'il attendait son roi, à genou devant le canapé, la tête basse et les mains posées sur les genoux. Marcus s'approcha alors et s'assit dans le canapé, le vampire calmé par la soumission de son compagnon.

Explique-moi, ordonna Marcus.

J'allais rentrer lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit dans une ruelle, je suis allé vérifier et quand j'ai trouvé le médaillon de Jane j'ai compris qu'elle avait des problèmes.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous prévenir ?

Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessés, répondit Harry prudemment.

Marcus lâcha un grondement sourd qui fit se tendre l'humain, il se leva et agrippa son compagnon pas le col pour le relever.

Penses-tu que je sois si faible que cela ?

Non, bien sur que non. Mais je t'aime Marcus.

Cette remarque calma quelque peu le vampire qui lâcha son humain. Harry reprit alors place à genou devant son roi.

Je t'aime, repris le sorcier, et j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, à toi ou a l'un de tes frères. Pardonne-moi Marcus, j'ai agit par habitude.

Habitude ? demanda le vampire intrigué.

J'étais toujours seul avant et tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je résolve tous les problèmes tout seul.

Marcus observa son sorcier avec attention et il nota avec surprise qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, malgré son accès de colère.

Est-ce que je t'effraye ? demanda le roi.

Non.

Pourquoi ?

Harry hésita avant de se rapprocher pour être à genou entre les jambes de Marcus, puis il tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de son vampire.

Parce que je t'aime, répondit le jeune homme comme une évidence. Et parce que je connais les vampires en générale, ainsi que les limites à ne pas franchir et les manières d'éviter le pire.

Ta soumission ne te gène pas.

Pendant longtemps j'ai été celui qui commande, celui sur qui toutes les décisions reposent et qui en subissait seul, les conséquences. Ma soumission est rafraîchissante pour moi. Laisser un autre prendre les décisions, savoir qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me guider. Je me soumets à toi pour deux raisons. Parce que je t'aime et parce que j'en ai besoin de temps en temps.

Marcus tendit la main et caressa la joue de son compagnon qui ferma les yeux appréciant la douceur de son vampire, après la colère de celui-ci.

Je t'interdis de recommencer, gronda alors Marcus.

Oui, mon roi, murmura Harry avec un léger sourire.

Harry se blottit alors contre les jambes de son roi et s'y endormi. Lorsque Marcus s'en rendit compte, il porta le jeune homme avec douceur jusque dans leur chambre et il se coucha, attirant Harry dans une douce étreinte.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il eut une moue en constatant l'absence de Marcus. Est-ce que son compagnon lui en voulait toujours ? Songeant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir, Harry sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Puis une fois prêt il s'engagea dans les couloirs du château en direction du bureau de Marcus. Il perçut sans mal la présence de celui-ci, ainsi frappa-t-il contre le battant, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir voir son roi.

Entre, répondit Marcus.

Harry obéit sans hésiter et pénétra dans l'antre de son vampire. Marcus était assis derrière son bureau et semblait rempli tout un tas de paperasse ennuyeuse. Harry s'approcha alors et s'assit prudemment sur le bord du bureau.

Marcus ?

Hum ?

Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ?

Marcus leva les yeux de son travail et observa son humain, puis il attrapa doucement Harry par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Aussitôt, Harry se détendit et répondit au baiser de son roi avec un léger sourire.

J'ai encore du travail, murmura Marcus contre les lèvres de son compagnon.

Je peux rester ? je promets de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ?

Avec ta bibliothèque, ça ne risque pas, ria doucement Harry.

Le sorcier s'approcha des étagères et observa la collection de Marcus, que des classiques. Harry s'empara de l'un d'entre eux et s'installa dans l'un des canapés. Il passa la journée à lire en écoutant le bruit du stylo de Marcus qui grattait le papier. Il pourrait s'habituer à cela. Ce fut une main posée sur sa gorge qui sortit Harry de ses pensées.

Il est temps de manger, murmura Marcus.

Le roi se pencha sur Harry et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son humain, qui répondit à ce baiser de bonne grâce.

Je t'aime, murmura Harry.

Marcus répondit par un sourire et guida son compagnon vers le hall d'entré.

Marcus ?

Allons manger dehors, proposa le vampire.

Harry haussa un sourcil et eut un doux sourire avant d'acquiescer, il laissa Marcus le guider vers un petit restaurant chic. La soirée fut détendue pour les deux amants et Marcus put prendre parfaitement l'ampleur de l'amour que Harry lui vouait, de ce fait, il était un peu honteux de sa colère de la veille. Et surtout honteux d'avoir forcé son compagnon à se soumettre malgré les dire de celui-ci.

Ce soir là, Marcus avait pris la décision de se faire pardonner. Ainsi lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, seule une serviette le couvrait encore. Il s'avança vers le lit où sont compagnon l'observait sans pouvoir détourner le regard de son corps.

Harry avait parfaitement sentit la culpabilité de Marcus, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se montre dans le plus simple appareil. Le regard d'Harry détailla le torse imberbe et puissant du vampire, ses bras musclés, puis il descendit vers ses jambes puissantes. Le sorcier se dit alors qu'il avait de la chance.

Marcus s'était arrêté au milieu de la chambre, laissant le temps à son compagnon de le dévorer des yeux. Celui-ci tendit alors la main vers Marcus qui ne se fit pas prier pour avancer. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts et Harry se redressa à genou sur le lit pour embrasser son vampire, Marcus plaçant simplement sa main sur la hanche du jeune homme.

Puis le roi s'écarta des lèvres du sorcier et s'allongea sur le lit, la serviette toujours en place.

Marcus ?

Oui, il mio angelo.

Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Je sais.

Harry eut un doux sourire puis il se pencha vers son roi et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, l'embrassant avec tendresse. Puis il descendit, mordillant tendrement le cou du vampire, faisant grogner celui-ci. Il descendit sur son large torse, le parcourant de baisers, honorant le corps puissant de son roi avec amour sous le regard doux de celui-ci. Marcus posa alors sa main sur la nuque de l'humain et le fit remonter pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Puis il inversa les positions, plaquant Harry sur le lit et l'embrasant avec passion. Puis à son tour il partit à l'exploration de ce corps qui lui semblait délicieux, il mordilla le cou d'Harry suffisamment fort pour laisser une marque montrant à tous son droit de propriété sur le jeune homme, puis il descendit, titillant les mamelons et arrachant le premier gémissement d'Harry. A l'entente de ce son, Marcus se promis alors de lui en obtenir d'autres. Le vampire mordilla tendrement le mamelon droit alors que le gauche était titillé par la large main du vampire. Puis il continua sa descente, léchant avec application des abdos du mortel, lui tirant un autre gémissement et il descendit jusqu'à être bloqué par le pantalon de pyjama de son amant. Marcus poussa alors un grondement sourd et d'un mouvement vif, le lui arracha, recevant un cri de protestation de la part de son âme-sœur.

Qu'est ce que je vais mettre maintenant pour dormir ? marmonna Harry.

Rien, proposa le roi avec un sourire suggestif qui fit rougir Harry.

Puis Marcus se redressa et observa le corps de son amant dans son ensemble, faisant rougir celui-ci un peu plus.

Tu es magnifique, murmura Marcus.

Pas autant que toi.

Le roi eut un sourire puis vint nicher son visage dans le cou d'Harry, respirant son odeur toujours surpris par cette odeur de liberté qui semblait émaner de son compagnon, c'était rafraîchissant. Une main taquine qui se faufila jusqu'à sa serviette fit sourire le roi. Il prit doucement la main de son prince dans la sienne et l'éloigna du morceau de tissu, puis il se redressa à genou sur le lit et ôta lui même la serviette, se dévoilant aux yeux de son amant. Harry lui rougissait en admirant le corps de son vampire et un frisson de volupté mais aussi un peu de crainte naquit en lui lorsqu'il vit que la nature avait très bien pourvu Marcus.

Puis le roi se pencha de nouveau, amenant sa tête au niveau du nombril du mortel qui eut le souffle coupé à ce geste. Marcus continua d'embrasser la peau de son amant en descendant lentement jusqu'à être au niveau de l'aine de celui-ci. Un souffle froid lâché par le roi, tira alors un gémissement au prince.

Tu es à moi, murmura Marcus d'un ton possessif.

Pour l'éternité, mon roi, répondit Harry.

Et avant qu'Harry n'ai put faire quoi que ce soit Marcus l'avait pris en bouche arrachant un cri de plaisir au sorcier. Le vampire ne bougea pas dans un premier temps, laissant à son compagnon le temps de se reprendre. Harry prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et se redressa sur ses coudes. Ce qu'il vit l'approcha alors de la jouissance. Pour l'amour de merlin, un vampire était en train de lui faire une fellation. Marcus l'un des rois vampires était en train de lui donner du plaisir avec sa bouche. Il ne fallut que quelques va-et-vient de la part de Marcus pour qu'Harry jouisse dans sa bouche offrant au vampire son essence qui fut bue jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Harry était ensuite retombé sur le lit, la respiration haletante alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre ses esprits. Marcus remonta à son niveau et l'embrassa doucement, lui faisant connaître la saveur de son propre plaisir.

Le regard d'Harry se posa alors sur le sexe encore dressé de son vampire. Il savait que ça allait sans doute faire mal, mais qu'importe, la douleur il connaissait et il voulait offrir à Marcus sa dernière once d'innocence. Le sorcier se redressa alors et se mit à quatre pattes devant Marcus. Le vampire caressa son dos et descendit jusqu'à ses fesses.

On peut arrêter là, remarqua le roi.

Mon cœur t'appartient Marcus, et maintenant je veux que ce soit mon corps.

Le vampire fit alors glisser un doigt en lui, Harry se crispa aussitôt mais se força à se détendre, il le devait, Marcus était plus gros qu'un doigt. Le roi se pencha vers son amant et embrassa ses épaules et sa nuque.

Si je commence, je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir fini.

Si tu commences et que tu t'arrêtes, je peux te promettre que tu n'auras plus accès à cette chambre, lâcha Harry dans un gémissement au moment ou Marcus touchait sa prostate.

Alors je ne m'arrêterai pas, gronda Marcus en ôtant ses doigts.

Le roi se plaça à l'entrée de son compagnon, il lui caressa doucement les flans, puis le pénétra jusqu'à la garde d'un coup sec. Harry retint un cri de douleur de justesse, mais il ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le roi arrêta alors tout mouvement laissant son compagnon s'habituer à lui.

Oui, son compagnon était très bien pourvu, songea Harry. Le sorcier se força à se détendre, faisant appelle à un peu de magie pour atténuer la douleur. Lorsque finalement la douleur fut mise en sourdine, Harry tenta un coup de hanche, s'empalant sur le membre qui toucha sa prostate et arracha un gémissement de plaisir au sorcier. Ce fut le signal que Marcus attendait, ainsi commença-t-il de profond va-et-vient arrachant à chaque fois un cri qui le poussa à continuer. Bientôt les coups de rein devinrent erratiques à mesure que le plaisir montait et au moment où les deux amants atteignirent la jouissance, Marcus ne put aller contre ses instincts qui le poussèrent à mordre son compagnon, décuplant la jouissance de celui-ci.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit ses esprits Marcus était déjà en train de lécher la morsure qu'il lui avait fait pour la refermer. La sorcier resta allongé contre Marcus encore quelques minutes, puis il prit le dessus gentiment, Marcus le laissant faire, et s'assit sur le ventre de son vampire.

C'était merveilleux.

Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

Je ne dis pas que je serais près à recommencer tout de suite, mais… non tu ne m'as pas fait trop mal. Et puis c'est normal les premières fois non ?

Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant ?

Non, entre la guerre et ma célébrité, je ne pouvais pas et puis je voulais le faire par amour et tu es le seul que j'ai aimé.

Marcus se redressa alors sur un coude, attrapa le visage de son humain et lui offrit un baiser avec un doux sourire. Harry rougit sous les attentions de son roi puis il eut un léger sourire qui intrigua Marcus.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Juste une mélodie qui me trotte dans la tête, répondit Harry. Je joue avant tout avec mon cœur.

Joue pour moi, demanda Marcus dans un murmure.

Harry toujours installé sur le ventre de son amant appela d'un sortilège informulé son violon puis se mit en position, Marcus lui posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son humain et les caressa tendrement tout en écoutant la douce mélodie que le sorcier tirait de son violon. Elle était paisible et douce, on pouvait sans mal entendre le bonheur et l'amour contenus dans cette mélodie.

Ainsi, tout le château profita de cette mélodie comme il avait entendu le moment intime de leurs deux souverains. L'inconvénient de vivre avec des vampires est que l'on n'avait aucune intimité. Et Harry s'en rendit bien compte lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle du trône le lendemain matin.

Eh bien ! s'exclama Aro, on ne s'attendait pas à vous voir aussi tôt après la nuit que vous avez passé.

Harry se tendit tout en rougissant et il jeta un regard vers Marcus pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

J'imagine que je vais devoir m'y habituer, soupira Harry. Bonjours seigneur Aro, seigneur Caius.

Allons ! Allons ! Aro suffira amplement, répondit le roi en retournant sur son trône.

Harry regarda autour de lui et repéra rapidement Jane. Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux ce qui rassura le sorcier.

Harry ? appela Marcus de son trône.

Oui, mon roi ?

Marcus désigna une place à coté du trône qu'Harry rejoignit sans attendre, mais loin de vouloir rester debout, le prince prit place sur l'accoudoir permettant à Marcus de poser sa main sur sa cuisse de manière possessive.

Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite les divers rapports des gardes sur les activités suspectes et les décisions prises par les rois. Ils étaient sévères, très sévères même, mais dans un monde comme le leur ils n'avaient pas le choix. Harry se demanda alors s'il serait un jour capable de faire le travail d'un roi de Voltera, s'il serait capable d'être aussi sévère. Il se demandait s'il serait capable d'être digne de la maison Volturi. De rendre fière cette famille qui lui permettait de vivre enfin.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, je sais que mes parutions ne sont pas régulières et je m'en excuse, mais une fois mes examens passé, ça devrait aller mieux, promis !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Douter

Harry observa avec fierté le vampire au sol, depuis le début de son entraînement, il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre l'un des vampires de la garde à terre. Ceux-ci, de par leur entraînement quotidien, étaient bien plus difficiles à combattre que les nomades qu'il avait déjà rencontrés. Félix l'observa avec surprise puis avec un grand sourire il se releva et se remit en position de combat, Harry l'imita aussitôt, motivé par sa précédente victoire.

Le combat reprit et Félix disparut, usant de sa vitesse pour se rendre invisible aux yeux du mortel. Harry se tendit face à cette approche puis eut un sourire qui ne disparut pas lorsque Félix réapparut derrière lui et lui envoya un coup de pied, qui passa au travers du sorcier, le reste du corps suivant. Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle d'entraînement qui fut brisé par un immense éclat de rire à la vue de Félix. Harry réapparut à son tour dans l'un des coins de la salle et s'avança vers le vampire avec un léger sourire.

Désolé, Félix. C'était trop tentant, s'excusa Harry.

Désolé de quoi ?

Le regard d'Harry se baissa alors sur la tenue du vampire et il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de rire. Félix suivit son regard et lâcha un cri d'horreur qui avait du s'entendre à l'autre bout de Voltera. Il agrippa alors la robe cintrée et moulante en cuir rouge qui le couvrait dans le but de s'en débarrasser, mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever. Comprenant qu'un sortilège était à l'œuvre, il jeta un regard vers le prince espérant que celui-ci allait l'aider.

Elle te va très bien cette robe, Félix, assura Démétri avec un pouffement de rire.

Moque toi de moi, je fais comment pour l'enlever ?

Tu ne l'enlèves pas, proposa Démétri.

Mon prince, s'il vous plaît ? demanda le vampire.

Harry eut un sourire, puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle à la grande surprise de Félix. Le sorcier courait à vitesse humaine mais par chance, la robe de Félix entravait celui-ci l'empêchant de se déplacer à vitesse vampirique.

Arrivé à deux couloirs de la salle du trône, Harry sentit la main de Félix le frôler et il régit par instinct, il transplana près de son compagnon. Harry atterrit dans la salle du trône, derrière celui de Marcus, si les deux autres rois le remarquèrent, ils n'en laissèrent rien voir. Par chance Marcus avait rapidement établi une règle : Harry, lorsqu'il entrait dans la salle du trône devait obligatoirement masquer son odeur et les battements de son cœur. Ce qui empêchait les vampires qui demandaient audience de le découvrir.

L'audience prit rapidement fin, de telle sorte qu'Harry ne sut même pas de quoi il était question. Il sortit de derrière le trône de Marcus et s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il curieux.

Il s'appelle Edward Cullen, répondit Aro.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

La mort, répondit Marcus d'une voix calme.

Pourquoi, s'étonna Harry, je croyais que les vampires aimaient leur immortalité.

Pas lorsque l'on a perdu son âme-sœur, répondit Marcus.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, lui savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre Marcus après avoir tant perdu déjà et il savait que ce serait la même chose pour son compagnon.

Qu'avez-vous décidé ? demanda Harry.

Nous n'avons pas prit de décision pour le moment.

Harry acquiesça et plongea dans ses pensées.

A ce propos, remarqua Aro, que nous vaut ta visite dans la salle du trône ?

J'ai joué un sale tour à Félix et je suis venu me réfugier ici, avoua Harry.

Aro sembla amusé par cette remarque, alors que Caius fronça les sourcils. Un prince de Voltera ne fuit pas devant le danger, quel qu'il soit.

Les deux jours suivants, Harry évita soigneusement le jeune Cullen, ignorant s'il était dangereux pour lui ou non. Lorsque finalement les Rois eurent pris leur décision, Edward Cullen fut convoqué dans la salle du trône. Harry y était également, installé parmi les gardes ou plutôt au centre des gardes. Au cas où.

Edward entra dans la salle et se tint face aux rois, attendant le verdict comme tout le monde dans la pièce.

Qu'avez-vous décidez ? demanda Edward.

Nous ne pouvons pas accéder à ta requête je le crains, répondit Aro d'une voix calme.

Edward n'ajouta rien, il sortit calmement de la salle, mais tous savaient ce qu'il allait faire, il allait forcer les Volturi à agir en défiant ouvertement l'une de leur loi.

Quel dommage, soupira Aro, Félix, Démétri, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Les deux gardes acquiescèrent et sortirent à la suite du vampire végétarien. Harry, lui sortit des rangs des gardes et rejoignit son roi, assit sur l'accoudoir de son trône. Marcus posa aussitôt sa main sur le genou du sorcier et tous attendirent le retour des gardes. Aro trouvant le temps long envoya Jane à son tour. Et tous eurent la surprise de les voir revenir non pas avec Edward mais également avec un autre vampire végétarien et une humaine.

Aro fut intrigué par la présence de celle-ci est demanda des explications en usant de son pouvoir, d'abord sur Edward puis sur Bella.

Intéressant, murmura le roi, je n'arrive pas à accéder à ses pensées. Jane ?

La jeune vampire essaya alors de faire usage de son pouvoir sur l'humaine sans succès. Aro fut de plus en plus intrigué, d'autant que la jeune femme avait essayé de protéger le vampire végétarien. Un simulacre de combat s'engagea alors entre le Cullen et Félix, mais le Volturi prit rapidement le dessus et agrippa le végétarien par le cou, le tenant solidement. Harry se leva alors de l'accoudoir de Marcus, attirant aussitôt l'attention de tous sur lui. Il jeta un regard interrogateur au roi, lui demandant muettement pour pouvoir intervenir.

Pourquoi pas, répondit Aro.

Harry descendit alors les quelques marches qui menaient à l'humaine et s'approcha d'elle. Il fut impressionné de voir son sang froid face à autant de vampire.

Mon roi ne peut accéder à tes pensées, voyons si je rencontre ce problème.

Bella acquiesça et alors qu'Harry approchait sa main du visage de la jeune fille, Edward poussa un grondement. Aussitôt Félix réagit en raffermissant sa prise sur Edward. Harry ne dit rien mais il posa sa main sur la joue de l'humaine faisant sursauter celle-ci.

Tu es humain, murmura-t-elle.

Au grand damne de mes rois, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire amusé.

Puis il plongea dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, voyant ses souvenirs et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son arrivée à Forks. Le bouclier de Bella n'étant pas suffisamment puissant pour bloquer la légilimancie d'Harry. Une fois qu'il eut vu tout ce qu'il voulait voir, il s'écarta d'elle, puis se tourna vers le Cullen.

Tu avais raison sur un point, tu ne la mérites pas.

Edward se débâtit vivement, cherchant à se dégager de la prise de Félix. Harry lui se tourna vers ses rois.

Bella possède un bouclier puissant qui pourrait être utile à notre famille, mais elle refusera de nous rejoindre. Cet imbécile lui a bourré le crâne avec SA version des faits concernant notre famille. Autant dire qu'elle en sait juste assez pour nous craindre et nous haïr.

Doit-on la tuer selon toi ? demanda Aro.

Elle ne représente pas une menace pour notre secret. Pour tout vous dire, elle ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, être transformée, mais cet idiot refuse.

Vraiment ? demanda Aro en jetant un regard à Edward. Pourtant tu connais nos lois. Isabella aurait du être transformée dès l'instant où elle a su pour vous. Carlisle fait preuve de bien trop de négligence, se désola le roi.

Elle sera transformée, assura alors Alice, je l'ai vu.

Elle tendit la main à Aro qui la prit et vit la vision d'Alice. En effet Bella sera transformée et deviendra une très belle vampire. Le regard d'Aro se posa sur Harry et celui-ci se tendit en comprenant qu'Aro lui laissait les rennes pour ce cas. Sa première décision en temps que Volturi, il se devait d'être à la hauteur.

Puis-je la tuer mon prince ? demanda Jane.

Rare sont les humains capables d'accepter la différence, Jane, plus rare encore sont ceux qui acceptent la nature des vampires.

Harry réfléchit à toute allure, espérant trouver la bonne solution au problème posé, puis il eut un déclique.

Dis-moi, Isabella. Es-tu toujours au lycée ?

Oui, il me reste encore l'année prochaine.

Harry acquiesça tout en faisant lentement le tour de la jeune fille. Il avait attrapé ce tic de Caius qui faisait la même chose avec ses proies ou ses adversaires.

Pourquoi refuses-tu de la transformer ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Edward.

Elle mérite une vie meilleure.

Ça c'est sure, répliqua Harry avec calme s'attirant un grondement du vampire. Le problème vois-tu c'est qu'elle ne veut vivre qu'avec toi, il va donc falloir que tu te résignes à la voir transformée.

Bella se tendit devant l'attitude de prédateur du jeune homme et elle attendit le verdict.

Très bien, murmura Harry. Deux choix s'offrent à vous. Trois en fait mais je ne pense pas que votre mort à tous les trois vous convienne. Première solution, vous rentrez à Forks, Bella devra être transformée le plus rapidement possible, au plus tard à la fin du lycée et chacun des membres du clan Cullen devra répondre à l'appel de la famille Volturi si elle les demande et ce à trois reprises par membre. Pour réaliser des missions ou autre. Deuxième solution, Bella est transformée sur le champ, elle reste une année à Voltera sous la garde des Volturi, puis ensuite elle choisira dans quelle famille elle veut vivre.

Harry se tu alors laissant le temps aux vampires végétariens et à l'humaine d'assimiler ses paroles. Puis il fit signe à Félix de lâcher Edward, aussitôt celui-ci rejoignit Bella pour s'interposer entre elle et le prince.

Et bien ? demanda Harry, quelle est votre décision ?

Edward, non, murmura Alice.

Je choisis la première solution.

Le regard du sorcier se focalisa sur Edward avant de se poser sur Bella.

Intéressant, murmura le sorcier, tu enchaînes ta famille pour une fille que tu as quittée sans mal. Est-ce par amour ou par simple égoïsme ?

Nous avons pris notre décision, nous pouvons partir maintenant, fit Edward en se dirigeant vers la porte.

… qui se referma devant eux.

Pas tout à fait, remarqua Harry avec calme.

On avait un accord !

Et on l'a toujours, mais il faut bien comprendre que personne ici ne prendra le risque qu'une humaine ne dévoile la vérité.

Espèce de…, commença Edward avant de s'effondrer, touché par le pouvoir de Jane.

Approche Bella, appela Harry.

Celle-ci avança, hésitante vers le prince et l'observa avec crainte et en même temps détermination. Harry eut un léger sourire à cela.

S'il vous plaît, murmura la mortelle.

Calme-toi, tes vampires et toi allez bientôt pouvoir partir, mais avant cela je dois m'assurer que tu ne parleras pas de nous.

Je ne dirais rien, promis Bella.

Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec ceci, je serais alors sur que tu ne diras rien, répondit Harry.

Il posa ses mains sur le front et la gorge de Bella et incanta doucement, presque dans un murmure, la gorge de Bella se mit alors à briller. Lorsque la lueur disparut, Harry la lâcha et fit un signe à Jane pour qu'elle stoppe son pouvoir. Edward se leva aussitôt et s'approcha de Bella, la plaçant derrière lui pour la protéger.

Que lui as-tu fait, cracha le vampire.

Je lui ai imposé un sceau, répondit Harry avec calme. si l'envie lui prenait de vouloir parler de vampire à quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courant, sa gorge risque de la gêner, elle risque de perdre sa voix pour une durée plus ou moins longue, si elle persiste et essaie plus de trois fois en 24 heures, elle étouffera et mourra. Ce n'est qu'une garantie.

Tu menaces mon âme-sœur, gronda doucement Edward.

Elle menace ma famille, répliqua Harry avec plus de calme que son interlocuteur. Et ma famille, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Félix, Démétri ?

Mon Prince.

Assurez-vous qu'ils quittent la ville le plus rapidement possible.

Oui, mon prince, murmurèrent les deux Volturi.

Harry les observa escorter les Cullen hors de la salle et fit face à ses rois, attendant le verdict.

Et bien, commença Aro, cette conclusion est assez inattendue.

Inattendue, s'écria alors Caïus, que penseront les clans ennemis lorsqu'ils sauront que nous avons laissé partir des vampires qui ont violé nos lois.

Le clan Cullen est un clan puissant, seigneur Caïus, fit Harry avec calme, j'ai pensé que le fait qu'ils aient une dette envers notre famille vous plairait.

Harry a raison, mon frère, remarqua Aro, nous n'aurions jamais pensé à cette solution, mais la mort pourrait ne pas être le seul châtiment que nous pourrions offrir.

Si nous faisons preuve de compassion nos ennemis en profiteront.

Et dans ce cas, nous pourrons faire appel aux membres de la famille Cullen, répliqua Harry.

Le major fait partie de cette famille mon frère, son savoir et ses aptitudes ainsi que son pouvoir pourront nous être très utile et je ne parle pas du pouvoir d'Alice ou de celui d'Edward, remarqua Aro.

Caïus se renfrogna en constatant qu'il n'avait plus son mot à dire, puis il se retira sous le regard triste d'Harry, sa décision n'allait pas l'aider à se rapprocher du seigneur Caïus.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement, il était particulièrement nerveux. Il avait passé le restant de la journée à réfléchir à la meilleure solution pour aborder le seigneur Caius et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait que le bien de sa nouvelle famille. Le sorcier s'avança vers le roi qui méditait seul dans la salle, il eut à peine le temps de faire un mouvement que le seigneur Caius l'avait agrippé par le cou et plaqué violemment au sol. Harry grimaça face à la douleur. Marcus allait être furieux, une telle attaque allait forcement laisser des marques.

Si tu es venu fanfaronner pour ta victoire…, gronda Caius.

Fanfaronner ?! s'étonna Harry sans comprendre.

Tu as peut être réussi à ensorceler mes frères, mais moi tu ne m'auras pas.

Je n'ai jamais fait cela, seigneur Caius, écoutez-moi, demanda Harry inquiet.

Notre famille ne sera pas le jouet d'un sorcier en manque d'affection et si je dois neutraliser mes frères pour conserver la place des Volturi je le ferais.

Harry touché par la menace envers Marcus et Aro, poussa un grondement sourd et transplana, loin des mains de Caius.

Je ne vous laisserai pas leurs faires du mal, prévint Harry furieux.

Caius ne répondit que par un grondement plus fort. Harry comprenant que le combat allait être inévitable fit appel à sa magie pour renforcer son corps et le combat s'engagea. Les coups pleuvaient mais sans atteindre leur cible, chacun réussissant à éviter ou à parer les coups de l'autre. Le combat dura longtemps, très longtemps même, les gardes n'osèrent intervenir si ce n'est pour prévenir Marcus et Aro qui étaient partis chasser.

Harry réussit de justesse à parer un nouveau coup, il commençait à fatiguer, depuis combien de temps le combat avait commencé ? Quatre, cinq heures ? Difficile à dire pour le sorcier. Harry haleta soudainement alors que sa magie l'abandonnait au moment ou Caius arma de nouveau son bras. Harry se tendit alors, sachant qu'avec une telle force un coup mal placé pouvait le tuer.

Le sorcier entendit les os craquer avant de sentir la douleur. Il décolla du sol pour atterrir violemment vingt mètres plus loin. La douleur irradia alors de son torse, il devait avoir la cage thoracique complètement broyée. La vision d'Harry fut alors floue, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir le seigneur Caius s'avancer vers lui tel un prédateur. Harry toussa violemment et essaya de se relever, il ne devait pas rester à terre face à un homme tel que Caius. Mais la douleur et le choc l'immobilisaient. La dernière chose dont Harry eut conscience avant de s'évanouir fut le rugissement de rage de Marcus.

Celui-ci avait reçu le message de Démétri à la fin d'une bonne chasse, le roi était donc d'humeur joyeuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende la panique dans la voix du garde. Une seule phase avait suffit et les deux rois étaient rentrés rapidement au château. Lorsque Marcus était entré dans la salle d'entraînement et avait vu son compagnon à terre et couvert de sang, il n'avait pu retenir un rugissement de rage et s'était jeté sur Caius pour le tuer. Malheureusement, Aro l'arrêta.

Pourquoi avoir fait cela mon frère ? demanda Aro.

Tu ne le vois pas ? il vous manipule, c'est évident. Depuis qu'il est là les choses ont changé.

Notre façon de gouverner évolue, mon frère remarqua Aro. Qu'on l'enferme dans les cachots et qu'il soit gardé en permanence.

Il vous trompe, rugit Caius en étant emmené de force.

Aro observa sont cadet être emmené puis porta son attention sur l'aîné. Celui-ci était à coté d'Harry, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire de crainte de lui faire du mal. Heidi arriva alors rapidement dans la salle.

Seigneur Aro, la famille Cullen est ici.

Amenez-les-moi, ordonna le roi.

Carlisle entra dans la salle cinq minutes plus tard, aussitôt, il s'approcha d'Harry et commença à l'examiner.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Carlisle inquiet.

Caius n'a pas apprécié la décision d'Harry concernant Bella. Et il lui a fait savoir de manière radicale.

Ne devrait-il pas être transformé ? demanda Rosalie avec dédain.

Rosalie, la gronda aussitôt Esmée.

Un gémissement d'Harry attira l'attention de tous sur lui.

Harry ! appela Marcus inquiet.

Il ne vous entendra pas Marcus, la douleur l'en empêche.

Qu'a-t-il ? demanda alors Aro.

L'ensemble de ses côtes sont brisées, soupira Carlisle, comme on peut s'y attendre après un combat contre un vampire.

Il n'a pas intérêt à sortir de sa cellule mon frère, gronda Marcus, car s'il le fait c'est un vampire mort.

Aro acquiesça doucement et observa Carlisle mettre un bandage autour des côtes d'Harry. La Cullen avait raison, Harry serait plus en sécurité transformé, mais Aro n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier transformé en vampire et il ignorait si le venin serait efficace ou si au contraire il serait un poison pour le jeune sorcier.

Une fois de plus, tu arrive à temps, Carlisle, remarqua Aro.

Alice a eut une vision, nous sommes donc tous venu pour sauvez Edward.

Tu as vu mon compagnon être blesser ? demanda Marcus furieux.

Dans ma première vision, je nous aie tous vu à Voltera, il a fallut je j'en ais une seconde pour le voir blessé, expliqua Alice en jetant un regard inquiet à l'humain.

Harry fut ensuite porté dans sa chambre et allongé avec précaution sur le lit, veillé par Marcus. Le sorcier ne reprit connaissance que deux jours plus tard. Harry grimaça lorsqu'il se réveilla, alors que la douleur de ses cotes se faisait sentir.

Marcus ?

Je suis là.

Où est Caius ? demanda Harry.

Dans le cachot et il y restera.

Il ne voulait que protéger sa famille.

Tu n'es pas une menace pour notre famille, répliqua Marcus agacé.

On frappa alors doucement à la porte et Marcus autorisa la personne à entrer. Harry la reconnut sans mal, c'était la nouvelle secrétaire qui lui apportait un plateau. Comment avait-elle su pour son réveil cela resterait un mystère pour Harry, mais il soupçonnait les gardes devant la porte d'y être pour quelque chose.

Si je continue à être blessé tu risques de passer ta vie à t'occuper de moi, remarqua Harry avec doucement.

Ça ne me gênerait pas, répondit Marcus dans un ronronnement.

Harry redressa la tête et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son vampire.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, murmura Harry.

Marcus ne dit rien, mais il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour Harry qui avait mal à chaque mouvement, mais les gardes étaient là pour l'aider dans tout ce qu'il voulait faire, même Jane.

Les Cullen étaient restés à Voltera jusqu'au réveil du Prince, mais ils n'étaient pas restés plus longtemps. Carlisle examina une dernière fois l'adolescent et lui et sa famille repartirent pour Forks. Ils devaient ramener Bella chez son père rapidement pour éviter que celui-ci ne s'inquiète de trop.

Et voilà, qu'une semaine à peine après son réveil, Harry se tenait devant la salle du trône et hésitait à entrer. Ce qu'il allait faire allait mettre en colère Marcus, il le savait, mais c'était nécessaire. Harry prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la salle, il avança jusqu'aux trônes et fit face à ses rois.

Et bien, remarqua Aro avec calme, quelle entrée solennelle.

Je suis ici pour une demande officielle, Aro.

Laquelle ?

Je souhaite parler à Caius.

Non, gronda aussitôt Marcus.

Deux rois sur trois, nos ennemis pourraient voir cela comme une faiblesse et ils s'attaqueraient à notre famille, je ne peux pas laisser cela ainsi. Si je parlais avec Caius, peut-être que je pourrais lui faire entendre raison.

Tu n'iras pas …, commença Marcus.

Il a raison, soupira Aro. Ainsi nous sommes incomplets et vulnérables.

Tu ne penses sérieusement pas à le laisser voir Caius seul ? s'offusqua Marcus.

Bien sur que non. Jane et Alec iront avec lui et le protégeront en cas de danger.

Les deux gardes acquiescèrent et prirent place aux cotés de leur prince.

Il ne m'arrivera rien, Marcus. C'est une promesse, je ne m'approcherai même pas des barreaux, je veux juste discuter avec lui.

Marcus se leva et s'approcha de son âme-sœur. Puis avec douceur il lui caressa le visage. Harry put alors sentir son inquiétude à travers le lien, il rassura son roi d'un sourire. Puis il remercia Aro et prit la direction des cachots. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il grimaça face à l'état de délabrement des lieux et s'arrêta devant une cellule. D'un mouvement de la main il rendit le couloir plus propre et s'appuya contre le mur avant de se laisser glisser doucement jusqu'au sol.

Encore venu pour te moquer de moi, gronda Caius depuis sa cellule.

Non.

Alors que veux-tu ? M'ensorceler moi aussi.

Je n'ai ensorcelé personne, répondit Harry avec douceur.

Il observa le roi qui l'observait avec haine.

Vous ne me faites pas confiance. Bien, il ne reste plus qu'a vous prouver que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, soupira Harry.

Harry appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et soupira.

La vie a vraiment un drôle de sens de l'humour, soupira Harry. Lorsque j'étais enfant, on nous a raconté une histoire d'âme sœur à l'école. Les filles s'étaient extasiées à cette idée et les garçons trouvaient que c'était une histoire de fille. Moi, je priais pour qu'elle soit vraie, car alors cela signifiait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un sur cette terre qui m'aimerait vraiment. Et me voilà l'âme sœur d'un vampire. Et on continue sur notre lancée des choses improbables avec le fait que mon âme-sœur soit un vampire, des êtres qui haïssent les sorciers de toute leur âme.

Le regard d'Harry se posa à nouveau sur Caius pour voir que celui-ci était allongé sur sa paillasse et ne semblait pas l'écouter, mais Harry savait qu'il était entendu.

Savez-vous combien de temps j'ai été aimé dans ma vie, réellement aimer pour moi-même et juste pour moi-même ? sans compter la période avec Marcus bien sur.

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais Harry s'y attendait un peu.

Un an, reprit le sorcier, la première année de ma vie, avant que mes parents ne se fassent tuer par Voldemort. Pour Noël, la plupart des enfants demandent un cadeau au père noël, moi tout ce que je voulais c'était d'être aimé par ma famille adoptive. Alors, oui, je suis un sorcier en mal d'amour, mais jamais je n'userai de la magie pour me faire aimer.

Comment pourrais-je te croire, répliqua Caius.

Parce que l'homme qui m'a privé d'une vie heureuse avec mes parents est né d'une union entre une sorcière et un humain ordinaire. Et que la sorcière avait ensorcelé l'homme pour ce faire aimer de lui. De cette union est né un être fait de haine et de rancœur. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur que cette femme.

Harry se leva alors et observa le roi déchu avec tristesse.

Je ne voulais pas que cela finisse ainsi, mais vous n'avez pas laissé le choix à Aro et Marcus. Je repasserai demain et les jours suivants.

Le sorcier fit demi-tour, suivit de Jane et Alec, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de trône pour rassurer Marcus. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir l'anxiété de son vampire grâce au lien. Une fois arrivé, il sentit un courant d'air froid quelques secondes avant de sentir deux bras puissants l'étreindre.

Tu n'as rien ?

Non, comme je te l'avais promis, Marcus.

Alors ? demanda Aro impatient.

Il ne me fait pas confiance et temps que ça sera le cas il cherchera à me tuer.

Alors il ne quittera pas les cachots, assura Aro.

Harry acquiesça avec tristesse, il n'avait vraiment pas voulu ça. Et la punition de Caius n'allait pas vraiment arranger les choses, mais Harry devrait faire avec.

Le sorcier fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant Marcus lui mordiller le cou doucement. Harry eut un léger rire, puis il se dégagea de l'étreinte du vampire pour lui faire face.

Allons-nous promener en ville, proposa Harry, j'ai envie de profiter du soleil.

Tu te rappelles que je ne peux pas sortir à cause du soleil, rappela le vampire.

Et toi tu te rappelles que je suis un sorcier ? demanda Harry taquin.

Marcus n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se plier au désir de son compagnon, ils passèrent ainsi le restant de la journée dehors. Et en observant son compagnon jouer, assis sur la fontaine, Marcus eut un tendre sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde.

Bonne nouvelle, mes examens sont presque finit. Mauvaise nouvelle (mais j'ai de très bonne raison) la publication de cette fic ne ce fera qu'a hauteur d'un chapitre par mois. Au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai suffisamment de chapitre en rab pour publier plus souvent.

Voilà, désolé pour l'attente et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : protéger

Le regard d'Harry se posa avec tristesse sur la cellule devant lui, voilà deux semaines que Caius était enfermé ici. Et les deux autres rois refusaient de le laisser sortir et à raison. Le vampire pensait encore qu'Harry était une menace pour la grande famille des Volturi. Le sorcier prit place comme à son habitude devant la cellule contre le mur d'en face, Alec et Jane pas loin.

Bonjour, Seigneur Caius, salua le sorcier.

Le roi resta silencieux, il l'était la plupart du temps, ne parlant que pour accuser Harry ou l'insulter. Ainsi fut-il surpris d'entendre Caius lui adresser la parole.

Il y a eu de l'agitation aujourd'hui.

Oui, le bal est dans un mois et Aro commence déjà les préparatifs. Il est un peu excessif, non ?

Aro aime organiser des réceptions et se pavaner devant les autres vampires.

Vous n'aimez pas cette attitude, nota Harry.

Un bal n'est pas à prendre à la légère, gronda Caius, plus il y a de vampires dans le château et plus les Volturi sont vulnérables.

Qui oserait s'attaquer aux Volturi ? à part les roumains, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi cette haine entre vous ?

Les roumains nous ont pris Didyme.

Harry se tendit à cette remarque, puis il fronça les sourcils.

D'accord je peux comprendre votre haine, mais la leur ?

Nous ne pouvions laissez cela impuni, ragea le vampire, alors nous avons attaqué et massacré plusieurs clans Roumains.

Des clans qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la mort de Didyme, devina Harry.

Oui, soupira Caius.

Bien alors je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, lâcha Harry en faisant apparaître un bloc note et un stylo.

Que fais-tu ?

Je prépare notre défense, répondit Harry en écrivant rapidement.

Notre défense ?

Pensez ce que vous voulez, seigneur Caius, mais maintenant je suis un Volturi et je protégerai notre famille.

Caius observa le sorcier sans comprendre, puis il fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme devant lui ne voulait, sans doute pas perdre le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le monde vampirique. Oui, c'était la seule solution. Et pourtant, en voyant le sorcier si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il ne put s'empêcher de croire à sa volonté de protéger les Volturi.

Comment allez-vous faire pour protéger tout le monde, mon prince ? demanda Jane, curieuse.

Harry lui fit signe de s'approcher et Jane s'avança d'un pas avant de se pencher. Harry attrapa alors le pendentif qui pendait au cou de Jane.

Tous les Volturi sont tenus de le porter en toute circonstance, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, mon prince.

Parfait, je placerai donc les charmes dans les pendentifs.

Harry traça plusieurs symboles sur son bloc note, il réfléchit aux protections des Volturi pendant plusieurs heures et n'aurait sans doute jamais remarqué qu'il était si tard si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné. Distraitement, Harry le sortit de sa poche et décrocha en mettant le haut parleur, de toute façon les conversations téléphoniques ne sont un secret pour personne dans le château.

Harry, où es-tu ? demanda Marcus à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Dans un endroit où tu n'aimes pas me voir, nota Harry.

Tu es dans les cachots ?! gronda le roi.

Jane et Alec sont avec moi, je n'ai rien à craindre.

Tu vas me rejoindre bientôt ? demanda Marcus.

Ça dépend… Aro s'est calmé ou pas ?

Comment ça, Aro s'est calmé ? demanda la voix du susnommé.

Harry eut un léger rire face à l'indignation, factice il en était sur, du leader des Volturi.

Tu es devenu hystérique en fin d'après midi, rappela Harry, c'est pourquoi je suis descendu plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Harry entendit les marmonnements d'Aro à travers le téléphone et remarqua le léger sourire amusé qui flottait sur les lèvres de Jane.

Tu remontes bientôt ? demanda Marcus d'une voix douce.

Je finis ce que je suis en train de faire et je te rejoins, promis Harry.

Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas en haut ? s'étonna son compagnon.

Parce que j'ai besoin de calme et que ton frère n'est PAS calme.

De nouveaux marmonnements se firent entendre à travers le téléphone, faisant sourire un peu plus le sorcier.

A tout à l'heure, alors, fit Marcus.

A tout à l'heure, répondit Harry sur le même ton, avant de raccrocher. Jane ?

Mon prince ?

Une fois la bonne formule trouvée il faudra que je la jette sur l'ensemble des pendentifs, tu pourras voir avec Démétri pour qu'il s'assure que tous les gardes soient présents pendant au moins une heure, disons samedi prochain ?

Oui, mon prince.

Bien, lâcha Harry dans un soupir, il vaut mieux que je remonte. Marcus risque de s'impatienter. Je vous vois demain Caius. Bonne soirée.

Harry se leva et prit la direction des escaliers, réfléchissant toujours au meilleur bouclier qu'il pourrait mettre en place. Le sorcier pénétra dans l'appartement sans vraiment faire attention à son environnement, ainsi fut-il surpris de sentir deux bras puissants l'étreindre. Il eut un sourire et tourna légèrement la tête pour quémander un baiser que Marcus lui offrit bien volontiers. Celui-ci glissa alors sa main sous le T-shirt du plus jeune pour la poser sur un ventre plat, faisant rire Harry.

Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête, mon roi ?

Peut-être, répondit Marcus en plongeant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

Harry eut un léger rire en le sentant mordiller la peau fine de son cou, puis il se dégagea de son étreinte.

Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il.

Marcus l'observa rejoindre la salle de bain sans bouger, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, jusqu'à ce que la tête d'Harry n'apparaisse à l'embrasure de la porte.

Tu viens ? demanda le sorcier.

La seconde suivante, Marcus était dans la salle de bain, observant son compagnon se déshabiller et en fit de même. Puis ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous la douche. Harry profita de l'eau tiède pour délasser son corps et le rafraîchir. Il eut un tendre sourire en sentant Marcus commencer à le laver tendrement. Qui aurait cru qu'un vampire pouvait être aussi tendre ? Harry profita alors des mains de Marcus et le laissa faire lorsque le roi transforma cet instant de détente en une douche crapuleuse.

Harry observa les gardes devant lui, ils étaient tous là réunis dans la salle de bal, la seule assez grande pour contenir tout le monde. Le prince de Voltera s'avança vers le bord de l'estrade.

J'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez réunis ici, pour une bonne raison, commença Harry. Comme vous le savez, dans un mois, un bal aura lieu au château.

Il y eut plusieurs murmures entre les gardes, un bal signifiait généralement plus de travail pour eux.

De nombreux vampires vont entrer dans le château, amis ou ennemis. J'ai donc pris la décision d'améliorer les défenses du château. Je ne peux malheureusement pas encore protéger l'ensemble du bâtiment, il faut être en général plusieurs pour monter une barrière efficace. Mais je peux vous protéger individuellement, c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Et nos rois ? demanda l'un des gardes.

Je me suis occupé de nos rois ce matin, excepté le seigneur Caius, puisque Marcus refuse toujours que je l'approche. A partir de maintenant, vous devrez porter vos pendentifs en permanence, de jour comme de nuit et même si vous êtes dans vos appartements.

Harry observa avec attention les vampires devant lui et il en vit plusieurs acquiescer pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris. Le sorcier s'assit alors en tailleur sur l'estrade et commença l'incantation. Plus Harry avançait dans sa formule et plus les médaillons brillaient sous les murmures surpris des gardes. Il fallut une bonne heure à Harry pour finir son incantation. Le sorcier prononça alors le dernier mot et les médaillons retournèrent à leur état d'origine. Harry soupira alors et fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il bu d'une traite, puis il se leva et fit face aux gardes.

J'ai incorporé à vos médaillons divers sortilèges. Le premier est un bouclier psychique qui vous protégera des attaques mentales, le second est un bouclier magique qui vous protégera des sortilèges.

Ça veut dire qu'on aura plus à subir vos blagues, mon prince ? demanda Félix.

Malheureusement pour vous, il s'agit de ma magie et de mes sortilèges, il sera facile pour moi de passer outre. Quelqu'un veut une démonstration ?

Plusieurs vampires reculèrent alors ne voulant pas faire l'objet d'une blague de leur prince.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu mettre en place un bouclier physique car alors tout contact vous aurez été interdit, comme si vous étiez sous une cloche de verre. Pas très pratique pour se nourrir. Et le dernier sortilège n'est pas vraiment une protection mais j'ai pensé que ça vous serait utile.

Harry s'avança vers un coin de l'estrade qui été éclairé par la lumière du soleil.

Jane, appela le sorcier.

La vampire apparut près de lui et Harry la guida doucement sous les rayons du soleil. A la surprise générale, Jane ne brilla pas, elle observa ses mains qui ne scintillaient pas au soleil avec surprise et émerveillement.

Ces protections ne sont pas éternelles, annonça alors Harry, il me faudra les renouveler régulièrement pour quelles restent puissantes, environ tous les trimestres, alors je vous conseille d'être prudent en sortant au soleil et de vérifier au préalable si mes sorts ne sont pas amoindris.

Les vampires acquiescèrent et Harry les congédia. Aussitôt Démétri reprit son rôle de chef de la garde et renvoya tout le monde à son poste. Le sorcier, lui observa la salle de bal avec un peu plus d'attention, la réception promettait d'être superbe dans un tel lieu. Il sortit de la salle et prit la direction des cachots, Marcus ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche des barreaux mais peut être qu'il arrivera à convaincre Caius de lui passer son pendentif pour qu'il puisse y placer des protections. Harry eut un ricanement à cette pensée, le vampire ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance malgré le temps passé avec lui.

Harry s'assit contre le mur, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois ci il ne parla pas, profitant juste du silence et de la fraîcheur des lieux. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui en poussant un soupir.

Vous avez fini de mettre en place les protections ? demanda alors une voix de l'autre coté des barreaux.

Une protection ? s'étonna Harry, venant de vous, seigneur Caius, je m'attendais à un autre mot. Oui, toutes les protections sont mises en place ou presque.

Presque ?

Il y a un médaillon auquel je n'ai pas eu accès, soupira Harry.

La main de Caius se posa sur son propre médaillon et il observa le sorcier, celui-ci avait toujours la tête contre le mur et les yeux fermés. Le roi glissa alors le pendentif dans sa tunique.

Où sont Jane et Alec ?

Avec Démétri pour mettre en place les dernières défenses et les tours de garde.

Marcus va être furieux, ricana le vampire.

Il est parti chasser avec Aro après que j'ai placé les protections sur leurs pendentifs respectifs, ils ne risquent rien.

Harry se leva alors et fit ce que Marcus lui avait toujours interdit de faire, il se rapprocha des barreaux, sous le regard médusé de Caius.

Écoutez, seigneur Caius. Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous ne me faites pas confiance. Il est évident que votre famille est importante pour vous, au moins vos frères, mais si vous ne faites pas d'effort vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici.

Je suis ici à cause de toi, répliqua Caius.

Vous êtes ici parce ce que vous avez attaqué le compagnon de votre frère. Comment réagiriez-vous si Aro ou Marcus s'attaquait à votre compagne ?

Un grondement sourd lui répondit.

Vous auriez eu la même réaction que Marcus, affirma le sorcier. Très bien, il me reste deux semaines avant le bal et il faut absolument que vous soyez sorti d'ici à ce moment là. Sinon le château risque d'être prit d'assaut. Que dois-je faire pour que vous me fassiez confiance ?

Je peux demander ce que je veux ? demanda Caius avec un rictus.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sauf si Marcus me le demande et je n'enlèverai pas les protections mises sur les pendentifs.

Caius observa alors le sorcier avec attention, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui demander. Puis il eut un rictus.

Ton sang, laisse moi te mordre, sans promesse de ma part que je ne te prendrai pas tout, exigea Caius.

Harry se tendit à cette demande, puis il se recula de deux pas des barreaux.

Mon sang ? je vois, une confiance ne peut s'établir que dans les deux sens. En un mot, vous voulez que je vous prouve d'abord que j'ai confiance en vous. A un détail près. Vous ne vous arrêtez pas de boire.

Harry fit alors apparaître un verre un vin en cristal, puis une dague. Il se trancha alors le poignet, pas profondément, juste assez pour que le sang coule. Rapidement il sortit de sa poche un onguent qui refermerait sa blessure. Une fois le verre plein, il appliqua l'onguent et le sang cessa de couler. Puis il posa le verre de l'autre coté des barreaux.

Voilà le seul sang que vous aurez de moi.

Donc tu n'es pas digne de confiance, remarqua Caius.

C'est vous qui n'êtes pas digne de confiance. Des l'instant ou j'aurais passé le bras à travers les barreaux vous m'auriez tué. Et ensuite Marcus serait venu et vous aurez tué à votre tour et peut être qu'il aurait été blessé dans le combat et peut être même Aro. J'ai juré de protéger cette famille, Caius, de ses ennemis de l'extérieur, mais aussi de ses ennemis de l'intérieur. Vous faites parti de ceux là et je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à ma famille.

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches, puis il fit demi-tour et quitta le cachot. Caius avait écouté le petit speech du sorcier. Il avait été surpris de la verve avec laquelle le mortel avait défendu son point de vue. Le roi alors éclata de rire, peut être que finalement cet humain était digne de confiance. Quelqu'un qui voulait le pouvoir ne se serait pas posé la question de savoir s'il allait s'arrêter ou pas de boire. Il aurait tout fait pour gagner sa confiance. Mais lui, lui préférait perdre sa confiance et protéger les Volturi. Le regard de Caius se porta sur le verre, il eut un rictus et porta le verre à ses lèvres pour le boire lentement.

Lorsque qu'Harry arriva en haut des marche, Jane l'attendait nerveusement, en partie inquiète de ce que les rois diraient en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas accompagné Harry dans les cachots, mais aussi inquiète qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose au jeune prince.

Mon prince…

Tout va bien Jane, rassura Harry, et tout ira bien maintenant, je ne compte plus redescendre.

Vous avez convaincu le seigneur Caius ?

Non, soupira le sorcier, et je n'ai plus l'intention de le convaincre, s'il préfère passer le restant de ses jours dans un cachot au lieu de faire quelques efforts, c'est son problème, plus le mien.

Jane acquiesça doucement, comprenant les paroles du prince sans mal.

Où est Démétri ? demanda Harry alors qu'il entrait dans l'aile des gardes.

En train de préparer notre défense pour le bal.

Bien allons lui donner un coup de main alors.

Harry arriva devant la porte et entra sans s'annoncer, les vampires l'ayant entendu depuis le début du couloir.

Mon prince, saluèrent-ils d'une même voix.

La situation va se compliquer, soupira Harry faisant se tendre les gardes. Le seigneur Caius ne sera pas sorti de sa cellule pour le bal. Notre famille sera donc vu par le plus stupide de nos invités comme vulnérable.

Ils passèrent ensuite le restant de la journée à mettre aux points une défense et à placer une porte de sortie en cas de réel danger pour les reines et rois. Une fois cela fait, Harry accompagné de Jane et de Démétri se rendit dans la salle du trône pour faire un compte rendu aux rois.

En chemin Harry demanda un service à Jane, il lui donna les instructions et l'observa partir en direction des cachots.

Le vampire et le mortel entrèrent dans la salle où siégeaient Marcus et Aro. Aussitôt, Harry rejoignit son compagnon, laissant le soin à Démétri de faire le compte rendu, le chef de la garde ayant plus l'habitude que lui pour ce genre de chose.

Dans les cachots, Jane venait d'arriver devant la cellule de Caius, le roi l'observa intrigué, ne sachant comment réagir face à la jeune femme qui était sous les ordres d'Aro. Son frère voulait-il sa mort ?

Mon prince m'envoie vous remettre ceci, annonça Jane et posant le livre près des barreaux.

Surpris et un peu curieux, Caius prit le livre et lu le titre "Runes de pouvoir". Le roi déchu observa le volume, ne comprenant pas ce que le sorcier voulait jusqu'à ce qu'un léger picotement sur le dos de sa main droite n'attire son attention. Et là, sous ses yeux ébahis, une marque apparue, une rune. Le roi se figea puis il posa son attention sur le livre et l'ouvrit précipitamment, cherchant la rune inscrite sur sa main. Un cri de rage retentit alors dans les cachots.

Cri qui fut entendu jusque dans la salle du trône.

Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Aro dans un murmure.

Caius a reçu mon petit cadeau, répondit Harry avec un léger rire amusé.

Un cadeau ? demanda Marcus.

Un qu'il ne voulait pas, acquiesça le sorcier, en se levant de l'accoudoir du trône de Marcus.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis fit de nouveau face à ses rois avec un sourire espiègle.

Petit cours sur la magie, annonça Harry attirant l'attention de tous. La magie est une énergie qui circule dans le corps du sorcier. Lorsque le sorcier veut réaliser un sort, il prononce la formule et la magie sort de son corps réalisant son souhait. La magie, contrairement à ce que beaucoup croit est neutre, elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Il n'y a ni magie noire, ni magie blanche.

Le sorcier tendit alors la main et fit apparaître une balle de magie blanche.

Ceci est de la magie pure. Je l'ai fait apparaître sans avoir la volonté de l'utiliser. Car c'est là le fondement de l'utilisation de la magie, c'est ce qui détermine si le sort utilisé sera bon ou mauvais, la volonté et les intentions de celui qui l'utilise.

Harry fit disparaître la balle d'un mouvement du poignet et ce mit à lentement marcher de long en large sans quitter Marcus des yeux.

Il faut également savoir que la magie circule dans le corps grâce aux vaisseaux sanguins. Autrement dit, elle est dans notre sang.

Harry vit alors Marcus se tendre, mais le sorcier savait comment gérer son roi par la suite et surtout le calmer.

Lorsque je suis allé voir Caius, un peu plus tôt, j'en ai eu assez de son obstination, alors que je lui ai demandé ce que je devais faire pour qu'il ait confiance en moi il m'a demandé mon sang.

Un grondement sourd de Marcus attira son attention et Harry lui envoya une vague de calme à travers le lien, amoindrissant un petit peu la colère de son roi.

J'ai refusé de le laisser me mordre, cependant je lui ai fournit une petite quantité de mon sang, avec la volonté de la protéger et cette volonté a du faire apparaître une rune sur son corps, une seule rune, Eolh la rune de protection. D'où son cri.

A ce moment là, Jane revint dans la salle et rendit au prince son livre, celui-ci le rangea avec un fin sourire.

Où la rune est-elle apparue ?

Sur le dos de sa main droite, répondit Jane.

Bien, approuva Harry avec douceur.

Puis il posa son attention sur son compagnon pour le voir réellement furieux. Ainsi lorsque Marcus lui demanda de le suivre, Harry ne chercha pas à se dérober et le suivit docilement dans leur appartement. Une fois arrivé là, Marcus se mit à faire les cent pas, essayant de se calmer un maximum.

Tu lui as fait boire ton sang, ragea le roi.

C'était nécessaire, répondit Harry doucement.

Ton sang m'appartient, rugit le vampire.

C'est vrai, répondit Harry d'une voix douce, mon sang t'appartient et tu es et seras le seul à pouvoir me mordre. Je sais que tu es furieux Marcus, mais crois moi lorsque je te dis que cela était nécessaire pour notre famille.

Harry s'approcha du roi et posa doucement son bras sur celui de son compagnon, Marcus toujours en colère se dégagea de la prise du plus jeune. Harry soupira doucement, puis il déboutonna sa chemise sous le regard surpris et en même temps possessif du roi. Il ôta sa chemise, qu'il jeta sur le fauteuil le plus proche et tendit la main vers Marcus. Celui-ci la prit et s'approcha de son prince, Harry agrippa alors le col de son vampire et l'attira vers lui, faisant se pencher l'homme vers lui, il lui agrippa ensuite la nuque et attira le visage de Marcus vers son cou. Marcus qui essayait jusqu'alors de se contrôler, de contrôler sa colère, ne se retint plus. Il mordit dans le cou d'Harry faisant se tendre celui-ci sous la légère douleur de la morsure. Le vampire prit lentement une gorgée, laissant le sang de son compagnon ravir ses sens, voulant profiter au maximum du goût de celui-ci.

Il prit deux autres gorgées, puis referma la morsure. Harry affaibli par la prise de sang n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Marcus le guida vers leur chambre pour le punir comme il se doit. Pas qu'il fut contre de toute façon lorsque Marcus prit possession de son corps toute la nuit. Alors qu'Harry plongeait dans les limbes du sommeil, rassasié comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il eut une pensée qui lui tira un sourire fatigué. Si à chaque fois qu'il mettait Marcus en colère, ça finissait au lit, il n'était pas près d'arrêter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Pardonner

Le grand jour était finalement arrivé. Ce soir le château de Voltera serait en fête. Mais pour le moment c'était surtout la panique des préparatifs de dernières minutes. Ainsi, Harry avait préféré rester en sécurité dans leur appartement à Marcus et à lui, loin des furies qu'étaient devenues Sulpicia et Anthenodora.

De fines mains froides se posant sur ses yeux le sortirent alors de ses réflexions. Harry eut un sourire en se dégageant et en faisant face aux deux reines.

Tu cacherais-tu de nous ? demanda Sulpicia avec un léger sourire.

Si tel était le cas, j'aurais choisi une autre cachette que mes appartements, remarqua Harry avec douceur. Tout est déjà mis en place ?

Oui, fit Anthenodora, il ne manque plus que les tenues. La tienne en particulier.

Bien, répondit Harry en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Que dois-je faire ?

Première chose : la douche, annonça Sulpicia.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous le regard satisfait des reines, si tout les hommes de Voltera pouvaient être aussi dociles, ça faciliterait bien les choses.

Harry se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau tiède avec un soupir. Les bals, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Déjà pendant sa quatrième année, ça avait été l'enfer. Harry poussa un nouveau soupir et commença à se laver. Ça ira, songea le jeune homme, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devrait jouer un rôle. A part qu'au lieu de jouer le rôle du Survivant, il jouerait celui du Prince de Voltera. Il pouvait le faire. Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux après s'être rincé les cheveux, son regard s'était fait plus sombre et sa posture plus noble. En scène !

Pendant que le jeune sorcier se lavait, les deux femmes disposaient la tenue que le jeune prince allait porter pendant la soirée que durait le bal, les invités partant tous une heure avant le levé du soleil. La tenue de soirée était composée d'un pantalon de soie noire, d'une chemise en lin rouge, d'un gilet noir en brocart et de chaussures noires, impeccablement cirées. Pour compléter cette tenue, un long manteau de brocart noir était délicatement posé sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et jeta un regard dans la chambre, celui-ci s'arrêta alors sur le lit ou reposait un unique boxer en soie noire. L'adolescent grimaça alors en comprenant qu'il allait devoir s'habiller devant les reines.

Je préférerais m'habiller seul, marmonna Harry en sachant que les femmes dans la pièce d'à coté l'entendraient.

Serais-tu pudique ? demanda la voie chantante de Sulpicia de l'autre coté de la porte.

Je suis un adolescent, soupira Harry, bien sûr que je suis gêné à l'idée de montrer mon corps à des femmes, vous en particulier.

Pourquoi nous ? demanda Anthenodora.

Vous êtes des vampires qui côtoyaient des vampires. Vous êtes des êtres magnifiques par nature, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas encore été transformé, remarqua Sulpicia.

Aro fait preuve de prudence, personnellement je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un vampire qui aurait été sorcier avant. Ça ajouté à d'autres choses, je ne sais pas si le venin fera effet sur moi. Il pourrait tout aussi bien me tuer. C'est pourquoi Aro hésite encore et continue à faire des recherches.

Je vois.

Pour en revenir à notre précédente conversation…

Très bien, soupira Anthenodora.

La vampire alla chercher les vêtements et les passa à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, recevant un remerciement de la part d'Harry. Celui-ci observa alors avec étonnement la richesse des vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés. C'était un autre aspect de sa vie à laquelle il allait devoir s'habituer. Harry s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Il s'avança vers les reines, incertain de leur réaction. Mais celles-ci furent ravies, le jeune homme portait sa tenue de façon élégante. Harry fut ensuite coiffé par Sulpicia qui s'acharna sur ses cheveux pendant une demi-heure, sous les gloussements amusés d'Anthenodora, avant de jeter l'éponge, ils étaient indomptables et même la vampire n'y pourrait rien. Elle changea alors de tactique et les coiffa en piques désordonnés mais avec beaucoup de style.

Une fois cela fini, Harry s'avança vers le miroir plein pied qui avait été apporté dans la chambre et il eut du mal à se reconnaître dans cette tenue, le jeune homme remarqua alors qu'il manquait un détail. Il glissa sa main dans la chemise en en sortit le pendentif que Marcus lui avait offert, celui des Volturi.

Bien, passons à la suite, proposa Sulpicia. Savez-vous danser ?

Euh ? la valse.

Ils passèrent ainsi l'heure suivante à revoir les pas de la valse et à apprendre ceux d'autres danses qu'il serait amené à pratiquer pendant la soirée.

Bien, fit finalement Anthenodora, pour le reste il te suffira de suivre Marcus, il est un très bon meneur.

Harry acquiesça avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'horloge, il lui restait une petite heure avant l'arrivée des premiers invités et il sentait déjà la nervosité le gagner. Ce fut une large main posée sur sa nuque qui calma le jeune homme, avec un léger sourire il se retourna pour faire face à Marcus en tenue de soirée.

Tu es magnifique, complimenta Harry en admirant la tenue de Marcus semblable à la sienne.

Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit Marcus.

Le vampire glissa son visage dans le cou du sorcier et inspira profondément avant de se redresser et d'embrasser chastement son amant, les reines les observant toujours. Puis ils se rendirent dans la salle du bal où les trônes avaient été placés. Harry salua Aro qui était déjà dans la salle, puis tous prirent place, les rois sur leurs trônes et les compagnes et compagnon à la droite de ceux-ci. Harry observa le trône de Caius toujours vide, puis il posa son regard sur Anthenodora avec inquiétude, la vampire risquait d'être prise pour cible. Par chance, ils y avaient pensé pendant la préparation de la défense et Jane et Alec étaient chargés exclusivement de sa protection.

Harry observa la salle décorée avec faste et luxe, puis il ferma les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit son expression s'était faite plus dure, son maintient plus droit et son regard plus sombre. Que le spectacle commence.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent alors, un clan de Chinois, vite suivi par un clan d'Africains. Rapidement de nombreux vampires venant des quatre coins du globe se présentèrent aux rois, certains lui jetèrent un regard dédaigneux, d'autres ne le regardèrent même pas, pensant sans doute qu'il servirait de repas au seigneur Marcus. Finalement le dernier clan entra dans la salle, le clan Cullen.

Carlisle s'avança alors pour saluer les rois.

J'ai bien cru que tu ne te joindrais pas à nous pour la fête, Carlisle, remarqua Aro.

Pardonne notre retard, notre vol a été retardé, s'excusa le médecin.

Mais je ne vois pas cette chère Isabella, ni ce cher Edward, nota le roi en balayant les Cullen du regard.

Aro s'avança alors vers Carlisle et tendit la main, ce dernier n'eut d'autres choix que de tendre la sienne permettant à Aro de voir la raison à l'absence du fils aîné. Aro ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'Edward avait préféré rester auprès de sa belle. Cependant en remontant un peu plus loin, il s'aperçut que le jeune homme avait omis un léger détail lors de son précédent retour de Voltera. Aro recula alors en fronçant les sourcils.

Aro ? demanda Harry dans un murmure en voyant cela.

Il semblerait que ce cher Edward n'ait pas parlé de notre arrangement à son clan, nota le roi.

Quel arrangement ? demanda Carlisle inquiet.

Nous avons laissez la vie sauve à l'humaine à condition qu'elle soit transformée dans l'année et que chaque membre de ton clan nous offre ses services à trois reprises.

Carlisle eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle.

Il a fait quoi ? demanda le médecin d'une voix blanche.

Puis il se tourna vers Alice.

Tu le savais ?

Pardonne moi Carlisle, mais Edward a dit qu'il t'en parlerait plus tard, alors je n'ai rien dit.

C'est cette humaine, cracha Rosalie furieuse.

Ce n'est pas elle qui a pris cette décision, remarqua Harry avec calme, c'est Edward. Il ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de réfléchir posément au choix qui lui a été donné, il a choisi pour elle. Et pour vous tous de toute évidence.

Il a raison, Rosalie, remarqua doucement Jasper. Bella nous aime tous beaucoup, elle ne nous aurait jamais enchaîné de la sorte.

Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, remarqua Marcus, alors profitez de la soirée.

Oui, bien sûr, approuva Carlisle.

Les Cullen s'éloignèrent alors des trônes pour regagner la foule. Aro se rassit doucement avec un léger soupir. Bientôt les discutions allèrent bon train, chacun demandant des nouvelles aux autres clans, ou bien discutant de leur tableau de chasse. Finalement, Aro se leva de nouveau et réclama le silence. Ce dernier se fit rapidement et bientôt toute l'attention fut portée sur le Leader des Volturi.

Mes chers amis, commença Aro, si j'ai décidé d'organiser un bal aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous présenter un nouveau membre de notre grande famille qu'est celle des Volturi.

Le roi tendit alors la main vers Harry, qui la prit sans la moindre hésitation. Le sorcier s'avança alors, toute son attitude dénotant d'une certaine noblesse. A sa vue, il y eut plusieurs murmures intrigués et indignés.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, continua Aro, Harry est toujours humain, cela étant du à une particularité dans son sang, qui fait que nous ignorons encore s'il peut être transformé sans risque.

Selon nos lois, il devrait être soit tué, soit transformé. S'il ne peut pas être transformé, pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ? interrompit grossièrement un vampire.

Tout simplement parce qu'il est l'âme sœur de Marcus, fit Aro avec un léger sourire. Mais si tu souhaites vraiment sa mort, je t'en pris, viens le tuer.

Le vampire secoua doucement la tête et recula devant le regard noir de Marcus.

Je vous présente donc notre prince, Harry Volturi.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, mais la plupart des vampires polémiquaient déjà sur sa présence dans la famille Volturi et l'absence de Caius à cette réception. C'est pas gagné, songea Harry en reprenant sa place auprès de Marcus, s'asseyant avec nonchalance sur l'accoudoir de celui-ci. Il sentit aussitôt la main de Marcus se poser sur sa cuisse de manière possessive.

Le bal avait commencé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, de nombreux vampires avaient envahi la piste de danse et Harry avait déjà dansé quelques valses avec Marcus, il en avait accordé également une à Sulpicia et Anthenodora. Les vampires n'avaient eu de cesse de l'observer comme une bête curieuse et Harry avait senti à plusieurs reprises certains essayer leurs dons sur lui, sans résultat grâce à sa magie.

Le sorcier était en train de danser une énième valse lorsqu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil un vampire qui lui semblait louche. Il observait discrètement autour de lui, puis soudainement il quitta la salle. Un fouineur ? se demanda Harry. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Lorsque la musique se tue, Harry s'excusa auprès de Marcus, embrassa chastement son roi, puis sortit de la salle, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il ressentit les alarmes qu'il avait placé sur les cachots s'activer.

Caius était allongé sur la banquette de sa cellule, écoutant les bruits de la fête avec mauvaise humeur. Une porte qui s'ouvre et des bruits de pas le tirèrent soudainement de ses ruminements. L'un de ses frère venait peut être le libérer ? Non ça n'était pas l'une de leurs odeurs, ni aucune de celles des Volturi. Qui alors ?

Vous êtes là, seigneur Caius, remarqua le vampire fouineur en apparaissant devant les barreaux. Seul et sans gardes.

Je n'ai pas besoin de gardes pour me défendre, répondit Caius avec nonchalance.

L'autre vampire eut un rictus. Et avant que Caius n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il ressentit une forte pression enserrer son bras. Celui-ci émit un craquement sonore dans le silence des cachots, écrasé par la pression que le vampire exerçait grâce à son pouvoir. Un autre craquement et le bras de Caius tomba en morceau. Le roi déchu haleta sous la douleur et s'effondra. Il peina à reprendre un souffle dont il n'avait pas besoin lorsqu'il sentit l'étau se resserrer autour de sa tête. Pourquoi la rune de protection ne marchait pas ? Allait-il mourir seul dans ces cachots sordides ? Tout d'un coup la pression se relâcha et Caius put reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre la raison de ce relâchement, Harry.

Harry qui avait entendu le léger cri de douleur de Caius depuis le haut des marches descendant aux cachots. Harry qui avait aperçût le vampire et qui avait compris qu'il devait user de son pouvoir sur Caius. Harry qui d'un sortilège, avait envoyé le vampire faire un vol plané d'une vingtaine de mètres.

Le vampire ennemi se releva et fit face au sorcier.

Harry Potter, décidément toujours là où il ne faut pas, ricana l'homme.

Le jeune mortel se tendit en entendant se rire, il l'avait déjà entendu pendant la guerre.

Pour ma part je suis surpris de vous voir ici, vous êtes venu ramper devant nos rois pour demander leur pardon ? Après tout ils n'ont pas du apprécier que vous aillez trahis votre propre espèce en vous alliant à Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort aurait rétabli les droits des vampires, nous n'aurions plus eu à nous cacher et surtout il aurait détrôné la famille Volturi. Voir Aro à genou devant moi, j'en rêvais, mais tu as mis fin à tout ça, cracha l'autre vampire furieux.

Il s'élança vers Harry mais le jeune homme ne s'entraînait pas avec la garde pour rien, il esquiva le premier coup et contre-attaqua aussitôt d'un sortilège bien placé dans le flan. Le vampire vola en direction de la cellule et percuta la porte de celle-ci, l'ouvrant dans un même temps. Harry s'avança alors vers l'homme à terre, mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit ce dernier se releva avec une vitesse impressionnante et attrapa Caius par la gorge avant de serrer. Harry remarqua alors un objet brillant dans la main du vampire qui partit en cendre.

Ces sortilèges, c'est de la camelote, marmonna le vampire.

Un sortilège, c'est uniquement grâce à un sortilège si tu as pu m'avoir de la sorte, ricana Caius, sans tes tours de passe-passe, je t'aurais déjà massacré.

Le vampire raffermit sa prise sur le roi. Harry s'avança alors, mais fut arrêté par l'homme.

Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? si tu fais le moindre geste, je le tue.

Harry se tendit parce qu'il savait que la menace était réelle, ainsi ne bougea-t-il pas. Le vampire voyant cela eut un large sourire, il s'avança vers le sorcier et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il lui envoya un crochet du droit, l'envoyant à terre. Par chance, la magie d'Harry était toujours sollicitée, de ce faite les coups portés n'étaient ressentis par Harry que comme des coups portés par un humain. Un coup de pied dans les cotes le sortit de ses réflexions.

Quand je pense qu'un grand homme comme lord Voldemort est mort à cause de toi, cracha le vampire en continuant à donner des coups de pied.

Caius, lui observait l'humain qui encaissait les coups pour le protéger lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. Le sorcier disait donc vrai, il ne voulait que protéger leur famille. Un coup plus vicieux atteignit Harry à l'épaule, lui déboîtant celle-ci dans un craquement lugubre qui résonna dans les cachots. Caius, qui observait la scène sans rien dire, lâcha soudainement un grondement, puis avec fureur, il se débattit contre son adversaire, il reprit le dessus et le décapita, profitant de la surprise de celui-ci.

Des halètements furent soudainement la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre dans les cachots. Harry observa Caius tenir la tête de celui qui avait attenté à leurs vies quelques instants plus tôt. Le roi lâcha finalement celle-ci et s'approcha d'Harry. Le jeune homme se redressa alors contre le mur et se tendit. Il n'était plus vraiment en état de se défendre. La main froide du vampire se posa alors doucement sur son épaule. Harry leva les yeux vers Caius et observa celui-ci, la colère avait disparu de ses yeux.

Il faut soigner ça, lâcha le roi, les humains sont si fragiles.

Harry eut un sourire et se releva en s'appuyant au mur. Pendant ce temps Caius avait récupéré le corps du vampire ainsi que la tête et les avaient enfermé dans une autre cellule, la porte de celle-ci étant démolie. Harry lui, était toujours appuyé contre le mur et sous le regard surpris de Caius, il remit son épaule en place. Harry savait que ça allait faire mal pendant encore un certain temps, mais avec l'attaque récente et les invités, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse.

Ainsi suivit-il Caius en direction de la salle de balle. Dire que leur entrée fut remarquée était un euphémisme, Marcus se leva d'un bond, près à massacrer Caius, alors qu'Aro fronçait les sourcils. Caius, lui, se contenta de rejoindre son trône et d'y prendre place comme si de rien n'était. Harry, qui s'était arrêté au milieu de la salle de balle, observa les rois faire avec un léger sourire. Puis il jeta un regard autour de lui, attirant du même coup toute l'attention sur lui. Le bleu qui apparaissait sur sa pommette faisant parler les vampires. Harry savait qu'il devait rapidement trouver le reste du clan du vampire qui était descendu dans les cachots. Une idée lui vint soudainement.

Un chasseur de vampire s'est introduit dans le château, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme. Est-ce qu'il manque quelqu'un ? tous les clans ont chacun de leurs membres ?

Les chasseurs de vampire étaient peu nombreux, c'était en générale des sorciers qui se faisaient de l'argent en tuant des vampires et en revendant les organes ou les crocs.

Il manque Laurent, remarqua alors une femme paniquée.

Harry tourna son regard vers la vampire qui était entourée de son clan. C'était des nomades.

Garde ! appela Harry d'une voix calme, mettez ce clan aux arrêts.

Un murmure s'éleva alors parmi les autres clans alors que les gardes neutralisaient sans mal les nomades grâce au pouvoir d'Alec.

Pourquoi un tel acte ? demanda Aro en s'approchant d'Harry.

Il n'y a pas de chasseur, mais je devais savoir à quel clan appartenait le vampire qui vient de nous attaquer, Caius et moi.

Aro fronça les sourcils alors que d'autres murmures s'élevaient dans la salle. Le roi s'approcha alors et s'empara sans douceur de la main du vampire le plus proche pour lire en lui. Cinq minutes plus tard, il repoussa la main avec une mine de dégoût.

Emmenez-les, ordonna-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Harry et posa une main sur son épaule, suis-moi.

Harry acquiesça, alors que Marcus se levait à son tour pour suivre son compagnon. D'un regard, Carlisle fut convié à les rejoindre. Aro les guida vers son bureau qui était le plus proche et jeta un regard inquiet à Harry, alors que Marcus ne lâchait pas son compagnon du regard, se retenant de l'emmener en sécurité dans leur appartement.

Je vais bien, rassura Harry, il m'a eu à la déloyale.

A la déloyale ? demanda Aro, intrigué.

Il menaçait Caius, répondit le sorcier en haussant les épaules.

Geste qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, car son épaules déboîtée se rappela à lui. Entendant le léger gémissement du jeune homme, Carlisle s'approcha de lui tout en jetant un regard à Marcus. Sur ordre du médecin, Harry ôta sa chemise dévoilant de multiples bleus qui parcouraient le torse du jeune homme. Carlisle s'approcha alors et les tâta, en particulier celui près des côtes, mais par chance aucune n'était cassée, Harry ayant utilisé sa magie pour amortir au mieux les coups reçus. Puis il regarda de plus près à l'épaule qui avait été déboîtée et qu'Harry avait remise en place et enfin, il s'assura que la bosse qu'il avait à la tempe n'occasionnerait pas plus de dégâts.

Les bleu disparaîtront d'ici une à deux semaines, l'épaule par contre risque d'être douloureuse pendant un certain temps, remarqua Carlisle.

Ne vous en faites pas, doc. j'ai l'habitude, rassura Harry.

La bosse à la tempe devrait disparaître elle aussi d'ici une à deux semaines.

Donc, tout va bien ? demanda Marcus.

Tout va bien, rassura le médecin.

Le soulagement fut alors perceptible dans le bureau. Aro remercia son vieil ami et celui-ci retourna à la fête.

Ce que j'aimerais savoir, maintenant, c'est pourquoi Caius est hors de sa cellule ? demanda Marcus en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Harry.

Celui-ci s'appuya contre son roi avec un léger sourire fatigué.

Il m'a sauvé, Marcus. Tu sais, lorsque nous étions en bas et que ce vampire me frappait, il aurait pu attendre ma mort avant de se dégager mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et après qu'il eut tué notre agresseur, j'étais blessé et sans défense et là encore il ne m'a rien fait. Je pense qu'il me fait un peu confiance maintenant.

Cela signifie donc qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de le remettre dans sa cellule, remarqua Aro.

Harry acquiesça doucement, avant de rire légèrement en entendant le grondement de Marcus.

S'il te fait encore le moindre mal, il n'aura pas la chance d'aller aux cachots cette fois.

Le sorcier acquiesça doucement, puis ils sortirent tous les quatre du bureau pour rejoindre la fête. Arrivé à deux couloirs de la salle de bal, Marcus fit stopper Harry. Voyant cela, Aro eut un sourire et continua sa route, laissant les deux compagnons seuls.

Ne me fait plus une telle frayeur, demanda le roi en plongeant son visage dans le cou du sorcier.

Pardonne-moi, Marcus, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire une telle promesse. Je suis un véritable aimant à problème.

Harry frissonna en sentant les lèvres de son amant embrasser sa jugulaire, alors que sa main se glissait sous sa chemise.

Marcus, on a des invités, rappela Harry.

Mais le roi ne l'écouta pas et glissa sa main jusqu'au cœur de l'humain pour le sentir battre, puis avec son autre main il attrapa les poignets de son amant et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête. Harry soupira doucement, de lassitude ou de plaisir il n'aurait su dire, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager, son roi avait besoin de le sentir toujours en vie.

Il fallut dix minutes de plus pour que Marcus accepte de lâcher Harry et pour qu'ils rejoignent le bal. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans problème et comme prévu, une heure avant le levé du soleil, tous les vampires étaient partis. Marcus entra dans leur appartement, cherchant alors le jeune homme du regard. Harry l'avait quitté quelques minutes plutôt et était retourné à leur appartement escorté par Jane, or la jeune femme était toujours devant la porte, donc … où était son compagnon. Marcus ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et eut un tendre sourire en voyant Harry allongé sur le lit encore en tenue de soirée. Il le déshabilla avec douceur et l'installa dans le lit, se couchant à ses cotés et l'attirant dans une douce étreinte.

C'est en regardant le visage endormi de son âme-sœur que Marcus s'aperçut alors qu'il n'en voulait plus vraiment à Caius et qu'il lui avait pardonné.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde,

Je viens d'avoir une bonne nouvelle : j'ai mon BTS.

Du coup, vu que je suis contente, je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire plaisir aussi ^^

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve le 20 pour le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Chercher

Harry ouvrit un œil lorsqu'il sentit une main froide se poser sur son torse. Le sorcier était tranquillement installé dans l'un des jardins du château et profitait du soleil pour bronzer un peu. Ainsi était-il torse nu, allongé de tout son long sur l'herbe. Il aurait bien aimé sortir du château, mais Marcus lui avait interdit de le faire sans la présence de Jane ou d'Alex et comme les deux étaient en mission en Amérique pour stopper une certaine Victoria, il était coincé.

Le sorcier offrit un sourire à Sulpicia et à Anthenodora qui l'avaient rejoint. Elles s'assirent sur une couverture amenée par leur garde personnel, alors qu'Harry fermait de nouveau les yeux.

N'allez-vous pas brûler à rester aussi longtemps au soleil ? s'inquiéta la femme d'Aro.

Ma magie me protège, rassura Harry avec un léger sourire.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et Harry recommença à somnoler doucement lorsqu'Anthenodora parla à nouveau.

Dites moi, mon prince, ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour le bras de Caius ?

Harry eut un sourire à cette question, Caius avait perdu son bras le jour du bal et comme il avait explosé, on n'avait pas pu le lui remettre.

Je pourrais le remplacer, je pense.

Pourquoi ne pas le faire alors ?

Parce que Caius ne me l'a pas demandé.

La reine fronça les sourcils à cette réponse.

Il doit apprendre à me faire confiance, soupira Harry en se tournant sur le ventre pour offrir son dos au soleil.

Caius est…

Plus têtu qu'une mule, continua Harry, je sais. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais soigner son bras s'il le voulait mais il ne m'a rien demandé alors…

Les reines échangèrent un regard. Les hommes. Harry eut un sourire et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il devait réfléchir, Noël arrivait vite et il devait trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Pour les gardes normaux, il avait pensé à des sucettes au sang, du moins s'il en trouvait faites avec du sang humain. Il savait aussi qu'il possédait dans ses coffres des bijoux, il pourrait les offrir aux reines. Mais il devait encore trouver pour Marcus, Aro, peut être Caius, Félix, Jane, Alec et Démétri.

Ce fut une large main posée sur ses reins qui réveilla le sorcier. Harry ouvrit un œil et jeta un regard à son compagnon. Puis il se leva et rejoignit la cuisine pour se préparer à manger sous le regard de Marcus.

Comment va Caius ? demanda le mortel.

Aussi bien qu'il puisse aller avec un bras en moins, répondit le roi dans un grognement.

Harry eut un sourire, il s'installa à table et commença à manger ce qu'il avait préparé sous le regard amoureux du vampire.

Lorsque Jane sera de retour il faudra que je sorte, j'aimerais aller dans une grande ville.

Pourquoi ?

Pour acheter des cadeaux de noël, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Nous ne fêtons pas Noël, répondit Marcus, sauf lorsqu'Aro organise un bal.

Harry eut un sourire à cette remarque. Aro et ces bals, c'était une grande histoire d'amour. Puis il se leva et se rapprocha de Marcus qui était assis un peu plus loin.

Donc tu ne veux pas que je t'offre un cadeau, demanda Harry en s'installant sur les genoux de son roi. Dommage, susurra-t-il.

Marcus déglutit difficilement face à l'attitude pour le moins allumeuse de son compagnon. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Marcus et l'embrassa, le vampire ne résista pas longtemps, il se releva et plaqua le jeune homme sur la table, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Une main se faufila sous le T-shirt d'Harry faisant gémir celui-ci, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Un grondement menaçant sortit de la gorge de Marcus, dans l'espoir d'effrayer celui qui venait de les déranger. Mais cela ne marcha pas. Marcus se redressa alors pour faire face à l'importun et se tendit en avisant Caius sur le pas de la porte.

Il y a des lieux plus appropriés pour ce genre de chose, remarqua le vampire blond.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Marcus en raffermissant sa prise sur Harry.

Parler à ton compagnon et lui demander un service.

Harry se dégagea alors des bras de Marcus et le rassura d'un murmure, puis il fit signe au seigneur Caius de s'approcher, il savait pourquoi le vampire était là. Caius s'assit sur une chaise et attendit les instructions d'Harry.

Enlevez votre haut.

Le vampire hésita et finalement, obéit, ôtant sa chemise. Harry s'approcha et palpa l'épaule du vampire avec prudence, il savait que les blessures résultant d'un membre arraché étaient toujours douloureuses. Puis il laissa parler sa magie, avec douceur il la laissa s'écouler de ses mains et remodeler le bras manquant. Comme Voldemort avait rendu sa main à Pettigrow. Un membre d'argent prit alors lentement forme à la place du bras manquant. Lorsqu'Harry eut fini, il s'écarta et laissa le roi s'habituer à son nouveau bras. Caius plia et déplia ses doigts et fit jouer ses articulations.

Ce bras sera un peu plus fort que l'autre et il est en argent pur, annonça Harry, il vous faudra un peu de temps pour vous y habituer mais ça ira.

Caius acquiesça doucement sans pour autant lâcher son bras des yeux, puis il remercia le sorcier et quitta la salle dans un état second.

Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Marcus, inquiet de l'attitude de son frère.

Il ira bien, ria doucement Harry

Il sentit de nouveau la main de Marcus se glisser sous ses vêtements, avec un léger rire Harry se tourna pour faire face au vampire.

Quelqu'un est bien tactile aujourd'hui.

Ton odeur est intoxicante, répondit Marcus.

Le vampire plongea son visage dans le cou de l'humain et inspira avidement son odeur. Harry eut un léger rire en sentant les mains de Marcus remonter sous son T-shirt.

Caius a raison, tu sais. La cuisine n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça.

Harry sentit son compagnon le soulever et la seconde d'après ils étaient dans leur appartement. Le roi reposa Harry au sol puis entreprit de le débarrasser de ses habits. Harry eut un léger rire et laissa Marcus lui ôter son t-shirt. Puis il s'écarta du vampire, la main posée sur le torse de celui-ci, il le fit reculer, jusqu'à tomber dans le canapé. Lentement, le sorcier déboutonna la chemise noire de son roi, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte, il se stoppa lorsqu'il arriva à la ceinture, laissant le temps à Marcus d'ôter complètement sa chemise.

Puis il s'agenouilla devant lui, ses mains s'attaquant à la pièce de cuir qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son but. Finalement, Harry réussit à défaire le pantalon, dévoilant le désir de son compagnon, Harry le caressa doucement, tirant des gémissements de plaisirs à Marcus. Puis il le titilla de la langue avant de le prendre en bouche, s'appliquant à offrir autant de plaisir que possible à son roi.

Marcus le fit arrêter lorsqu'il se sentit proche de la jouissance.

Déshabille-toi, ordonna le roi dans un murmure.

Harry se releva alors et déboutonna lentement son pantalon, qu'il laissa glisser le long de ses jambes, puis il glissa ses mains sous son boxer pour le faire descendre également, se présentant nu devant son compagnon qui le dévorait du regard.

Marcus tendit alors sa main vers Harry, qui la prit sans hésitation. Le sorcier fut alors attiré vers le roi et Marcus le fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Harry se pencha alors doucement pour embrasser son vampire, pendant que celui-ci le préparait doucement.

Finalement, Marcus s'empara des hanches d'Harry et le souleva lentement, puis il empala le jeune homme sur son membre attirant plus de gémissements de plaisir de celui-ci. Harry fut ensuite celui qui prit les devant, se déhanchant sur son compagnon, sous les baisers et les légères morsures de Marcus. Et lorsque les deux être atteignirent la jouissance, Marcus le mordit, le déclarant sien à nouveau alors qu'Harry jouissait entre leur deux corps.

Le sorcier s'effondra alors, épuisé, contre le torse de Marcus, haletant et essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il sentait les mains de Marcus caresser son dos avec tendresse.

Des coups frappés à la porte attirèrent l'attention de Marcus, il couvrit Harry avec son manteau, le jeune homme toujours plongé dans les limbes du plaisir n'avait pas réagit. Une fois sûr que le corps de son compagnon était complètement caché, le roi autorisa la personne derrière la porte à entrer. Aro pénétra alors dans la pièce suivit de Jane et d'Alec. La jeune femme détourna légèrement le regard lorsqu'elle avisa la position de son roi et de son prince, sous le sourire goguenard de son frère. Aro, lui, prit place dans un fauteuil en face du canapé avec un rictus moqueur.

A force de nous l'épuiser, il ne sera plus bon à rien, remarqua le roi.

Je suis encore suffisamment en forme pour te jeter un sort, répondit Harry sans bouger de sa position.

Ça je n'en doute pas, soupira Aro, nos gardes sont revenus de leur mission à Seattle.

Harry ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir Jane et Alec debout près du fauteuil d'Aro.

Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Marcus.

Il semblerait que les Cullen se soient fait des alliés parmi les loups, soupira Aro.

Doit-on intervenir ?

Pour le moment, ils n'ont rien fait qui demande notre attention, si ce n'est qu'Isabella n'est toujours pas transformée.

Il ne la transformera pas, répondit Harry, je l'ai vu dans son esprit, mais Carlisle le fera, il fera ce qu'il faut pour protéger sa famille.

Aro acquiesça, songeur.

Selon toi, est-ce que Edward peut être une menace ? demanda le leader des Volturi.

Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Je ne pense pas, il m'a l'air plutôt égoïste comme garçon, je pense qu'il serait plutôt une menace pour son humaine et pour sa famille, il n'osera jamais s'attaquer à notre famille, il est bien trop lâche pour ça.

Puis Harry se redressa légèrement et embrassa son vampire.

Si Jane est rentrée, alors je pourrai aller faire un peu de shopping demain ? demanda Harry.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur vers la jeune femme pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait et eut un sourire en la voyant acquiescer.

Pourquoi pas, répondit Marcus.

Je peux emmener les reines avec moi ? ça leur fera du bien de sortir un peu.

Si tu leur proposes je doute qu'elles refusent, remarqua Aro.

Ça ne t'ennuie pas trop, Aro ?

Si je lui interdis de sortir, Sulpicia va m'en vouloir pour des années alors je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Harry eut un sourire, Aro aimait bien trop sa compagne pour risquer de la mettre en colère. Et dire que la majorité des vampires pensaient qu'Aro et Caius gardaient prisonnières leurs femmes pour leur éviter le même sort que Didyme. S'ils savaient !

Aro et Marcus discutèrent alors de plusieurs affaires en cours puis Aro prit congé, leur recommandant de ne pas trop faire de bêtise et souriant en voyant le jeune mortel rougir finalement. Mais Harry oublia vite sa gêne lorsque Marcus l'emmena dans leur chambre et passa le reste de la journée à lui prouver combien il l'aimait.

Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, le soleil était en train de se lever, les premiers rayons passant pas la fenêtre, parant son compagnon de mille diamants. Harry eut un doux sourire, il embrassa tendrement Marcus avant de se lever. Aujourd'hui était une journée shopping. Il prit sa douche rapidement et se prépara, s'habillant d'un simple jean et d'une chemise dont il remonta les manches. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, Marcus était déjà prêt et l'attendait, puis il le guida vers les cuisines pour un rapide petit déjeuner. Une fois le déjeuner prit, Harry se rendit, toujours accompagné de Marcus, au garage où les attendaient Sulpicia, Anthenodora, Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec et Félix.

Harry, les reines et les gardes se répartirent dans deux voitures différentes pour se rendre à Pise, la grande ville le plus proche. Les reines étaient surexcitées, il y avait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient plus quitté le château. Ainsi les reines étaient dans une voiture avec Félix et Alec et Harry était dans l'autre avec Jane.

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent un peu à l'écart du centre ville. Harry sortit de la sienne et ouvrit la portière de celle des reines, s'assurant lorsqu'elles sortirent que les protections qu'il avait mises en place marchaient. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les premiers magasins.

Les reines semblèrent comme des poissons dans l'eau lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le premier magasin de vêtements de luxe qu'elles trouvèrent. Harry eut un sourire et laissa les reines à leur affaire, lui même se perdant dans les rayons, cherchant un cadeau qu'il pourrait faire pour noël. Son regard s'arrêta sur un long manteau de cuir noir. Il pencha la tête alors qu'une idée lui venait pour les gardes. Il arriverait sans doute à en trouver en peau de dragon noir dans le monde magique. Ça plairait sans doute aux garçons, mais pas à Jane. Harry continua à déambuler entre les rayons, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil aux reines pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien. Un regard par dessus son épaule lui apprit que Jane restait près de lui. Harry eut un léger rire en voyant les vendeurs se presser pour répondre au moindre besoin de Sulpicia et d'Anthenodora.

Elles semblent s'amuser, murmura Harry avec un léger sourire.

Elles n'ont pas quitté le château depuis longtemps, répondit Jane.

Alors assurons-nous qu'elles n'oublient pas cette journée de si tôt.

Jane acquiesça et suivit le prince alors que celui-ci allait rejoindre les reines. La matinée se déroula un peu de manière similaire, les reines entraient dans une boutique, épuisaient les vendeurs, repartaient, parfois en achetant et parfois sans acheter au grand damne des employés.

Ils firent un arrêt pour permettre à Harry de manger un sandwich à midi, puis ils reprirent leur balade dans les rues ensoleillées de Pise. Arrivés près de la fameuse tour, Harry se stoppa alors qu'une sensation familière lui vint. Il était près d'une entrée du monde magique.

Mon prince ? appela Jane, en le voyant s'arrêter.

Harry reporta alors son attention sur ses accompagnateurs puis il eut un léger sourire.

Je dois aller quelque part.

Où ça ? demanda Anthenodora.

Il y a une avenue marchande de mon monde pas loin, j'aimerai y jeter un œil.

Allons-y ensemble, proposa Sulpicia.

Je suis désolé, soupira Harry, mais les vampires sont très mal accueillis dans mon monde. Vous seriez en danger si vous veniez.

On ne peut pas vous laissez seul, remarqua Jane.

C'est vrai, Marcus serait furieux, soupira Harry. Jane, tu m'accompagnes. Alec et Félix vous restez avec nos reines. Si vous le voulez bien mes dames, nous nous retrouverons à la voiture, disons dans trois heures.

Très bien, acquiesça Anthenodora, mais soyez prudent.

Je le serai, promis Harry.

Le petit groupe se sépara alors, Harry se dirigeant vers un petit antiquaire alors que les reines continuaient leur visite. Ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique, puis sur l'avenue, une fois qu'Harry eut montré au marchant d'antiquité qu'il était bien un sorcier.

Passons à la banque d'abord, fit doucement Harry. Et Jane ?

Mon prince ?

Ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

Oui mon prince.

Harry avança le long de l'allée, observant les divers magasins et notant leurs emplacements pour de futures emplettes. Le sorcier pouvait sentir Jane derrière lui en permanence et il s'assurait lui même qu'elle ne le perdait pas de vu.

Quand Harry arriva finalement devant la banque, il eut un sourire en voyant le bâtiment à colonnades blanches semblable à celui du Chemin de Traverse. De toute évidence, Gringotts avait le monopole des fortunes de ce monde. Harry entra, suivi de Jane et se présenta à un comptoir. Il déposa sa clé sur celui-ci et demanda à faire un retrait. Le gobelin examina la clé et sursauta en voyant à qui elle appartenait.

Un conseiller demande à vous voir au plus vite, M. Potter.

Cela fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme, mais il laissa le gobelin le guider vers un bureau au fond de la banque. Il fut introduit dans un bureau richement décoré où était assis un gobelin plus âgé.

M. Potter, salua celui-ci en se levant. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Rognak, le conseiller de la famille Potter.

Je suis surpris, je pensais que mon conseiller était en Angleterre.

Nos bureaux sont particuliers, M. Potter, ils communiquent, si je puis dire, avec toutes nos agences.

Le gobelin lui désigna ensuite une carte du monde et Harry put voir que l'Italie était en surbrillance.

Je vois, murmura le sorcier. Votre collègue m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ?

Oui, M. Potter. J'ai bien peur que la situation en Angleterre ne se soit dégradée pour vous.

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

Le gouvernement magique a demandé la saisie de tous vos biens, ils vous accusent d'être devenu un mage noir.

Foutaise, répliqua Harry.

J'en ai conscience, M. Potter. Mais on ne peut pas dire non au gouvernement.

Harry pâlit alors, comprenant ce que le gobelin voulait dire.

Ils m'ont tout pris ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

Non, vous êtes un client respectable de notre banque et si les sorciers sont aveugles quant à ce que vous êtes ce n'est pas notre cas. Nous avons bloqué certains de vos coffres, en particulier celui des Black ainsi que celui contenant la plus grosse part de la fortune des Potter, le gouvernement n'a pas pu y toucher.

Harry se détendit en entendant cela, son héritage était tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille et il ne laisserait certainement pas le gouvernement le lui prendre.

Que dois-je faire pour protéger mon patrimoine, selon vous ?

Pour le moment, vous n'avez été accusé de rien et la décision de vider vos comptes n'est pas une décision de justice, la seule raison pour laquelle nous avons du obéir est que l'ordre venait du ministre en personne et qu'il est stipulé dans notre traité avec le monde sorcier que nous devrons obéir aux ordres du ministre lorsqu'ils sont fait en personne et de vive voix.

Je vois, donc je peux encore accéder à mes coffres.

Oui, monsieur.

Et je peux en transférer le contenu.

Bien sur, monsieur.

Est-ce que le gouvernement pourrait découvrir vers quel compte, je fais le transfert ?

Si le compte est ouvert pour un citoyen britannique, j'ai peur que oui, M. Potter.

Et si c'est un citoyen italien ?

Alors seule une décision de justice signée par les deux pays permettrait au gouvernement britannique de découvrir vers quel compte vous avez transféré les fonds.

Que dois-je faire pour ouvrir un compte ?

Je peux m'en occuper, remarqua le gobelin en sortant un formulaire de l'un de ses tiroirs. A quel nom voulez vous ouvrir ce compte ?

Marcus Volturi.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la banque une petite heure plus tard, il ne savait pas s'il devait être triste ou en colère contre son gouvernement. Lui le prochain mage noir, c'était ridicule. Il soupira alors et s'arrêta.

Mon prince ? demanda Jane en s'approchant.

Je me suis battu pour eux et c'est de cette manière qu'ils me remercient, j'ai bien fait de quitter ce monde. Allons-y, Jane, on a encore des courses à faire.

La jeune femme acquiesça et suivit son prince dans l'allée marchande. Le premier arrêt d'Harry fut dans un magasin de bonbons. Il s'approcha du comptoir et demanda rapidement s'il faisait des sucettes au sang humain. Le vendeur acquiesça avec hésitation, Harry passa alors commande pour une centaine de kilos de sucrerie pour les vampires et une petite dizaine pour lui. Il ne voulait pas revenir trop vite dans ce monde. Une fois cela fait il donna l'adresse du château, pour la commande de sucettes, s'empara de sa propre commande qu'il rétrécie et glissa dans son sac à dos. Puis il se rendit dans un magasin de vêtement où il trouva des manteaux en cuir de dragon noir pour Démétri, Alec et Félix.

Vois-tu quelque chose qui te plaît, Jane ?

Le regard de la vampire parcourut les rayons puis elle secoua la tête de manière négative. Rien ne lui plaisait ici. Mais Harry ne désespéra pas, il trouverait bien quelque chose pour la garde.

Le prochain arrêt fut moins banal, mais Harry était sur de trouver quelque chose qui plairait à Caius dans l'armurerie. Et au vu du regard que Jane posait sur certaines armes, il trouverait sans doute aussi quelque chose pour la jeune femme. Une arme pour Jane, cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que cela, elle n'était pas une combattante, se servant exclusivement de son pouvoir dans les combats, mais depuis la visite d'Isabella et la découverte de son immunité, la jeune vampire semblait moins confiante en elle.

Le regard d'Harry parcourut les différentes armes et s'arrêta sur une fine épée en argent. Caius avait toujours détesté les loups-garous, ainsi il aimait s'entourer d'objets en argent. Harry eut un sourire en voyant Jane revenir vers lui avec une fine dague. Il posa les deux armes sur le comptoir.

Sont-elles résistantes ? demanda le sorcier au vendeur.

Ouai, elles le sont.

Assez pour être maniées par des vampires ?

Le vendeur se tendit à cette question, mais il acquiesça tout de même.

Je prends les deux.

Mon prince, murmura Jane pour protester.

Tu auras la tienne pour noël, Jane.

La vampire acquiesça doucement alors qu'Harry prenait le paquet et le glissait dans son sac. Ils sortirent de la boutique et Harry se dirigea alors vers la bijouterie. Il ne pourrait pas accéder à ses coffres avant que leur contenu ne soit transféré et donc les bijoux de sa famille ne lui seront pas accessibles avant noël. Par chance la banque avait accepté de lui prêter de l'argent sans intérêt en attendant que l'opération financière soit complète.

Mon prince, murmura Jane en lui agrippant le bras.

J'ai vu, répondit Harry tranquillement, il nous suit depuis que nous sommes sorties de la banque.

Dois-je l'arrêter.

Inutile, de toute façon il fallait bien qu'un jour, on sache où je m'étais installé.

Jane acquiesça tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le sorcier qui les suivait.

Ils passèrent dans une bijouterie où Harry acheta deux magnifiques parures chargées de bouclier de protection pour les deux reines. Puis il fit le point. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le cadeau d'Aro et de Marcus.

Le regard d'Harry parcourut l'allée, cherchant un magasin susceptible de lui donner des idées. Voyons voir, Aro aimait les choses rares et précieuses, mais le vampire devait déjà posséder bon nombre d'œuvres d'art dans sa collection. Harry soupira alors, désespérant de trouver un cadeau qui plairait à Aro.

Son regard parcourut une vitrine lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur deux miroirs. Le sourire revint sur le visage du sorcier, au moins il avait trouvé un cadeau pour Marcus, il était sûr que son compagnon apprécierait les miroirs à double sens pour leur permettre de communiquer. Le jeune homme pénétra dans le magasin et acheta les deux miroirs, puis son regard accrocha une montre à gousset assez simple. Harry la prit en main et l'ouvrit avec curiosité, il pouvait sentir la magie temporelle placée sur l'objet.

Vous avez le coup d'œil, jeune homme, remarqua alors le propriétaire du magasin.

Est-ce un retourneur de temps ?

Non, mais vous avez raison de penser qu'elle permet de contrôler le temps. En fait son pouvoir si particulier permet à son utilisateur d'arrêter le temps pendant dix secondes environ. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais en cas de problème ça peut sauver des vies. Vous avez de la chance, sur les cinq montres crées, c'est la seule qui a "survécu".

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire, ravi d'avoir trouvé tous les cadeaux qu'il voulait. Il acheta la montre et remercia le vieil homme, puis il sortit de la boutique. Le jeune homme lâcha un juron en voyant le soleil se coucher, il allait être en retard au rendez-vous avec les reines. Il se dirigea alors au pas de course vers la sortie de l'allée, suivit par Jane qui arborait un léger sourire amusé.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Trouver

Harry était installé dans la bibliothèque, profitant des divers ouvrages collectés par les Volturi au fil des ans. Harry reposa le livre qu'il venait de finir et posa un regard sur les étagères qui l'entouraient, se demandant s'il aurait la volonté d'en lire un autre. Les rois étaient en audience alors il ne pouvait pas allez voir Marcus et comme c'était une audience avec un clan important tous les principaux gardes étaient en poste avec leurs rois.

Harry se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était affalé et se dirigea vers l'échelle la plus proche, il monta jusqu'en haut et jeta un coup d'œil aux différents titres proposés. C'était des pièces de théâtre, les originaux, il s'empara d'une pièce de Shakespeare : la nuit des rois. Et il retourna s'asseoir avec un léger soupir, il n'aimait pas lorsque les rois étaient en audience exceptionnelle.

Une porte qui claque violemment contre le mur, réveilla le sorcier en sursaut, le livre tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Mais Harry était plus concentré sur Jane qui était entrée en trombe dans la bibliothèque.

Jane ?

Maître Aro vous demande de toute urgence.

Harry se leva alors, posant le livre sur une table en passant devant, et il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry inquiet alors qu'il approchait de la salle.

Des sorciers, répondit Jane.

Harry se tendit à cette remarque et accéléra un peu le pas, une fois près de la porte fermée qui donnait sur la salle du trône, Harry s'arrêta et rajusta sa tenue sous le regard de Jane. Il ferma les yeux et se glissa dans la peau du prince de Voltera. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il jeta un regard à Jane et cette dernière ouvrit la porte, livrant le passage à Harry.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en voyant le monde qu'il y avait : plusieurs sorciers du ministère anglais, les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, les Weasley, Hermione, Remus, Tonks et Kingsley. Harry s'avança d'un pas royal passant entre les sorciers pour rejoindre les trônes.

Y a-t-il un problème mon roi ? demanda le sorcier à Aro.

Un problème ? rugit Ron, c'est toi qui a un problème ! Regarde-toi entouré de ces monstres.

Ron s'effondra alors touché par le pouvoir de Jane. Il lâcha un cri de douleur.

Ça suffit, Jane, ordonna calmement Harry.

Le rouquin cessa alors de convulser, il haleta douloureusement et se releva avec peine.

Il y a une règle appliquée à Voltera que vous devez forcement connaître. Tout sorcier prit dans la ville est tué. La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie est parce que vous me connaissez. Alors un conseil Ron, ne te met pas à dos le seul ici qui peut te sauver.

Ron se tendit sous la menace à peine voilée, à ce moment là Ginny s'avança vers le jeune prince.

Mais Harry il faut que tu rentres pour le mariage.

Un grondement sourd vint de Marcus à cette annonce. Par précaution Harry coinça son compagnon sur son trône.

J'ignorais que nous devions nous marier, Ginny.

Bien sur que si, tu m'as même donné la bague de fiançailles de ta mère. Tu ne te souviens plus ? Ce n'est pas grave ça va te revenir.

Harry se tendit à cette remarque et jeta un regard à la main de Ginny. Ses poings se serrèrent alors de rage en voyant qu'elle portait l'un de ses bijoux de famille.

Je ne t'ai jamais donné cette bague Ginny, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ignorais que je l'avais. Autrement dit, la seule façon pour mettre la main dessus est de me la voler. Rends la moi.

Ginny recula alors, croisant les bras.

Elle est a moi maintenant et on va se marier, répondit Ginny butée.

Je te laisse une dernière chance de me la rendre de ton plein grès Ginny, siffla Harry les dents serrées.

Mais la jeune fille refusa, secouant vivement la tête. Il suffit d'un simple regard vers Alec pour que celui-ci fasse usage de son pouvoir, privant Ginny de tous ses sens. Le vampire se glissa alors près d'elle et reprit la bague. Puis il s'écarta et mit fin à son pouvoir. Ginny s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle n'avait plus la bague. Furieuse, elle sortit sa baguette et la tendit vers le vampire. Jane réagit aussitôt à la menace en faisant agir son pouvoir. Harry s'avança alors vers la jeune sorcière et s'empara de sa baguette qu'elle avait lâchée. Puis il recula avant de faire un signe à Jane lui ordonnant de stopper son pouvoir. Ginny haleta comme son frère avant elle alors que Mme Weasley s'approchait vivement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Heidi.

Mon prince ? demanda la vampire en s'approchant de lui.

Trouve-moi un bijoutier qui pourrait me nettoyer cette bague, ordonna Harry en lui tendant le bijou.

La vampire acquiesça, s'empara de l'objet avant de sortir de la salle.

Qu'es-tu devenu, murmura Mme Weasley en observant le prince.

Ce que le monde sorcier a fait de moi.

Mme Weasley se leva alors et s'avança vers Harry dans une attitude qui se voulait menaçante, mais Jane s'approcha aux cotés du prince, rappelant sa présence et son pouvoir.

Quittez la ville, Mme Weasley, vous et votre famille et ne revenez plus ici car la prochaine fois, je ne pourrai pas arrêter mes vampires.

La mère de famille observa le sorcier devant lui, puis elle attrapa Ginny par le bras et entraîna sa famille vers les portes de la salle, seuls Fred et George ne bougèrent pas, restant aux cotés de Remus et Hermione.

Santiago ?

Mon prince ?

Assure-toi qu'ils quittent la ville.

Bien mon prince.

Le vampire sortit de la salle alors qu'Harry reportait son attention sur le petit groupe venu du ministère.

Et vous ? demanda Harry en regardant Kingsley. Quel est le but de vote visite ?

Harry regard le sorcier noir se tourner vers un petit gratte papier qui était resté depuis le début derrière les aurors. Voyant celui-ci trembler, Kingsley soupira puis se retourna vers Harry.

Sur ordre du ministère, nous sommes ici pour t'arrêter, annonça Kingsley.

Vraiment ? demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé. C'est très courageux de la part du ministre d'envoyer d'autres personnes dans la gueule du loup. Ou du vampire, au choix.

Il y eut plusieurs ricanements parmi les spectateurs présents.

Le ministre… le ministre a des choses plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper d'un gêneur tel que vous, répliqua courageusement le fonctionnaire. Pou… pourquoi devrait-il se déplacer pour un problème aussi insignifiant que vous ?

Plusieurs vampires grognèrent alors de rage, mais Harry les stoppa d'un mouvement de la main.

Suicidaire ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers le chef des aurors.

Stupide, répondit Kingsley dans un soupir.

Harry aperçût alors du coin de l'œil, Tonks qui reculait se plaçant derrière le représentant du ministère et avant que l'homme n'ait dit une autre bêtise qui pourrait lui coûter la vie, Tonks lui jeta un stupefix.

Oups ! Comme je suis maladroite, lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

C'est un problème sur lequel il faut travailler, remarqua Harry avec un sourire amusé. Est-ce que ça va poser problème ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Kingsley en désignant le fonctionnaire.

Non, aucun.

Bien.

Es-tu en sécurité ici ? demanda l'auror.

Je le suis, assura Harry.

C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Nous partons, ordonna Kingsley en jeta un regard aux autres aurors.

On a reçu des ordres, remarqua l'un d'entre eux.

C'est exact, malheureusement, nous sommes en dehors de notre juridiction, remarqua le black.

Harry observa avec une certaine surprise le soulagement de plusieurs aurors à l'idée qu'ils n'auraient pas à l'arrêter ou peut être était-ce à l'idée de ne pas avoir à affronter les vampires. Harry les observa partir, emmenant avec eux le gratte-papier du ministère.

Puis il fit face aux personnes restantes. Fred et George s'approchèrent et tournèrent autour de lui pour l'observer. Harry se laissa scruter avec un léger sourire amusé, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre des jumeaux.

Donc…, commença Fred.

Tu es un Volturi ? finit George.

En effet.

Comment l'es-tu devenu ?

Mon compagnon est un Volturi, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Lequel ? demanda George en scrutant les gardes.

Il n'est pas de ce coté là de la salle, remarqua Harry avec un sourire.

Les jumeaux stoppèrent leur investigation et se retournèrent pour faire face à Harry, puis avec stupeur leurs regards se posèrent sur les rois derrière Harry. Les jumeaux étaient bouches bées face à la révélation du sorcier.

Un roi, murmura Fred.

Tu as un roi pour compagnon, rajouta George.

Harry éclata alors de rire face aux têtes des jumeaux.

Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ça vous surprend, je n'ai jamais rien fait comme tout le monde, remarqua Harry. Et les gardes n'ont pas cessé de m'appeler mon prince depuis le début.

Il y a une différence entre faire les choses d'une autre manière et avoir pour compagnon l'un des plus vieux et plus puissants vampires au monde, répliqua George.

Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant soudainement le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Fred.

Un prince donc… remarqua Fred. Pourquoi pas une reine ? rajouta-t-il amusé.

Les robes à corset ne me vont pas, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Mais la lueur amusée dans le regard du jeune prince fit éclater de rire les jumeaux.

Bien, lâcha Fred, de toute évidence, notre petit frère va bien.

Et il est en sécurité, rajouta George.

Alors nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, n'est-ce pas mon cher George.

Parfaitement mon cher Fred, il nous reste cependant encore une chose à faire.

Prendre congé de notre prince, approuva Fred.

Les deux jumeaux firent face à Harry avec une solennité feinte, puis ils s'inclinèrent bas, très bas pour saluer Harry. Celui-ci secoua la tête amusé et promit aux jumeaux de rester en contact. Fred et George saluèrent une dernière fois Harry de manière exagérée et sortirent de la salle.

Ils sont étranges, remarqua Aro.

Ils étaient relativement calme aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé, nota Harry. Mais un conseil, si vous veniez à les rencontrer encore, n'acceptez rien de leur part, les jumeaux sont connus pour leurs farces et attrapes.

Harry se tourna alors vers les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.

Vous semblez avoir la situation en main, ici, M. Potter.

Je suis avec ma famille, acquiesça Harry en laissant son regard parcourir les vampires présents. Tout va bien. Et à Poudlard ?

Ça irait mieux si le ministre arrêtait d'y fourrer son nez, répondit la professeur avec un soupir.

S'il devient trop insistant, rappelez lui que Poudlard est une institution indépendante et que le conseil d'administration peut être dissout par l'actuel directeur de Poudlard.

Je l'ignorais, murmura la professeur avec surprise.

Le professeur Dumbledore m'en a touché un mot, une fois, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il m'a dit qu'il gardait les papiers qui expliquaient cela dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Nous avons fouillé tous les tiroirs de son bureau, remarqua McGonagall avec une mine pensive.

Y comprit le tiroir caché ?

Le tiroir caché ?

Harry eut un ricanement amusé.

D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Mme Pomfrey fouillait son bureau régulièrement pour lui prendre tous ses bonbons, elle avait peur qu'à force d'en manger il ne fasse du diabète. Donc il était obligé de les planquer.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, grommela la vieille femme. Nous chercherons.

Elle s'approcha alors d'Harry et posa une main sur son épaule.

Puisque vous semblez aller bien, nous allons rentrer. Au moindre problème, M. Potter, sachez que Poudlard vous sera toujours ouvert.

Merci, répondit Harry avec gratitude, il avait toujours considéré Poudlard comme sa maison.

Allons-y, Severus.

Les deux professeurs quittèrent alors la salle, après avoir salué les rois d'un mouvement de la tête.

Il ne t'aime pas, remarqua Marcus.

C'est mon père qu'il n'aime pas et comme je lui ressemble beaucoup... J'imagine qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Mais pendant la guerre, il a toujours fait en sorte de me garder en vie.

Le regard d'Harry se posa alors sur Hermione et sur Remus qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début.

Tu as l'air en forme, Lunard, remarqua Harry avec un doux sourire.

Toi aussi, répondit Remus, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça après avoir appris que tu te trouvais à Voltera.

Tout va bien, rassura Harry une fois de plus.

Remus s'avança alors dans le but de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras, mais Harry eut un pas de recul et un sourire d'excuse.

Excuse-moi, Remus, mais mon compagnon est assez protecteur et je doute qu'il apprécie l'odeur d'un loup sur moi.

Je comprends, acquiesça Remus avec un sourire amusé. Tu sembles avoir repris des couleurs en tout cas et du poids.

Avec des vampires surprotecteurs, il n'aurait pu en être autrement, répondit Harry avec un léger rire. Ils s'assurent tous que je mange bien trois fois pas jours et que je sorte régulièrement. Et pour toi comment ça va en Angleterre ?

Je survis, répondit Remus avec un léger sourire triste. J'ai trouvé un travail que je pouvais faire chez moi et mon employeur semble content de moi.

C'est bien, approuva le jeune homme, mais en cas de problème prévient moi, je t'aiderais de toutes les manières possibles.

J'en prends note. Bien je ne vais pas embêter tes vampires plus longtemps.

Fais attention à toi, Lunard.

Toi aussi. Je t'attends dehors Hermione.

Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant ça et surtout en entendant le ton sur lequel Remus avait prononcé cette phrase, un regard vers Marcus lui apprit que son intuition était juste. Hermione s'approcha alors d'Harry hésitante.

Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune femme.

De quoi ?

D'avoir été tellement sur ton dos depuis la fin de la guerre, soupira Hermione. J'ai juste pensé que si tu avais rapidement une vie normale, avec un travail et tout le reste, les journalistes te laisseraient plus vite tranquille. Je sais que tu as horreur d'être le centre de l'attention.

Harry s'approcha alors et étreignit doucement son amie.

Tout va bien maintenant, rassura Harry.

Hermione s'écarta alors et jeta un regard aux rois.

Alors lequel est le tien ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Marcus, répondit Harry.

La jeune sorcière observa le roi en question et comprit rapidement ce qui l'avait attiré chez le vampire.

Alors… toi et Remus ?

Hermione sursauta vivement et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

Comment as-tu su ? Pas… pas que l'on voulait te le cacher, mais j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction, avoua Hermione.

Hermione, tu es la personne la plus tolérante et la plus gentille que je connaisse, je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux pour Remus, je sais que tu sauras prendre soin de lui. Quand à savoir comment je le sais, et bien… aurais-tu oublié nos cours de défense en troisième année ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler, puis ça fit tilt.

Le pouvoir du seigneur Marcus, murmura Hermione.

Ouais, Marcus peut voir les liens qui existent entre les gens, tu te souviens.

Hermione acquiesça distraitement.

Et le seigneur Aro peut lire dans les pensées des gens avec un contact physique.

La jeune femme gloussa soudainement alors qu'une pensée lui vint.

Quoi ? demanda Harry.

Quand on était à Poudlard, tu râlais tout le temps parce que les journalistes ne te laissaient aucune intimité et maintenant.

La différence est que mes vampires ne se serviront de rien de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir contre moi.

Tes vampires ?

Ouaip, je suis le prince de Voltera, tu te souviens, répondit Harry en prenant une pose plus noble.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire. Harry eut à son tour un léger sourire, puis il s'approcha d'Hermione et prit son visage en coupe avec douceur. La jeune femme observa son ami surprise par le geste de celui-ci et sa surprise grandit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Harry se poser sur son front.

Harry…

Prends soin de toi et du vieux loup et si vous avez un problème venez me trouver.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant le double sens de la déclaration d'Harry.

Harry… les lois.

Sirius est mort et Ron m'a trahi. Toi et Remus êtes ma seule famille sorcière encore en vie. Je me fiche des lois, si vous êtes en danger alors vous pourrez venir trouver refuge à Voltera.

Harry jeta un regard à Aro, celui-ci acquiesça comprenant la demande du prince. Le sorcier fit alors apparaître d'un tour de main deux broches portant le blason de la famille Volturi.

Ça vous ouvrira les portes de la ville, assurez-vous de les porter ou au moins de les avoir sur vous.

Hermione prit les deux bijoux, puis elle étreignit le jeune homme avec force avant de s'écarter.

Tu as changé, remarqua Hermione.

Oui, ou bien peut être que je suis tout simplement moi-même.

La jeune sorcière s'écarta alors d'Harry de quelques pas.

Ça te va bien, remarqua Hermione. Tu as raison, tu es sûrement redevenu toi même, ici.

Harry observa alors son amie saluer les rois puis quitter la salle dignement, sous le sourire d'Harry.

Par la suite le regard d'Harry se posa sur son pendentif qu'il observa pendant quelques secondes. Hermione avait raison, elle avait toujours eut raison, il avait l'âme d'un leader. Et il avait indéniablement sa place dans la famille des Volturi.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur ses rois, Caius semblait bouillir de colère à l'idée qu'il ait permis à un loup de revenir à Voltera. Aro lui semblait plus curieux qu'autre chose. Et Marcus l'observait avec attention, voulant sans doute savoir comment il allait après les confrontations d'aujourd'hui. Harry leva alors légèrement le menton avec un semblant d'arrogance, prenant l'attitude du prince qu'il devait être. A ce geste, Aro eut un sourire, tout comme Marcus et Caius sembla se calmer.

Hermione avait raison, il avait enfin trouvé sa place.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'ai pratiquement fini d'écrire Magia Del Sangue. Cette histoire aura en tout 15 chapitres et peut être une suite mais je ne suis pas sure. J'ai d'autres projets pour le moment.

Donc, cela signifie que je vais modifier mes dates de publication (j'hésite entre un chapitre par semaine ou un toute les deux semaines **sourire angélique**)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : Offrir

Un ciel étoilé. C'était rare en Angleterre à cette période de l'année et plus encore en Écosse à cause des nuages. Harry était installé dans l'un des jardins du château profitant de la nuit fraîche et du ciel. Enfant, il n'avait pas pu voir les étoiles, son oncle l'enfermait toujours dans son placard avant la tombée de la nuit. De par ce fait, il n'avait vraiment pu voir les étoiles qu'à son arrivée à Poudlard. Le ciel d'Italie était magnifique et Harry en profitait dès qu'il le pouvait.

Harry ? appela une voix surprise.

Le sorcier releva la tête puis il eut un sourire en voyant qui venait le déranger.

Aro.

Que fais-tu là ?

Je profite des étoiles, répondit le sorcier en se réinstallant dans l'herbe.

Le regard d'Aro se posa sur le ciel, puis de nouveau sur le jeune mortel. Le roi s'approcha alors et s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe. Harry lui jeta un regard surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à sc que le roi s'assoit par terre. Ce n'était pas une attitude très royale.

Aro ?

Je me souviens que je faisais la même chose lorsque j'étais humain. Je sortais à la nuit tombée et rejoignait les pâturages.

Comment c'était ? Lorsque tu étais humain ?

Plus simple, soupira le vampire, et en même temps plus compliqué.

Harry acquiesça comprenant ce que voulait dire Aro.

Est-ce que cela te manque ? d'être humain je veux dire.

Je suis un vampire maintenant, les regrets ne servent à rien.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa de nouveau sur le ciel et le silence s'installa. Rassurant et confortable. Aro connaissait tout de sa vie, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et Aro savait que c'était réciproque. Le roi se perdit dans ses souvenirs, se souvenant de sa vie humaine. Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur le jeune homme à coté de lui, il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais le jeune prince s'était endormi.

Avec un léger sourire, il se leva et passa ses bras derrière les épaules et sous les genoux d'Harry, puis il prit la direction des appartements de Marcus. Son frère lui ouvrit la porte et s'écarta en voyant son jeune compagnon endormi dans les bras d'Aro.

Où était-il ?

Dans les jardins intérieurs, répondit Aro en posant son fardeau sur le canapé.

Merci.

Aro souhaita une bonne nuit à son frère puis rejoignit ses propres appartements où Sulpicia l'attendait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la vampire pour comprendre que quelque chose tracassait son compagnon.

Quelque chose te trouble, mon roi, demanda la reine en prenant place sur le canapé aux cotés d'Aro.

Juste des réflexions sur une discution que j'ai eu avec Harry plus tôt.

Sur quoi ? demanda Sulpicia en se blottissant contre son compagnon.

Aro passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne.

Sur ma vie humaine.

Et ? demanda Sulpicia en embrassant le cou d'Aro.

Rien, ma vie humain est du passé, répondit le vampire, ma vie actuelle me convient parfaitement.

Suite à cela, il porta sa compagne dans leur chambre et passa le restant de la nuit à prouver ses dires.

Le lendemain, Harry ouvrit les yeux et un sentiment d'excitation l'étreignit, on était le 24 décembre. Et dire que cela faisait plus de six mois qu'il était en Italie. Il se redressa sur le lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux en retenant un bâillement. Son regard parcourut la chambre. Où était Marcus ? Harry repoussa les couvertures et se leva, il s'étira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche plus tard, Harry se dirigea vers le dressing, il choisit une chemise rouge et un pantalon en toile fine noir. Le regard d'Harry se posa sur les étagères du bas. Où était sa paire de basket noire ? L'avantage de vivre avec des vampires riches, il avait de bonnes adresses surtout chez les tailleurs.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il sortit dans le salon, pour se figer sur le pas de la porte, surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Le salon avait été décoré, des guirlandes, des bougies et surtout un sapin de noël. Harry avança, regardant autour de lui avec émerveillement. Il sentit alors deux bras l'étreindre par derrière.

Tu aimes ? demanda Marcus en embrassant son cou.

Je croyais que les vampires ne fêtaient pas noël ?

Hum. Alors ?

Harry se retourna doucement puis il passa ses bras autour du cou de Marcus, il se dressa sur la pointe de pieds et embrassa son vampire alors qu'une larme de joie coulait sur sa joue. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrai noël. Les Dursley l'enfermaient dans son placard et à Poudlard… et bien… noël est une fête de famille et il n'avait pas vraiment eu de famille.

Mais maintenant, il avait Marcus et les Volturi et son compagnon lui avait préparé son noël. Harry s'écarta de son roi.

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu viens de me faire plaisir, murmura Harry.

Je pense que si, murmura Marcus en essuyant la larme du bout du doigt.

Harry eut un sourire tendre, puis il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Aurais-je le droit à mon cadeau en avance ? demanda le roi.

La patience est une vertu, répliqua Harry avec un léger rire.

Le sorcier s'écarta alors et s'empara de son portefeuille posé sur la table.

Je dois aller à la bijouterie, annonça Harry.

Tu ne déjeunes pas ?

Il y a une boulangerie juste à coté, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

D'accord mais tu ne sors pas sans garde.

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire, il embrassa une dernière fois son compagnon. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il prit alors la direction de la salle des gardes. Il pénétra dans la salle, attirant l'attention de tous les gardes.

Je sors, annonça Harry, quelqu'un veut venir avec moi ?

Je viens, répondit Jane comme une évidence.

Harry eut un sourire puis il ressortit de la salle, vite suivi par Jane. Harry parcourut les couloirs frais du château jusqu'à la porte principale. Il s'avança sur le parvis, sortit une paire de lunette de soleil qu'il enfila. Puis il jeta un regard à Jane, s'assurant que les protections étaient toujours en place.

Il parcourut alors plusieurs ruelles de la ville, profitant du fait que l'air était encore frais. Il salua plusieurs commerçants en passant devant leurs magasins. Une bonne odeur de pain et de pâtisserie attira son attention.

Harry se glissa alors dans la boulangerie et jeta un regard à la vitrine. Il commanda plusieurs d'entre elles, lorsqu'il passa à la caisse. Il eut la surprise de voir que la jeune caissière lui faisait de l'œil, Harry haussa un sourcil surpris, puis il prit un prospectus qui traînait sur le comptoir, sortit un stylo de sa veste et y écrivit quelque chose. Puis il prit ses pâtisseries sous le regard choqué de la caissière.

Harry rejoignit Jane qui attendait de l'autre coté de la rue, la vampire s'approcha alors d'Harry.

Il y a un problème ?

Je me suis assuré qu'elle me laisse tranquille à ma prochaine visite, répondit Harry.

Que lui avez vous écrit ?

Que j'étais gay, en général ça suffit à les faire fuir.

Jane eut un sourire amusé et suivit Harry, alors que le sorcier ouvrait le sac de pâtisserie pour en manger une. Il finit sa pâtisserie alors qu'il arrivait devant la bijouterie, il referma le sachet et entra dans le magasin. Il se présenta au comptoir et demanda à récupérer la bague de fiançailles de sa mère qu'il avait fait nettoyer. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sac contenant la bague ainsi qu'une chaînette en argent.

Puis il reprit la direction du château, toujours suivi de Jane, déambulant dans les rues de cette ville qui était maintenant la sienne.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la salle du trône où siégeaient les rois. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas en audience, ainsi Harry put entrer dans la salle, saluer Aro et Caius et se diriger vers son roi.

Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Marcus en attirant son compagnon sur ses genoux.

La boulangère a essayé de me draguer, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, tu aurais du voir la tête qu'elle a fait lorsque je lui ai signalé que j'étais gay et déjà en couple.

Essaies-tu de me rendre jaloux ? gronda doucement le vampire.

Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, je connais ce genre de fille et elle ne m'intéresse pas. Bien trop frivole pour moi. Et puis c'est toi mon compagnon. D'ailleurs j'ai un premier cadeau pour toi.

Marcus observa alors Harry avec curiosité, toute trace de colère disparue de son regard.

Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

Harry sortit la boite qui contenait la bague de fiançailles de sa mère et la posa dans la paume de la main de Marcus.

J'aimerais que tu la gardes, fit doucement Harry.

Le sorcier sortit alors la chaîne en argent, glissa l'anneau à l'intérieur et passa la chaîne autour du cou de Marcus. Celui-ci prit délicatement l'anneau entre ses doigts.

Elle t'est précieuse.

Presque autant que toi, je sais que tu en prendras soin.

Marcus raffermit sa prise sur Harry et l'embrassa avec possessivité sous le regard moqueur de Caius et satisfait d'Aro.

Dit moi Harry, les interrompit ce dernier, Jane a dévoilé que tu nous avais aussi acheté des cadeaux.

Vous les aurez à minuit, acquiesça Harry. Si tu le permets Marcus j'aimerai que l'on fasse ça dans nos appartements, au pied du sapin.

Qui est concerné ?

Toi, Aro, le seigneur Caius, les reines, Jane, Alec, Démétri et Félix.

Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Ainsi, ce soir là, les rois, reines et gardes étaient installés dans le salon des appartements de Marcus, chacun discutant de chose et d'autre, les gardes racontant certaines de leurs missions à Harry. Ce dernier racontant ses frasques à Poudlard, tout en évitant bien sur de mentionner que sa vie était menacée pour ne pas contrarier Marcus.

Lorsque la grande horloge du salon sonna minuit, Harry descendit de sur les genoux de Marcus et s'agenouilla près du sapin. Le sorcier s'empara de deux paquets et s'approcha des reines.

Ceux-ci sont pour vous.

Sulpicia et Anthenodora échangèrent un regard et déballèrent avec une certaine excitation leurs présents. Elle y découvrir alors les parures qu'Harry avait achetées sur l'allée magique de Pise. Celle d'Anthenodora était sertie de rubis et faite en argent, tandis que celle de Sulpicia était d'émeraude et d'or. Les deux reines embrassèrent le jeune prince et le remercièrent.

Ces bijoux sont bardés de protection. Je sais que la principale préoccupation d'Aro et de Caius en cas de crise est votre sécurité.

Harry retourna près du sapin et s'empara de deux autres cadeaux qu'il tendit à Aro et Caius. Caius découvrit alors l'épée en argent que le jeune mortel lui avait achetée.

Je sais que les vampires n'ont pas besoin d'armes, mais celle-ci est en argent et d'après ce que j'ai appris ici, vous n'aimez pas beaucoup les loups. Elle ne se cassera pas et ne rouillera pas, elle a été forgée pour durée.

Le roi le remercia d'un simple signe de tête mais cela suffit à Harry. Aro fut le suivant à découvrir son cadeau et Harry put voir une certaine déception dans le regard du vampire lorsqu'il découvrit la montre.

Tu es celui pour lequel j'ai eu le plus de mal à trouver, Aro, mais je pense que cette montre te plaira pour deux raisons. La première est sa rareté, seulement cinq ont été fabriquée et d'après le vendeur, elle est la dernière.

Une pièce de collection ? demanda Aro un peu plus joyeux, et la seconde raison ?

Harry eut un sourire énigmatique puis tendit la main dans laquelle Aro posa la montre.

Maintenant, on ouvre grand les yeux, conseilla Harry.

Une fois sur qu'il avait l'attention de tous, le jeune homme appuya sur un petit bouton, stoppant le temps. Il profita alors de ses dix secondes pour se placer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une fois que le temps eut repris son cour, Harry remarqua sans mal le sursaut de tous à sa disparition soudaine. Marcus fut celui qui le repéra en premier, Harry se rapprocha alors du reste de sa famille avec un grand sourire.

Cette montre t'a téléporté ? demanda Aro.

A quoi sert une montre ? non je ne me suis pas téléporté. Cette montre a la particularité d'arrêter le temps pendant environ dix secondes.

Il rendit la montre à Aro qui l'accrocha à son gilet et la glissa dans la petite poche prévue à cet effet avec un large sourire.

Harry s'empara alors du cadeau de Marcus et lui tendit avec un léger sourire. Le roi en sortit alors deux miroirs à main parfaitement identique. Il haussa un sourcil surpris puis jeta un cou d'œil interrogateur à Harry.

Ce sont des miroirs à double sens, expliqua Harry.

Il s'empara de l'un des miroirs et le tînt devant lui.

Marcus, annonça-t-il à voix haut en regardant le miroir.

Aussitôt le miroir de Marcus s'activa et le roi put alors voir le visage de son âme-sœur dans le miroir.

C'est un peu comme les téléphones portables, sauf qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de problème de réseau et qu'on a l'image.

Marcus le remercia en l'embrassant tendrement. Puis Harry s'empara des autres cadeaux et les tendit aux gardes, les hommes reçurent leur manteau en peau de dragon noir et Jane sa dague et chacun de leur cadeau était accompagné d'un paquet de sucette au sang humain.

Qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Démétri en avisant les sucreries.

Une spécialité sorcière, répondit Harry, c'est fait avec du sang humain.

Félix hésita quelques secondes, puis il en déballa une et la mit en bouche sous le regard attentif des autres vampires présents. Le léger gémissement de plaisir qu'il lâcha convainquît les autres d'en prendre une également.

Le reste de la garde en a reçu pour noël, mais j'en ai commandé beaucoup alors il en resta sûrement.

Les gardes remercièrent alors leur prince pour leurs cadeaux et rapidement ils devinrent gênés.

Excusez nous mon prince, fit alors Félix, nous n'avons rien à vous offrir.

Harry eut un sourire rassurant à cette remarque.

C'est le premier vrai noël que j'ai. Lorsque j'étais enfant, on m'a toujours dit que le père noël ne passait pas pour des monstres comme moi, alors le soir du réveillon de noël, j'étais enfermé.

Un monstre ? gronda Jane.

Je suis un sorcier et certaines personnes sans pouvoir les haïssent, mon oncle et ma tante faisaient parti de ceux là. Enfin bref… pour en revenir à mon histoire. Le soir de Noël, à minuit tous les ans je faisais le même vœu en me disant que peut être le père noël m'entendrait. Chaque soir de Noël, je demandais au père noël une seule chose : une famille. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gênés de ne pas m'avoir offert de cadeau, vous m'avez déjà donné ce que je souhaite le plus au monde.

Les gardes acquiescèrent, puis le seigneur Caius se leva.

Assez de sentimentalisme pour ce soir, annonça-t-il.

Il prit alors congé, rapidement suivi par les gardes. Aro resta quelques instants pour discuter avec Marcus des affaires récentes, puis à la demanda de Sulpicia, il prit à son tour congé.

Et maintenant ? demanda Doucement Marcus.

Harry s'installa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa doucement, tandis que les mains de Marcus étaient posées sur ses hanches.

Maintenant, je veux juste profiter de l'instant présent, répondit le sorcier en se blottissant contre lui.

Le roi eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'il constata deux heures plus tard que son prince s'était endormi. Il le porta dans leur chambre et les glissa tous les deux dans leur lit.

Le lendemain, Harry était tranquillement en train de jouer sur la place de la fontaine, jouant des airs de noël plus ou moins connus sous le regard admiratif des quelques touristes et celui joyeux de plusieurs commerçants. Son attention fut alors soudainement attirée par une nuée de hiboux et chouettes qui se dirigeaient vers le château. Harry s'arrêta soudainement de jouer, rangea son matériel et s'excusa auprès de ses auditeurs. Puis il courut jusqu'au château. Il ne doutait pas que certains de ses amis avaient du lui offrir des cadeaux, mais il savait aussi que certains de ces paquets étaient peut être des pièges envoyés pour le blesser lui ou sa famille.

Harry arriva dans la salle du trône au moment où la plupart des hiboux repartaient. Il remarqua alors qu'Aro était proche du tas de cadeau.

Aro, recule, ordonna Harry.

Pourquoi ?

J'ai des ennemis, répondit simplement Harry.

Le roi s'écarta alors qu'Harry s'approchait. Il observa le tas de colis et repéra rapidement l'écriture soignée d'Hermione. Il prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit, découvrant un livre d'enchantements divers pour les bâtiments. Un rapide regard sur le sommaire lui apprit qu'il y avait beaucoup de sortilèges de protection et des enchantements du style de celui présent sur le plafond de la grande salle à Poudlard. Il confia alors le livre à Démétri qui était le plus proche. Puis il observa les autre colis. Il fut surpris d'en trouver un avec l'écriture de Neville. C'était une boite de chocogrenouille accompagnée de plusieurs lettres de ses amis de Poudlard : Seamus, Dean, Neuville, Luna et bien d'autres, chacun donnant de ses nouvelles et en demandant au jeune homme. Il trouva ensuite le cadeau des jumeaux, un assortiment de farces et attrapes dans un paquet très coloré. Il trouva le cadeau de Remus, les loups sur le papier cadeau étaient un bon indicateur. Le cadeau contenait une photo de ses parents dans un parc, sa mère tenant un Harry bébé. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision, un sourire triste. Marcus en voyant cela s'approcha de son compagnon et jeta un regard à la photo par dessus l'épaule de celui-ci.

Qui est-ce ? demanda le roi.

Mes parents.

Elle était très belle, remarqua le vampire en désignant Lily.

Ouais, répondit Harry ému.

Il confia alors la photo à Marcus et se rapprocha du tas de cadeaux, il tendit la main vers l'un d'entre eux, mais s'arrêta alors que son instinct lui disait de ne pas y toucher, il recula sa main et fit usage de sa magie pour séparer ce paquet des autres, quatre autres paquets subirent le même traitement et les autres étaient des messages de fans ou de parents voulant marier leurs filles ou leurs fils. Harry rassembla toutes ses dernières et les ajouta au tas de cadeaux suspects, puis d'un sortilège il y mit le feu. Un feu magique pour détruire toute magie et qui ne faisait pas de fumée. Quelques secondes plus tard, un tas de cendre avait prit la place des cadeaux et des lettres. Harry le fit disparaître d'un mouvement de la main, puis il retourna auprès de Marcus. Le roi était jaloux, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Harry eut un sourire en coin et se pencha vers son roi, puis il l'embrassa.

C'est avec ma célébrité et ma fortune qu'ils veulent se marier, pas avec moi.

Le roi acquiesça puis Harry s'écarta et sortit de la salle. Il se dirigea alors vers les jardins extérieurs et sortit son téléphone.

Hermione Granger.

Mione, c'est moi.

Hey, je suppose que tu as reçu mon cadeau.

Oui merci. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que j'aurai encore des contacts avec le monde magique, alors …

Ça ne fait rien, rassura Hermione, et de toute façon tu n'as plus Hedwige, donc je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir quelques choses.

Je me rattraperai, promis Harry.

Je sais, ria Hermione.

Alors comment ça va en Angleterre ?

Ça pourrais être pire, mais ça pourrais être mieux. Le ministère et le gouvernement sont remplis d'imbéciles pour la plupart. Le professeur McGonagall menace des séparer le pouvoir de Poudlard de celui du ministère, mais je crois bien que le ministre ne la croit pas capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Grosse erreur.

Très grosse erreur, gloussa la jeune femme.

Et les autres, j'ai reçu des nouvelles d'eux mais.

Neville est entré dans une école de botaniste, Seamus et Dean sont à l'école des aurors, Luna et les Crivey sont encore à Poudlard. Tout le monde va bien, même si tu manques à tout le monde.

Je ne peux pas rentrer en Angleterre, soupira Harry.

Je sais le ministre à rendu public le mandat d'arrêt contre toi. C'est un imbécile, mais il a réussi à convaincre une partie de la population que tu étais une menace.

Imbécile, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Ouais, soupira la jeune sorcière.

Fais attention à toi, Mione et en cas de problème n'hésites pas à venir à Voltera.

Je sais. Toi aussi, fais attention.

Harry raccrocha avec un soupir, lui qui avait voulu une vie calme, c'était raté. Le sorcier s'allongea au pied d'un arbre et profita de l'ombre que celui-ci lui offrait pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'inquiéter ou pas concernant le ministre, serait-il suffisamment stupide pour s'attaquer à sa famille pour l'atteindre ? Le sorcier ferma les yeux, non il n'était pas stupide à ce point.

Rassuré par cette pensée, le sorcier ferma les yeux. Il faudrait quand même qu'il retourne à Pise dans l'allée sorcière pour s'acheter une chouette ou un hibou et aussi trouver des cadeaux à offrir à ses amis restés en Angleterre. Hermione pouvait bien dire qu'elle n'attendait rien de sa part, lui avait découvert une chose depuis qu'il était en Italie et donc plus libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il adorait offrir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Enlever

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur les arbres sombres qu'il voyait défiler devant ses yeux. Il avait passé la journée dans une grande ville, accompagné des reines et avait repris la route tard, de ce fait la nuit était déjà tombée. Le prince retint difficilement un bâillement en se réinstallant dans le fond de son siège, il dormait mal en ce moment et le plus étrange était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ses rêves. Habituellement, il s'en souvenait très bien lorsqu'il s'agissait de le prévenir d'un danger, mais là il avait la même sensation de malaise sans les images.

Quelque chose vous traquasse, Harry ? demanda Sulpicia.

Non, je suis juste fatigué. L'inconvénient d'être un faible humain, plaisanta le jeune homme.

Il reporta son attention sur le paysage, essayant de rester éveillé, mais sans résultat. Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Se furent des mains fines qui le secouèrent doucement pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa aussitôt le regard inquiet de Sulpicia. Inquiet ?

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry et essayant de se réveiller rapidement en cas de danger.

Vous parliez dans votre sommeil, expliqua Anthenodora.

Ah ? c'est un truc qui arrive souvent aux humains. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Qui est Dumbledore ?

Harry se détendit légèrement à la question.

Il était le directeur de Poudlard, mon école, il est mort depuis plus de deux ans, maintenant. Pourquoi ?

Vous prononciez son nom… comme s'il vous blessait ou vous menaçait.

Dumbledore n'était pas le genre d'homme à vouloir blesser l'un de ses élèves, marmonna Harry, en se redressant.

Il s'étira de tout son long et se massa la nuque. Une voiture n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour dormir. Puis il fronça les sourcils, une fois encore il ne se souvenait pas de ce rêve. Étrange.

Le chauffeur se glissa dans le parking et gara la limousine à coté de la Ferrari d'Aro. Harry sortit rapidement et fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte aux reines et les aider à sortir. Simple galanterie. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie du garage lorsqu'il se figea, il sentait des résidus de magie dans l'air, or c'était impossible, les sorciers n'étaient pas admis à Voltera.

Remontez en voiture, mes reines, chuchota Harry.

Pourquoi ?

C'est un ordre, répondit le sorcier.

Puis il se tourna vers le chauffeur.

Conduisez-les en lieu sûr.

Oui, mon Prince, répondit le vampire.

Harry observa la voiture quitter de nouveau le garage et s'éloigner du château. Harry fit alors volte face et s'élança vers la porte, il s'arrêta juste à coté et l'entrouvrit, jetant un rapide regard dans le couloir. Ça sentait le brûlé et ça n'était pas bon du tout.

Après s'être assuré que la voix était libre, il s'y engagea et s'arrêta au croisement suivant, il jeta un coup d'œil, mais là aussi le couloir était vide, ou presque, Harry remarqua rapidement un reflet irisé. C'était l'un de ses boucliers. Harry s'approcha alors et reconnut sans mal l'un des gardes personnels d'Aro. Mais s'était étrange, il ne semblait pas avoir subit de dommage, malgré les traces évidentes de feu autour de lui, et pourtant il était comme… évanouit, ce qui était impossible pour un vampire. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici ?

Harry avança dans les différents couloirs et croisa d'autres vampires, tous étant dans le même état que le premier qu'il avait trouvé. Et toujours aucune trace des rois. Harry se figea alors lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de la salle du trône, elles étaient complètement détruites. Le sorcier s'engagea avec précaution dans la pièce et se figea en voyant Jane à terre entourée de son bouclier. Il s'avança rapidement mais se figea soudainement en entendant un crissement. Le sorcier leva alors son pied. Il avait marché sur des débris de verre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

Le sorcier s'agenouilla alors et ramassa prudemment l'un des morceaux les plus gros, il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'un peu de liquide épais était resté collé au verre. Son regard parcourut la salle et il remarqua aussitôt un autre morceau, plus gros. Il s'en approcha et le prit l'examinant avec soin. Quand soudainement, il se tendit, le verre était gravé d'un symbole qu'il avait déjà vu, c'était un serpent et Harry savait parfaitement qui gravait ses fioles d'un serpent : Rogue.

Bien, au moins il avait maintenant un indice de qui était le responsable. De toute évidence, la vapeur de la potion était responsable de l'état de la garde de Voltera. Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de respirer, mais tous le faisaient par réflexe ou bien pour connaître son environnement ou encore pour chasser. Ainsi il n'avait pas pu les protéger contre les fumées.

Le sorcier continua alors son parcourt, retrouvant sans mal de nombreux gardes tous neutralisés par la potion. Harry les rassembla tous dans la salle du trône. Quelques heures après son arrivée, il avait fouillé chaque couloir, chaque pièce, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Marcus et Aro manquaient à l'appel, ainsi que onze gardes. Dix d'entre eux étaient avec Caius à la chasse aux loups dans les montagnes du Tibet et le dernier était avec les reines. Caius n'était pas joignable pour le moment, mais il pouvait au moins prévenir les reines de la situation. Sulpicia n'allait pas aimer les nouvelles. Le sorcier sortit son portable et appela Anthenodora.

Harry ! j'aimerais des explications ! commença la reine, apparemment furieuse.

Le château a été attaqué, répondit Harry. La garde a été totalement neutralisée et… Aro et Marcus ne sont pas là.

Harry…

Écoutez, interrompit le sorcier, j'ai peut être une piste pour les retrouver, mais vous allez devoir rester cachées pendant quelques temps.

Pas question, répondit Sulpicia, mon compagnon est menacé alors je viens.

Non, répondit calmement Harry. Je combattrais plus sereinement en vous sachant en sécurité et Aro et Caius m'en voudraient s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Restez à l'abri et je ramènerai Aro et Marcus à Voltera.

Harry entendit des murmures colériques et une porte qui claque puis Anthenodora reprit l'appareil.

Excuse là Harry, fit la vampire.

J'aurais agit de la même manière si j'avais été à sa place, répondit le sorcier.

Soit prudent.

Vous aussi. Anthenodora ?

Oui ?

Si j'échoue ça sera à vous de régner à la place d'Aro et de Marcus.

Et toi ? s'étonna la reine.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Harry lui dit au revoir puis raccrocha. Le sorcier observa son téléphone quelques instants, puis reporta son attention sur les vampires qu'il avait regroupés dans la salle. Il allait la sceller, ainsi la garde serait en sécurité.

Harry répara les portes et les scella avant de faire de même avec tout le bâtiment. Par chance on était hors saison, il n'y avait pas de touristes et la ville ne devrait pas trop poser de problème. Le sorcier prit quand même la peine de laisser un panneau indiquant la fermeture pour rénovation sur la porte principale. Son regard se posa alors sur le jour qui commençait à se lever, puis il transplana.

Harry atterrit tant bien que mal sur un petit sentier. Il avait atterrit dans la forêt qui bordait Près-au-lard et pouvait voir au loin Poudlard. Le sorcier s'avança alors, suivant le sentier, il sortit de la forêt et s'engagea sur la petite route qui menait au village, rabattant la capuche de son long manteau il longea la rue principale et s'engagea sur le chemin menant à Poudlard. Il s'arrêta devant les grilles de l'école, celles-ci étaient fermées. Allait-il devoir utiliser l'un des passages secrets pour entrer dans l'école, il préférait éviter. Il avait déjà suffisamment d'ennuis avec la justice, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Le sorcier posa sa main sur la grille et à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Harry haussa un sourcil, puis songea que le professeur McGonagall avait du lui autoriser l'accès à son école.

Harry remonta le chemin en direction de la porte principale, faisant fit des murmures des quelques élèves qu'il rencontrait. Il pénétra dans le château et prit aussitôt la direction des cachots. Il croisa de nombreux Serpentards, mais là encore il les ignora, malgré les regards noirs qu'ils lui lançaient. Le sorcier rejoignit alors la salle de classe du professeur sachant qu'il le trouverait là, en train de martyriser ses élèves. Il frappa trois coups secs et entra sans attendre d'y être invité. Le professeur était bien là, à son bureau, le foudroyant du regard pour son impolitesse.

Tout le monde dehors, annonça Harry d'une voix calme, le cours est terminé.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards surpris et incertains.

Dehors, rugit le jeune homme.

Aussitôt tous les élèves prirent leurs affaires et sortirent, faisant prudemment un détour pour éviter de s'approcher trop près du sorcier furieux.

Comment osez-vous, gronda le professeur.

Mais Harry le fit taire en l'obligeant à se rasseoir d'un mouvement du poignet.

Je pensais avoir été assez clair lors de notre dernière entrevue. Et pourtant en rentrant chez moi hier soir, j'ai trouvé mes gardes inconscients à cause de l'une de vos potions.

Harry eut alors le plaisir de voir Rogue pâlir dangereusement.

Pourrais-je avoir une explication sur ce fait ? demanda Harry en s'adossant à la première table.

Elle n'était pas prévue pour ça, lâcha le Serpentard.

Pas prévu pour combattre des vampires ?

Si, mais certainement pas les Volturi. On m'avait dit qu'elle serait utilisée pour stopper les vampires qui sévissaient à Londres.

Qui, vous a dit ça ?

Dumbledore.

Il est mort, répliqua Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

Cet homme se moquait de lui ou bien le croyait-il si crédule ?

C'est ce que nous pensions aussi, répliqua Rogue, mais il est revenu, il y a quelques semaines.

Comment ?

Selon lui il aurait fait un échange avec un mangemort mis sous polynectar.

Le polynectar ne dure qu'une heure, on aurait du remarquer la supercherie rapidement. Vous êtes sur que c'est lui ?

Oui, nous avons fait tous les tests possibles, il s'est docilement laissé faire avec cette lueur agaçante dans le regard. Il n'y a pas de doute c'est lui.

Harry se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises dans un état second. Puis il prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et retrouver ses esprits. Une chose à la fois. Il avait Rogue en face de lui alors autant régler les problèmes lorsqu'une partie de la solution se trouvait devant nous.

La potion. Existe-t-il un antidote ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait annuler les effets ?

Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour vous en faire. J'ai donné tous les antidotes à Dumbledore.

Bien, et où est-il en ce moment ?

Au ministère, il ne rentrera pas avant ce midi.

Et il doit être le seul à savoir où sont Aro et Marcus.

Deux des rois ont été enlevés ? pâlit Rogue.

Oui et j'espère pour vous qu'ils iront bien lorsque j'irais les chercher.

Rogue acquiesça sèchement, puis d'un mouvement de baguette il afficha une pancarte à la porte indiquant l'annulation de tous ses cours. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour préparer les antidotes. Harry, pendant ce temps, sortit la carte des maraudeurs et l'ouvrit d'un murmure. Il s'installa sur l'une des tables du fond et chercha minutieusement la présence d'Aro ou de Marcus sur celle-ci. Sans résultat.

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui sortit le jeune homme de sa contemplation. Rogue avait fini l'antidote. Il lui remit les fioles, qu'Harry rangea soigneusement dans l'une de ses poches, agrandies magiquement et contenant plusieurs sorts qui lui garantissaient de rentrer avec les fioles intactes, même s'il devait être renversé par le Poudlard Express. Puis le regard d'Harry se posa sur sa montre. Midi, déjà ! Le jeune homme sortit de la salle et prit la direction de la Grande Salle, où il était certain de rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait des choses à lui expliquer.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle, il eut la surprise de voir que les portes étaient fermées. Depuis quand fermait-on les portes pour le repas de midi ? Mais le sorcier eut un rictus, ce n'était pas plus mal, il allait pouvoir fait une entrée remarquée comme cela. Le sorcier posa ses mains sur chaque battant de la porte et projeta un peu de magie, assez pour que les portes s'ouvrent en grand d'un coup et claquent contre les murs. Puis le Prince de Voltera s'avança dans la salle sous les murmures surpris et apeurés des élèves et sous les regards surpris des professeurs. Mais Harry ne remarqua pas cela bien trop occupé à foudroyer du regard le professeur Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la table des professeurs.

Mon garçon, salua chaleureusement Dumbledore. Je suis content de te revoir.

J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque, répondit Harry d'une voix calme, à l'opposé de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Pourquoi cela ?

J'imagine que l'on vous a appris ce qui est arrivé au dernier homme qui s'était attaqué à ma famille, continua Harry en ignorant la question du vieil homme.

Oui, j'ai apprit que tu avais tué Voldemort, je te félicite, mon garçon.

Et ça ne vous a pas arrêté ?

Harry…, tenta Dumbledore.

Vous vous êtes pointé chez moi, avez neutralisé ma garde et enlevé mon compagnon et son frère.

J'ai jugé préférable d'arrêter cette mascarade maintenant. Tu es un héros Harry, tu as des responsabilités. Et en temps que Héros, il est hors de question que tu fricotes avec un monstre de vampire. Il serait peut être temps que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un enfant, répliqua Dumbledore agacé.

Des responsabilités, hein ? envers qui ? les sorciers anglais qui demandent maintenant ma mise à mort ? Foutaise, vieil homme ! Je n'ai maintenant de responsabilités qu'envers ma famille, les Volturi.

Dumbledore se tendit, puis se leva avec calme.

Puisque de toute évidence, je ne peux te faire entendre raison, je vais devoir employer la manière forte, se désola le vieil homme.

Et soudainement, il envoya un sortilège dans la direction d'Harry. Celui-ci était bien entendu préparé à cette éventualité. Ainsi il avait mobilisé sa magie pour qu'elle renforce son corps et il put sans problème éviter le sortilège. Puis il bondit sur la table des professeurs et attrapa le professeur Dumbledore par le col, le désarment sans difficulté.

Où sont mes rois ? demanda Harry d'une voix menaçante.

Voyons, Harry…

Las, le jeune homme envoya une décharge au vieil homme. Celui-ci pâlit alors, comprenant que le sorcier en face de lui était sérieux.

A Poudlard, souffla Dumbledore.

J'ai vérifié la carte.

La carte est incomplète, répliqua Dumbledore.

Harry fronça les sourcils et repoussa le vieil homme dans le fond de son siège tout en réfléchissant à ses propos. Le bruit du bois contre la chair le sortit de ses réflexions. Il se retourna alors pour voir le professeur McGonagall se tenir la baguette prête à frapper à nouveau en cas de récidive de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Le jeune prince eut un sourire à cette vue. Puis ça fit tilt, il n'y a que deux pièces qui n'étaient pas inscrites sur la carte : la Chambre des Secrets et la Salle sur Demande. Il se tourna vers la table des Griffondor.

Collin ! appela le jeune homme.

Le Griffondor se leva, attendant la demande d'Harry.

Prends plusieurs Griffons avec toi et vas vérifier la Salle sur Demande. Soit prudent.

Ok.

Le jeune sorcier sortit, entraînant avec lui plusieurs camarades.

J'espère pour vous et pour cette école qu'ils vont bien, vieil homme.

C'est une menace.

Vous avez attaqué la famille Volturi, pire vous avez attaqué les rois. S'ils sont blessés je ne donne pas cher de votre peau lorsque les vampires envahiront cet endroit.

La tension fut à son comble alors que tous attendaient l'arrivée des Griffondors sortis de la salle. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement, tous retenaient leurs souffles. Marcus pénétra dans la salle le premier, soutenu par deux griffons. Il avait l'air d'aller bien et Harry pouvait sentir à travers le lien que c'était le cas, hormis une grande fatigue. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Aro. Le roi entra soutenu par deux griffons, il semblait inconscient et à la grande horreur d'Harry ses deux bras avaient été arrachés et on pouvait voir sur le torse nu du roi des fissures. Harry n'osa imaginer la force qu'il avait fallu utiliser pour faire de telles marques. Harry fit se lever les Griffondors près de lui et débarrassa la table d'un mouvement de la main. Marcus fut installé sur le banc de la table Serdaigle à coté.

On a aussi récupéré les morceaux, fit Collin en montrant un sac contenant les bras d'Aro.

Vous avez bien fait, répondit Harry.

Il souleva doucement Aro, l'asseyant avant de faire apparaître une craie d'un mouvement de la main. Puis il commença à tracer un cercle de runes. Une chance qu'Hermione les lui avait appris pendant leur cavale en septième année. Il finit de tracer son cercle, puis rallongea doucement Aro au centre. Il déballa chacun des morceaux des bras d'Aro et les plaça aussi dans le cercle. Par chance, il était à Poudlard, un lieu chargé de magie, ça allait l'aider à maintenir le sortilège le temps que les bras d'Aro guérissent. Caius n'avait pas eut cette chance, Voltera étant dépourvu de toute magie. Il se piqua le bout du doigt avec un couteau qui traînait par là et activa le cercle avec une goutte de sang. Il fut rassuré en constatant que le cercle s'activait bien. Ainsi se tourna-t-il vers Marcus.

Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

J'ai connu mieux, répondit Marcus dans un murmure fatigué.

Harry eut un sourire tendre, puis il s'approcha de la table des Serdaigle et commença à ôter son long manteau et sa tunique, se mettant torse nu devant son roi.

Luna ? tu pourrais aller chercher des potions de régénération sanguine à l'infirmerie, je vais en avoir besoin.

La jeune fille qui était assise juste à coté acquiesça doucement, se leva et prit la direction de l'infirmerie, ces boucles d'oreille en forme de radis se balançant en même temps que ses pas.

Harry eut un sourire amusé en voyant cela, puis il s'approcha de son roi et attira son visage contre sa gorge.

Vas-y, murmura Harry, maintenant son compagnon contre lui.

Le sorcier se tendit en sentant la morsure, mais se calma presque aussitôt en sentant son sang être aspiré par Marcus. Le jeune homme caressa doucement les longs cheveux de son roi, sous le regard incrédule des autres élèves.

Ce fut l'infirmière qui entrait dans la salle qui sortit les élèves de leur torpeur. Elle s'approcha d'Harry avec inquiétude.

M. Potter ?

Tout va bien, rassura Harry. Mon compagnon ne peut pas me tuer.

Votre compagnon ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'état de choc de la vieille femme. Puis lorsqu'elle se reprit, elle se contenta de soupirer doucement en marmonnant sur les élèves qui étaient incapables de rester loin de tout danger. Harry sentit les crocs de Marcus quitter sa gorge et sa langue lécher la plaie pour la refermer. Le sorcier s'écarta alors doucement tout en restant appuyé contre son roi. Mme Pomfresh s'avança alors et tendit une fiole au jeune prince. Harry la prit et la but sans hésitation, malgré le goût horrible.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Aro, les bras du roi finissaient tout juste de se reconstituer, les fissures disparaissant lentement.

Marcus ?

Oui ?

Je vais devoir nourrir Aro.

Ton sang m'appartient, répondit le roi de manière possessif.

Harry s'approcha alors de Marcus et prit son visage dans ses mains, posant son front contre celui de son compagnon.

Aro a besoin de sang, Marcus. Et dans l'état actuel des choses, je suis le seul qui peut lui fournir sans crainte.

Il y a beaucoup de proies ici.

Et les professeurs les protégeront et moi aussi.

Harry ?

J'ai beaucoup d'amis ici, Marcus. Je te l'ai dit, ça ne me gêne pas que tu te nourrisses de sang humain, mais pas du sang d'un innocent. De plus la plupart des élèves ici ont survécu à une guerre terrible, je t'en voudrais toute ma vie si tu venais à leur faire du mal et il en est de même avec Aro. S'il te plaît, Marcus.

Très bien, soupira le roi, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir te mordre.

Harry eut un sourire tendre et tendit son bras à Marcus, celui-ci le prit et mordit le poignet de son compagnon. Harry se dépêcha alors de rejoindre Aro et plaça son bras juste au dessus de la bouche d'Aro, des gouttes de sang coulant dans celle-ci. Aro ouvrit un œil et attrapa le bras d'Harry pour l'approcher de sa bouche et coller ses lèvres sur la blessure, aspirant le sang en de lentes gorgées. Une fois rassasié, il lâcha le bras et Marcus s'en empara, léchant la nouvelle plaie pour la refermer. Harry but une nouvelle potion, puis se détendit en la laissant faire effet.

Puis il s'écarta de Marcus pour s'approcher de nouveau de Dumbledore.

C'est lui ? gronda Marcus.

C'est lui, approuva Harry.

Le roi lâcha alors un grondement clairement menaçant, mais une main posée sur son épaule détourna son attention. Harry lui tendit alors un bout de corde.

C'est un portoloin, il vous mènera vers un ami.

Marcus remarqua alors qu'Aro en tenait un autre bout.

Vous serez en sécurité là-bas, le temps que je règle mes affaires ici.

Mais ça n'était pas de l'avis du roi, un nouveau grondement sortit de sa gorge.

Marcus ! Laisse-moi m'en occuper, s'il te plaît. J'en fais une affaire personnelle.

Le vampire plongea son regard dans celui du jeune sorcier et vit la colère chez son compagnon.

Très bien, abdiqua Marcus. Soit prudent, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Promis, répondit Harry en l'embrassant chastement.

Il activa le portoloin et observa son compagnon et Aro quitter la salle et le château. Espérons seulement qu'ils se souvenaient de Remus et ne chercheraient pas à le tuer. L'attention d'Harry se posa alors sur le professeur Dumbledore qui avait tout observé sans rien dire.

A nous deux, vieil homme !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Sauver

Le silence s'était abattu à la suite de la dernière déclaration d'Harry, tous observaient le professeur Dumbledore pour connaître sa réaction face au défi lancé par le jeune homme. Le léger sourire du vieil homme fit se tendre son cadet.

Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce contre quoi vous vous battez n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry. Vous avez attaqué les Volturi sans même vous demandez si un tel geste aurait des conséquences sur vous ou sur votre entourage.

Il n'y en aura pas, assura Dumbledore.

J'ai passé ces six derniers mois à être entraîné par la garde, je sais de quoi sont capables les vampires, en particulier ceux de Voltera.

Et s'ils venaient à nous attaquer, que ferais-tu, mon enfant, les laisserais-tu faire ?

Vous avez commencé, rappela Harry. Ils ne s'attaqueront pas à Poudlard, je ne le permettrais pas.

Le regard d'Harry balaya les quatre tables, puis il eut un soupire.

C'est ainsi qu'est le monde sorcier. La plupart des enfants qui entrent dans ce monde sont trop émerveillé par celui-ci pour voir la vérité.

La vérité ?

Ce monde est rétrograde, vieil homme. Tout ici est guidé par la pureté du sang. La grande majorité de ces élèves, continua Harry en désignant les jeunes sorciers derrière lui, ne pourront espérer obtenir un poste haut placé dans cette société, car ils ne sont pas des sangs purs. Les moldus sont rabaissés en permanence, car ils n'ont pas le pouvoir et les créatures magiques ne sont vues que comme des animaux, alors que la plupart sont bien plus intelligentes que vous. Ce monde est un rêve qui, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, se transforme en cauchemar. Et vous savez ce qui est à l'origine de cela ?

Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

La peur.

Le vieil homme eut un léger rire à cette réponse, mais Harry n'en tînt pas compte.

Vous avez peur que le métissage affaiblisse votre pouvoir. Vous avez peur que les moldus vous exterminent comme ils ont déjà essayé de le faire. Vous avez peur des créatures magiques parce que la grande majorité a quelque chose que les sorciers ont perdu depuis longtemps.

Vraiment ! et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ils sont plus proches de la magie que vous ne le serez jamais.

Les vampires et les loups garous sont une menace qui doit être éliminée.

C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? demanda Harry abasourdit. Auriez-vous oublié Remus ?

C'est triste à dire, mais Remus Lupin est mort le jour où il a été mordu.

Vous l'avez accepté dans votre école.

Bien sûr ! avoir un loup-garou sous la main est toujours utile.

La colère d'Harry augmenta encore d'un cran si c'était possible.

Je vois, murmura-t-il d'une voix calme. bien il ne me reste donc plus qu'une chose à faire.

Est ce sera quoi ?

Je vous défi. Dans un duel magique.

Le vieil homme eut un éclat de rire moqueur.

Tu penses réellement pouvoir me battre ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, restant impassible.

Très bien, continua Dumbledore, redevenant sérieux. Alors j'énonce ma condition. Si je gagne ce duel, tu devras revenir à mes cotés et obéir à tous mes ordres. Et le premier sera de tuer toute la famille des Volturi.

Si je gagne, continua Harry, il vous sera interdit de revenir à Poudlard ou d'occuper un poste important au ministère et il vous sera interdit de faire usage de vos pouvoirs pour quelque raison que ce soit et ce jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Le professeur Dumbledore eut un rictus à ces conditions.

J'accepte ces conditions.

Moi aussi, répondis Harry.

La magie les entendit et les lia par un contrat, il serait impossible à l'un ou l'autre de se soustraire aux conditions imposées. Harry se tourna alors vers le professeur Flitwick.

Il faudrait préparer le stade de Quidditch pour le duel, je pense que ce lieu conviendra parfaitement.

Le petit professeur acquiesça et sauta de sa chaise pour sortir de la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore, lui, se leva et sortit la tête haute, sous le regard excité des élèves. Ils allaient voir deux des sorciers les plus puissants se battre. Harry le regarda sortir, puis se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

Il faudrait verrouiller les entrées du château. Je ne veux pas que le ministère vienne mettre son nez dans ce duel.

Ce sera fait. M. Potter ?

Oui ?

Si le ministère met la main sur vous, ils vous arrêteront.

Je sais.

Le professeur McGonagall observa alors son ancien élève alors que celui-ci sortait.

Harry rejoignit le stade et se dirigea vers les vestiaires des Serpentards pour se préparer. Il se doutait que Dumbledore avait réquisitionné celui de Griffondor. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et ferma les yeux, profitant du calme ambiant pour se calmer. Des bruits de pas le forcèrent à les ouvrir à nouveau. A sa grande surprise, le professeur Rogue était là.

Êtes-vous sur de ce que vous faites ?

Je fais cela pour protéger ma famille.

Des vampires ?

Je sais cela peut surprendre, mais ils sont devenus ma famille au fil du temps.

Ça ne fait qu'un peu plus de six mois, remarqua le maître des potions

Vous trouvez ça court ?

Un peu, avoua l'homme en prenant place à coté d'Harry.

Ils ne m'ont pas accepté tout de suite, mais une fois que j'ai prouvé ma loyauté à la famille des Volturi, ils m'ont considéré comme leur prince, comme un des leurs.

Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac, remarqua Rogue.

Un silence pensif s'installa alors entre les deux hommes.

Puis-je vous demander un service, professeur ?

De quoi s'agit-il ?

Si je venais à perdre ce duel, j'aimerais que vous expliquiez la situation à Marcus et surtout les termes du contrat.

Je le ferais, promit le potioniste.

Merci.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et le professeur Flitwick apparut.

C'est l'heure, annonça-t-il.

Harry se leva alors et ôta son lourd manteau, restant en simple tunique. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ôta son pendentif avant de le lancer à Rogue. Celui-ci comprit alors le message et l'empocha, en cas de défaite il devrait le rendre à Marcus.

Harry s'avança dans le stade sous les acclamations des élèves. Ils n'avaient pas conscience de ce qui allait se jouer sous leurs yeux. Le regard d'Harry se posa sur le professeur Dumbledore en face de lui, qui avait troqué ses robes ridicules contre une tenue de duel plus classique.

Le signal du début du duel fut alors donné, mais aucun des deux combattants ne bougea. Harry se rappelant des leçons de Caius. _Garde ton calme._ Harry inspira profondément. _Prends connaissance de ton environnement, les avantages que tu pourrais en tirer. _Harry connaissait le stade par cœur. _Et surtout observe ton adversaire._ Il observa le professeur avec attention, la tension dans son corps lui indiqua qu'il allait bientôt passer à l'attaque. Et le duel commença, les sortilèges volèrent. Chacun essayant d'en éviter le plus possible pour ne pas se fatiguer inutilement. Le combat fut violent, le sang vola, transformant le vert de la pelouse en un tapis rouge.

Harry haleta violemment, un sortilège particulièrement vicieux venait de l'envoyer rencontrer la tribune du stade. Le jeune homme sortit tant bien que mal des décombres et fit un rapide diagnostique des dégâts après plus d'une heure de duel. Il avait une plaie importante dans le dos et deux moins importantes au niveau de la hanche droite et de l'épaule gauche. Il remboîta son épaule d'un mouvement sec du bras et observa son adversaire. Dumbledore ne s'en était pas sortie sans mal non plus. Il avait de nombreuses microcoupures, qui devaient lui faire un mal de chien, son bras gauche était sévèrement brûlé, comme sa barbe et une partie de ses cheveux et il boitait.

Le combat touchait à sa fin. Harry se prépara alors à lancer un nouveau sortilège, lorsqu'il en sentit un le percuter dans le dos. C'était impossible, le professeur Dumbledore était devant lui et personne ne pouvait normalement intervenir de l'extérieur. Harry perçut alors un chatoiement dans l'air et il comprit, le vieil homme avait un complice dissimulé aux yeux de tous et enfermé avec eux dans la zone de duel. Harry s'effondra alors sur ses genoux, sonné par le sortilège qu'il venait de recevoir. Il vit alors le professeur Dumbledore arborer un air victorieux sur le visage. Était-ce ainsi que tout allait se finir ? ça y est ? Il avait perdu ? Il allait devoir tuer sa famille ? Aurait-il le "sang" de Marcus sur les mains ? Harry sentit son esprit partir peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un reflet n'attire son attention. Il vit alors nettement le professeur Rogue en dehors des barrières, il tenait à la main quelques chose de brillant. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un pendentif ? L'esprit d'Harry devint alors clair d'un coup. _Pour quoi te bats-tu ? _Pour protéger sa famille. Harry prit alors appui sur ses genoux et sous les acclamations de la foule de spectateurs, il se releva.

_S'ils sont plusieurs ? Alors sert toi de leur nombre contre eux. Place-toi de manière à ce que les coups de l'un touche l'autre._ Harry se déplaça de manière à se trouver pile entre Dumbledore et l'homme mystère et attendit une attaque qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Il se concentra faisant confiance à ses sens et son instinct, il vit le professeur Dumbledore lever la baguette et le sort se diriger vers lui et il sentit celui de l'agresseur venir derrière lui. Le jeune prince attendit le dernier moment et esquiva les deux sortilèges. Le professeur Dumbledore réussit à bloquer le sortilège qui venait vers lui mais Harry entendit distinctement le corps de son adversaire invisible s'effondrer. Profitant alors de l'inattention de Dumbledore, il concentra ce qui lui restait de magie dans un seul sortilège et l'envoya vers le vieil homme. Le bouclier qu'il utilisa vola en éclat alors que le sortilège le percutait de plein fouet et le professeur Dumbledore fut projeté à l'autre bout de la zone de duel.

Harry haleta, il recula de quelques pas, la fatigue brouillant sa vue. Il prit appuie sur ses genoux alors que le professeur Flitwick le déclarait vainqueur et que le stade explosait avec les cris des spectateurs. Le sorcier se redressa alors et se dirigea vers les vestiaires des Serpentards, une fois là, il vit Mme Pomfrey qui l'attendait, l'observant avec inquiétude. Harry se laissa faire lorsqu'elle le guida doucement vers l'extérieur du stade et plus particulièrement l'infirmerie. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'on lui passait quelque chose autour du cou. Par réflexe sa main vînt se refermer sur le pendentif des Volturi. Il devrait contacter rapidement Marcus. Mme Pomfrey le fit asseoir sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, puis commença à le soigner.

Je dois parler à Marcus, murmura Harry, le rassurer.

Nous allons nous en occuper Potter, rassura le professeur McGonagall.

Elle et Rogue les avaient tous les deux suivis jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Dites lui bien que je le rejoindrai le plus vite possible et qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire, fit Harry.

Nous lui dirons, assura la vieille femme.

Harry se rallongea, fatigué par sa nuit et sa journée.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur McGonagall et Rogue avaient quitté les terres de Poudlard et transplanés sur un petit sentier qui menait à une vieille maison. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit que le propriétaire des lieux leur ouvre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Remus pour ouvrir la porte et les laisser entrer. Il les guida ensuite vers le salon ou attendait Marcus et Aro. Ce dernier était encore un peu dans les vapes mais il semblait combattre les effets de la potion de Rogue avec plus ou moins de succès.

Quels sont les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard ? demanda tout de suite Remus.

Potter a réussi.

Remus poussa alors un profond soupir de soulagement. Puis il proposa aux professeurs une tasse de thé qui fut rapidement acceptée. Le loup-garou les laissa alors seuls avec les deux vampires.

Quand pourrons nous reprendre notre prince ? demanda Aro.

Il est à l'infirmerie pour le moment, répondit McGonagall.

Il est blessé ? demanda Marcus

Rien de grave, rassura aussitôt la vieille femme, mais il devra quand même passer la nuit là-bas, par mesure de précaution.

Le silence s'installa aussitôt dans le petit salon, jusqu'à ce que Remus ne revienne avec un plateau.

Et maintenant ? demanda Remus. Les seigneurs Volturi ne peuvent pas rester trop longtemps ici. Dès que ce qui s'est passé se saura, le ministère viendra fouiller ici.

Le loup a raison, remarqua Rogue.

Marcus se leva alors.

Menez nous à notre prince, ordonna-t-il.

Ça pourrait être la solution, murmura alors Rogue pensif.

Quelle solution ? demanda McGonagall.

Ils ne peuvent pas rester ici, mais il ne serait pas professionnel de notre part de laisser des vampires en liberté dans Poudlard. Alors enfermons les dans l'infirmerie avec Potter.

Le ministère cherchera aussi à Poudlard, remarqua Remus.

Ils ne fouilleront pas l'infirmerie si elle est en quarantaine.

Et comment justifier la quarantaine ?

Ils n'ont plus aucun droit sur Poudlard, on n'aura pas à se justifier devant eux.

La quarantaine ? demanda Marcus.

C'est un système de protection, expliqua Remus, lorsque la quarantaine est déclarée l'infirmerie est hermétiquement fermée, rien n'entre et rien de sort. Elle ne peut être levée sans l'accord de l'infirmière qui l'a mise en place.

Très bien, fit McGonagall, alors allons-y, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

Marcus secoua doucement la tête et s'approcha d'Aro pour le soutenir.

Vous êtes responsable de cela ? demanda Marcus.

J'ignorais que mes travaux seraient utilisés contre vous, assura Rogue. Harry a l'antidote, même si je ne pense pas que votre frère en aura vraiment besoin, d'ici quelques heures, je pense qu'il aura complètement évacué la potion de son système.

Marcus lâcha un grondement menaçant et Rogue comprit le message. Il devait laisser tomber cette potion. Dommage, elle aurait pu avoir de nombreuses utilisations.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie grâce à un portoloin. Aussitôt, il se passa deux choses, McGonagall et Rogue sortirent rapidement pour permettre à Pomfresh de mettre en place la quarantaine et Marcus perçut la présence d'Harry. Il se dirigea vers son lit, lâchant Aro sur le lit juste à coté de celui de son compagnon. Il observa avec tristesse les nombreux bleus qui parsemaient son corps, ainsi que les bandages qui enserraient son torse, ses hanches et son épaule.

Il va s'en sortir, rassura Pomfresh.

Vraiment ?

J'ai eu M. Potter plus souvent qu'aucun autre élève, il récupère toujours plus vite que la moyenne.

Qu'a-t-il ?

Une plaie importante au niveau du dos, deux moins importantes à la hanche et à l'épaule, plusieurs bleus. Il a eu une épaule déboîtée mais il l'a remise en place de lui même. Et il est également, extrêmement fatigué. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on a assisté au duel.

Elle les laissa alors seuls, Marcus caressant doucement le visage d'Harry alors que celui-ci dormait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Harry se tendit en sentant une présence qu'il n'aurait pas du sentir. Marcus devrait être avec Remus. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le duel, il l'avait gagné. Harry se détendit alors, rassuré. Mme Pomfresh arriva à ce moment là.

Bien dormi, M. Potter ?

Très bien, répondit Harry en posant son regard sur Marcus debout à coté du lit. Le ministère ?

L'infirmerie est placée en quarantaine.

Harry eut un sourire à cette remarque, rassuré de savoir qu'ils étaient en sécurité pour un temps. Il se redressa alors dans son lit et laissa l'infirmière ôter ses bandages.

Allez vous laver, ordonna la femme.

Oui, m'dame, répondit Harry en effectuant un salut militaire.

Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à l'infirmerie, avec ses plaies, il ne pouvait pas prendre une douche, il se résigna alors à se laver au lavabo, faisant attention en passant sur ses blessures. Il grimaça finalement en se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait pas laver son dos, jusqu'à ce que des mains fortes n'attrapent le savon désinfectant et ne commencent à le laver. Le jeune sorcier soupira d'aise en sentant les mains de Marcus sur lui.

Ce que tu as fait était dangereux, remarqua Marcus.

C'était une part de mon passé auquel je devais faire face, soupira Harry. Maintenant, il ne pourra plus nous faire de mal.

Marcus soupira doucement et plongea son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, inspirant avidement son odeur et lui mordillant tendrement la peau sensible du cou. Puis il finit de le rincer et Harry se sécha, s'habilla d'un pantalon de pyjama propre et retourna dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière s'approcha alors et soigna ses différentes blessures tout en donnant des consignes simples pour la suite des soins. Elle savait qu'Harry ne resterait pas ici plus que nécessaire. Une fois les soins finis, Harry s'habilla avec ses vêtements qui avaient été lavés, il rajusta sa tenue pour être impeccable.

Et maintenant ? demanda Marcus en s'approchant d'Harry.

Le sorcier lui s'approcha d'Aro et le leva, le soutenant avec soins.

Maintenant, on rentre chez nous.

Rien ne peut sortir de la zone de quarantaine, remarqua Marcus, c'est du moins ce que nous a dit le loup.

C'est vrai, mais je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, sourit Harry.

Il prit doucement la main de Marcus dans la sienne, salua Mme Pomfresh et se concentra, il trouva sans mal les barrières du château et trouva la faille qu'il pouvait exploiter. Il transplana alors, pour atterrir tant bien que mal dans le hall du château. Harry installa Aro dans l'un des fauteuils présent dans l'entrée.

Ça va ? demanda le sorcier au roi.

Je déteste l'homme qui a créé la potion.

Harry eut un léger rire.

Pourquoi Marcus est-il moins affecté par cette potion que moi ? demanda alors Aro.

Je ne sais pas, peut être à cause du lien ou bien parce qu'il se tenait loin du point de libération des vapeurs de potion.

J'étais près d'une fenêtre, répondit Marcus.

Alors tu as du respirer moins de Potion qu'Aro. rassure toi d'ici demain il n'y paraîtra plus, assura Harry.

Harry sortit alors son portable de sa poche et le plaça dans la main d'Aro.

Rassure ta compagne et dit leur de rester où elles sont pour le moment. On ne peut pas prendre de risque tant que la garde n'est pas réveillée.

Aro acquiesça avec une légère grimace, puis il composa le numéro de Sulpicia. Pendant ce temps, Harry se dirigea vers la salle du trône, il devait encore réveiller les gardes. Il descella la porte et s'avança parmi les gardes qui étaient allongés par terre. Puis suivant les instructions du professeur Rogue, il disposa les différentes fioles d'antidote à intervalle régulier. Il ressortit de la salle et avant de fermer les portes il fit exploser les fioles d'un claquement de doigt. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Le sorcier sentit alors deux bras l'étreindre et il eut un léger sourire, tournant la tête pour réclamer un baiser de son compagnon. Pendant un bref instant il avait vraiment cru devenir celui qui détruirait cette famille, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Marcus inquiet.

Rien, il n'y a plus rien, c'est juste… je viens de prendre conscience de ce que j'aurais pu perdre par ma faute.

De quoi parles-tu ?

Je me suis battu en duel avec Dumbledore. C'était un duel magique avec des conditions bien précises. Et le perdant ne peut pas se soustraire aux conditions acceptées au début du duel. Et les conditions de Dumbledore étaient…

De quoi était-il question ?

Si j'avais perdu, j'aurais du retourner auprès de lui, en Angleterre et je n'aurais pas pu désobéir à ses ordres. Et il m'a dit que le premier qu'il me donnerait, serait de détruire la famille des Volturi, de tuer chacun de ses membres. La magie m'aurait contraint à te tuer, murmura Harry en se blottissant contre Marcus.

Mais ça n'est pas arrivé.

Je sais.

Une porte qui grince attira alors l'attention du roi et du prince. Les gardes étaient réveillés et observaient avec joie et soulagement leurs rois de retour.

Il fallut encore une bonne heure pour que la garde soit complètement réveillée. Les reines purent alors revenir. Caius fut prévenu de l'affaire et déclara qu'il rentrait immédiatement. Sulpicia, elle, guida Aro dans leur chambre et n'en ressortit pas avant le lendemain. Harry était tranquillement allongé dans leur lit, Marcus était à ses cotés, mordillant de temps en temps son cou sans laisser de marque. Le jeune prince s'endormit finalement, il savait que le ministère n'en resterait pas là et il devait encore trouver un moyen pour protéger sa famille des effluves de potion, mais pour le moment, il était rassuré et soulagé, sa famille allait bien et Aro et Marcus étaient sauvés. C'était le principal pour le moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Aider

Harry était dans les jardins intérieurs lorsque Jane vînt le prévenir. Il se leva précipitamment et suivit la vampire au pas de course en direction du Hall. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un vampire, l'odeur du sang l'assaillit dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Le sorcier lâcha un halètement paniqué lorsqu'il vit à qui appartenait tout ce sang : Remus. Il se précipita aux cotés du sorcier et commença à l'examiner sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

Je ne savais pas où allez, s'excusa la jeune femme en pleure.

Tu as bien fait, la rassura Harry. Que s'est-il passé ?

Après ton départ de Poudlard, ton évasion réussie, le ministère t'a cherché. D'abord auprès de tes amis, Neuville, Luna, les jumeaux… puis ils ont trouvé l'adresse de Remus. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre Harry, je suis désolée. Lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison, Remus était là, dans une marre de sang et je…

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et s'assura qu'il avait toute son attention.

Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Hermione. C'est pour ce genre d'urgence que je vous ai laissé les badges.

Hermione acquiesça et Harry se releva faisant léviter Remus pour le porter dans une pièce près du Hall d'entré qui servait de salon de réception. D'un murmure Harry couvrit la table en chêne d'un drap blanc et il déposa le loup-garou dessus.

Tout le monde dehors, ordonna alors le prince, je vais avoir besoin de calme.

Tous sortirent sans poser de question, Démétri entraînant Hermione avec lui, alors que la jeune femme ne quittait pas Remus des yeux. La porte se referma derrière eux, laissant Harry seul avec son oncle de cœur. Il débuta alors les soins.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était assise, presque amorphe dans l'un des fauteuils du Hall.

Hermione, c'est ça ? demanda alors une voix.

La jeune sorcière leva les yeux sur un vampire, après réflexion sur le vampire qui l'avait entraîné hors du salon.

Je m'appelle Démétri.

Hermione acquiesça, le saluant d'un simple signe de tête.

Tu es une sorcière ?

Nouveau signe de tête.

Donc tu pourrais nous débarrasser de la flaque de sang qui est au milieu du hall ?

Hermione fronça alors les sourcils. La plupart des vampires avait l'air tendu et légèrement dégoûté, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être.

J'ignorais que les vampires pouvaient être incommodés par le sang.

Celui des loups-garous est pour nous particulièrement nauséabond, répond le vampire en haussant les épaules.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître la flaque d'un informulé.

Bien vite les gardes retournèrent à leurs postes et les rois dans leur salle du trône, seul Marcus resta, refusant de s'éloigner de son compagnon, en particulier lorsque celui-ci était aux cotés d'un loup.

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Harry pour terminer les soins, puis il sortit de la salle, semblant épuisé. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à coté de celui occupé par Hermione et ferma les yeux.

Comment va-t-il ?

Il va aller bien, son état est stable pour le moment. Gianna ?

Mon prince, répondit la secrétaire humaine.

Cherche dans Voltera et trouve moi un appartement pour deux pas trop éloigné du château. Ne te soucie pas du prix.

Bien mon prince, répondit la jeune femme en se mettant aussitôt à pianoter sur son clavier à la recherche de la perle rare sur internet.

Harry ?

Vous allez vous installer ici, le temps que Remus aille mieux, vous serez en sécurité à Voltera.

Harry, tenta d'argumenter Hermione.

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit les yeux.

Je sais à quoi tu penses Hermione, ne te fais pas de soucis pour l'argent, j'en ai suffisamment pour faire vivre Voltera pendant des années. Alors je peux bien t'aider financièrement pendant que tu retombes sur tes pattes.

Je sais, c'est juste…

L'argent n'est rien, assura Harry, seul ton affection et celle de Remus m'importe.

Hermione plissa les yeux avant de soupirer, elle connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis une fois sa décision prise.

Il faudrait également que tu préviennes tes parents.

Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que …

Le ministère s'attaquerait à eux ? C'est une des possibilités à envisager.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en pleine réflexion.

Je n'ai pas de téléphone, soupira la jeune femme.

Prends celui de la réception. Dis leur de prendre des vacances et de venir faire un tour en Italie.

Il observa Hermione s'approcher, hésitante de l'accueil et Gianna lui sourire en lui tendant le téléphone. Harry soupira d'aise en sentant la main de Marcus sur sa nuque.

Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Harry.

Ils sont de ta famille, non ?

Oui.

Alors leur présence ne me dérange pas. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser seul avec le loup lorsqu'il sera réveillé.

Harry eut un sourire amusé à cette remarque puis il poussa un léger soupir.

J'ai pris des libertés par rapport aux lois établies. Il faut que j'en discute avec Aro et Caius.

Le jeune sorcier se leva, s'étira et prit la direction de la salle du trône, laissant Hermione aux soins de Gianna. De toute façon la jeune sorcière ne s'éloignerait pas de Remus, tant qu'il serait inconscient.

Le jeune prince pénétra dans la salle du trône avec ce qui lui semblait être de l'appréhension. Ce qui était une première depuis son adoption par la famille des Volturi. Mais il s'était toujours tenu loin du pouvoir de cette famille, n'agissant en tant que prince qu'à de rares occasions et jamais sans l'approbation des rois. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Harry s'avança jusqu'aux trônes et il était sûr qu'Aro avait vu la lueur d'hésitation dans son regard.

Comment va ton ami ? demanda le leader des Volturi.

Il va avoir besoin de quelques jours pour récupérer. Je suis désolé Aro.

De quoi ?

D'avoir outrepassé les lois que vous aviez mises en place, répondit Harry.

Aro se leva de son siège et s'approcha du sorcier, à sa grande surprise il vit celui-ci se tendre. Le roi posa alors sa main sous le menton et leva doucement le visage de l'humain.

De quoi as-tu peur ?

De vous avoir déçu et de ne plus être digne de notre famille.

Tu es prince de Voltera, remarqua Aro, cela t'octroie un certain pouvoir et je sais que tu n'en abuseras pas. Alors je pense que l'on peut fermer les yeux sur certaines des décisions que tu prends. Temps que celles-ci ne mettent pas en danger notre famille.

Jamais, assura Harry avec une assurance qui fit sourire Aro.

Qu'en penses-tu, Caius ?

Tu connais mon opinion sur les loups, mon frère, répondit le cadet avec un reniflement de mépris.

Remus n'est pas une menace pour les Volturi.

C'est dans son intérêt, répliqua Caius, nous sommes plus nombreux.

Ce n'est pas la raison qui pousse Remus à ne rien faire. S'il ne fera jamais rien contre cette famille, c'est uniquement parce que j'en fais parti.

Le regard d'Harry se posa alors sur la lame d'argent qui pendait au coté de Caius, il grimaça intérieurement en songeant que ça n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que cela finalement. Caius ayant suivi le regard du prince eut un soupir.

Qu'il reste loin de moi et ma lame restera loin de lui.

Je lui transmettrais le message, assura Harry. Merci.

A ce moment là Heidi arriva avec une délégation. Harry sortit alors, laissant les rois à leur travail. Il rejoignit le hall où Hermione était toujours, ainsi que Marcus. Il embrassa son compagnon et prit place aux cotés de son amie avec un léger soupir de lassitude.

Vas-tu avoir des ennuis à cause de nous ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Non, Aro a conscience que le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas et que je n'en abuserais pas alors il laisse passer mes quelques décisions. Il sait que je ne mettrais pas les Volturi en danger.

Hermione acquiesça doucement puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de se rappeler qui était le compagnon de son ami et de se tendre. Harry eut un léger rire en sentant cela puis il posa une main rassurante sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Marcus sait quel lien nous unit, rassura Harry.

Le silence s'installa alors entre les deux sorciers, rapidement la respiration d'Hermione ralentit. Harry eut un sourire en constatant le sommeil de son amie. Avec douceur, il l'emmena dans la pièce où se reposait Remus et la laissa dormir. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre ses propres appartements dans le but de se changer pour une petite balade dans la ville, Gianna l'interpella. Elle venait de trouver un appartement à quelques rues du château. Harry récupéra l'adresse, la remerciant au passage, puis alla se changer. Il profiterait de sa balade pour aller voir l'appartement en question.

Il lui fallut dix minutes à pied pour atteindre ce qui deviendrait, il l'espérait, la demeure du restant de sa famille. L'appartement était au deuxième et troisième étage d'une maison bien entretenue et le propriétaire semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Harry visita les lieux. Tout avait été remis à neuf l'année passée, d'après le propriétaire des lieux. Le premier étage de l'appartement contenait une cuisine tout équipée, une réserve et un grand salon alors que le second contenait deux chambres et une salle de bain.

Le jeune sorcier songea alors que la réserve pourrait servir les soirs de pleine lune à condition de la réaménager un peu, bien sûr. Il rejoignit le logeur et lui versa le premier loyer en liquide. Il était sûr qu'Hermione aimerait cet endroit, qui en plus était assez loin des avenues marchandes de la ville, ce qui garantissait un calme qu'apprécierait son amie. Il s'empara des clés et reprit la direction du château.

A sa grande surprise, il fut rejoint en chemin par Jane.

Tout va bien ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard en coin à la vampire.

Le loup est réveillé, répondit Jane.

Es-tu en colère contre moi ?

Vous êtes le prince, vous donnez les ordres et nous obéissons.

Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, remarqua Harry.

Jane vint alors se placer devant lui, le stoppant dans sa marche.

C'est un loup, siffla-t-elle alors.

Et un ami.

Harry tendit la main et la posa doucement sur la joue de Jane, à la grande surprise de celle-ci. Jane baissa alors les yeux, attirant un léger soupir à Harry.

Pardonnez-moi je n'étais pas à ma place.

Je t'ai posé une question, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est d'y répondre, rassura doucement Harry.

Ils reprirent leur chemin en direction du château.

Ils ne resteront pas longtemps au château, rassure toi, souffla Harry. Je pense même qu'ils seront partis d'ici ce soir.

Vraiment ?

La vie de Remus n'est plus en danger et Hermione suit des cours de médecine. Je pense qu'ils pourront emménager dans leur nouvel appartement ce soir.

Jane se détendit alors en entendant cela, rassurée de savoir que le loup et la sorcière ne passeraient pas la nuit aussi prêt de ses rois.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans le petit salon, il eut tout de suite un léger sourire en voyant qu'Hermione était réveillée et assise sur le bord du canapé dans lequel reposait Remus. Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

Je vous ai trouvé un appartement pas loin d'ici.

Harry …

J'ai déjà payé le premier loyer et les gardes seront plus rassurés de savoir Remus hors du château. Et je suis sûr que vous serez plus rassurés aussi.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Quoi ? demanda Harry en la voyant faire ça.

Ça ne te gène pas ?

De quoi ?

Que ta nouvelle famille tue des innocents.

Plus maintenant, ricana Harry. Les Volturi ont obtenu un contrat avec plusieurs prisons du pays. Pas plus tard qu'il y a trois jours, un contingent de violeurs et de meurtriers a eu le droit à une visite du château.

Et ça ne te gène pas d'embrasser Marcus ?

Il se brosse les dents après chaque repas, remarqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire.

Excuse-moi, souffle Hermione, cette conversation est ridicule. Je te fais confiance. C'est juste…

Tu as eu une longue semaine, termina Harry.

Et ça n'est pas près d'être fini, soupira Hermione. Je doute que je puisse retourner en Angleterre maintenant, alors il va falloir que je contacte les universités sorcières d'Italie pour reprendre mes études. Et il faut aussi installer mes parents lorsqu'ils arriveront et nous installer nous.

Respire Hermione, tu as tout ton temps.

Je ne parle même pas Italien.

Harry eut un reniflement à cette remarque.

Un sortilège de mémoire et un peu de pratique et ce problème est réglé.

Hermione acquiesça doucement avec un soupir, puis elle se leva.

Quand allons-nous voir cet appartement ?

Harry eut un sourire, Hermione était le genre de personne qui paniquait légèrement au début d'un temps de crise et qui par la suite savait ordonner ses priorités.

Quand ce cher Lunard aura fini sa sieste, je pense, ricana Harry.

Le dit Lunard se réveilla une petite heure plus tard, Harry s'assura rapidement qu'il pouvait se déplacer, par chance ses nombreux séjours à l'infirmerie lui avaient permis d'apprendre quelques trucs bien utiles. Remus se leva doucement et après qu'Hermione lui ait expliqué où ils allaient, ils suivirent Harry dans les rues de la ville, non sans que Remus ne lui fasse la moral au sujet de l'appartement.

Le jeune sorcier eut un sourire tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la maison où se situait la nouvelle demeure de Remus et d'Hermione. Il les présenta au propriétaire qui marmonna quelques choses en italien, puis il donna les clés à Harry. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'Hermione osa lui demander ce que l'homme lui avait dit.

Ces précédents locataires n'étaient pas… corrects, il espère juste que vous vous le serez.

Bien sûr, remarqua Remus depuis le canapé où il s'était assis. Je me transforme juste une fois par mois.

Il y une pièce ou tu pourras t'enfermer et au pire tu pourras toujours demander à être enfermé dans les cellules du château. Si elles résistent aux vampires, alors on peut s'attendre à ce qu'elles résistent à un loup-garou.

Remus acquiesça distraitement alors qu'Hermione le rejoignait.

Tout est déjà meublé et en cas de problème je peux toujours vous prêter de l'argent.

Harry…

J'ai dit prêter, soupira Harry.

Remus acquiesça de nouveau et observa le jeune homme devant lui avec de la fierté dans le fond de son regard. Harry, le petit Harry était devenu quelqu'un de bien et de bon… et il était prince. Le vieux loup eut un sourire à cette pensée.

Tes parent seraient fiers de toi, souffla Remus.

Vraiment ?

L'aîné acquiesça doucement avec un doux sourire, puis il se tendit tout d'un coup.

Remus ? demanda Hermione.

C'est rien, rassura Harry, il a du sentir la présence de Jane.

Jane ?

Aro l'a nommé comme ma garde du corps personnel, donc chaque fois que je sors du château, elle me suit.

Ça ne te gène pas ?

Bien sur que non, elle reste discrète lorsque j'ai envie d'être un peu seul. Ou bien elle reste près de moi, lorsque j'ai besoin de compagnie.

Son pouvoir est terrifiant, souffla Hermione.

Il n'est pas pire que le doloris, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il n'y a que toi pour considérer le doloris avec autant de désinvolture, remarqua Hermione.

On s'habitue à tout, j'imagine.

Le portable d'Harry vibra alors dans sa poche, il eut un sourire en voyant que Marcus lui avait envoyé un texto. Le jeune sorcier eut un tendre sourire en le lisant.

Je dois rentrer, mon vampire s'impatiente. Je repasserai demain pour suivre l'évolution de tes blessures. D'ici là, pas d'efforts trop importants.

Harry s'assura que Remus et Hermione aient bien compris ses directives, puis il les salua et prit congé. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans la rue que Jane le rejoignit. La jeune femme accompagna son prince en silence, mais Harry pouvait malgré tout sentir une certaine tension chez elle. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, après tout un loup et une sorcière séjournaient dans la ville. Et même si lui savait que les Volturi n'avaient rien à craindre, il faudrait un certain temps pour que les vampires fassent confiance à Remus et Hermione.

Une fois arrivé au château, Harry prit aussitôt la direction de ses appartements. Il ne doutait pas que Marcus refuserait de l'approcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris un bain pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de Remus. Le jeune prince se rendit donc sans attendre vers leur salle de bain et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Pendant que celle-ci se remplissait, le jeune homme ôta sa chemise et laissa tomber son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Il s'approcha de la glace, observant son corps, qui était à présent bien bronzé, et surtout les nombreuses cicatrises qui le parsemaient.

Et pendant un moment, il se demanda comment il serait s'il était transformé en vampire. Bien sur il ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'être. Il avait profité de son séjour à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour se renseigner, la quarantaine n'avait pas empêché les livres de passer. Ce qu'il avait trouvé était semblable à ce qu'Aro pensait, à savoir, qu'aucun sorcier n'avait pu être transformé en vampire. Apparemment la magie combattait le vampire, consumant le sorcier dans le processus.

Harry soupira doucement en se détournant du miroir pour stopper l'eau. Aro avait été déçu par cette nouvelle et Marcus avait été plus surprotecteur pendant les jours suivant cette découverte. Puis peu à peu, tout était redevenu normal. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry d'être inquiet lorsqu'il y pensait. Il était mortel après tout et il savait que Marcus ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

Le jeune homme se glissa dans l'eau tiède de la baignoire, appréciant la fraîcheur de celle-ci, et il ferma les yeux profitant du calme de la pièce. Ce fut une main glissée dans ses cheveux qui força Harry à ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Marcus se tenait au dessus de lui et l'observait avec un léger sourire. Harry regarda alors son compagnon se déshabiller et il se redressa pour permettre au roi de se glisser derrière lui. C'est avec un soupir d'aise qu'Harry se réinstalla contre le torse de Marcus, laissant les mains de celui-ci le parcourir sans vergogne, alors que le visage du vampire était plongé dans le cou de l'humain.

Par la suite, Harry laissa Marcus le sortir du bain et le sécher avant de le guider vers leur chambre ou Marcus passa la nuit à prouver son amour à son prince.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry rejoignit la salle du trône, il ignora les regards amusés des gardes. Oui, Marcus s'était montré créatif la nuit dernière. Il porta rapidement son attention sur les rois qui paraissaient contrariés, inquiets. Le jeune sorcier s'avança alors et s'assit comme à son habitude sur l'accoudoir du trône de Marcus.

Un problème ? demanda alors Harry, inquiet.

Une armée de nouveaux nés aux Etats-Unis, répondit Marcus.

Ça n'est pas ça qui vous inquiète, remarqua doucement Harry.

Non, en effet, soupira Aro, ce qui nous inquiète c'est le chef de cette armée et le fait qu'elle a juré notre perte.

Qui ?

Maria.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Combattre

Harry était en train de préparer son sac sous les grommellements de Marcus. Lors de la réunion de la veille, une menace s'était dévoilée. Maria avait formé une armée de nouveaux nés et n'hésiterait pas à attaquer les Volturi en commençant par leurs alliés les plus proches d'elle. Aux dernières nouvelles son camp de base serait dans les grandes plaines des États-Unis. Des milliers et des milliers d'hectares pour se cacher et pour entraîner tranquillement l'une des armées les plus meurtrières et les plus dangereuses qui soit. Ainsi, il avait été décidé qu'un groupe d'intervention irait aux États-Unis et s'occuperait de cela et Harry avait décidé de les accompagner.

Pourquoi veux-tu y aller, grogna Marcus.

Nous en avons déjà parlé, je veux être utile à notre famille. Et mes pouvoirs permettront sans doute de diminuer les pertes de notre côté.

Et tu pourrais tout aussi bien te faire tuer, ragea Marcus.

Harry se détourna alors de son sac pour faire face à Marcus. Dire que le roi avait été furieux lorsqu'il avait entendu la volonté d'Harry aurait été un euphémisme. Harry était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'on avait du entendre son rugissement jusqu'au Vatican. Il s'approcha de son compagnon et posa sa main sur la joue de Marcus. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir la colère qui grondait en lui.

Vas-tu m'enfermer, Marcus ?

Je veux juste te garder en sécurité.

J'ai été prisonnier toute ma vie, d'abord avec les Dursley puis avec le monde magique, une prison très vaste et dorée, certes, mais une prison quand même. Et j'ai détesté la grande majorité des instants passés dans cette prison.

Harry…

Je ne laisserais personne m'enfermer à nouveau, pas temps que je serais en vie en tout cas.

Ça n'est pas dans mes intentions, rassura alors Marcus.

Donc tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Quoi ! lâcha le roi surpris par cette approche.

Harry eut un léger sourire. La surprise dût à sa question avait calmé la colère de Marcus.

Écoute, murmura Harry, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à me faire confiance. Je sais me battre, Marcus. J'ai été entraîné une bonne partie de ma vie, plus encore depuis que j'ai rejoint Voltera.

Ce sont des vampires.

Et je suis un sorcier, je sais me défendre.

Marcus s'écarta alors, essayant de trouver une autre solution, mais Harry avait été très clair, il ne s'entraînait pas régulièrement pour rien, mais pour aider sa famille. Or la menace de Maria était bien réelle et comme l'avait signalé Caius, les pouvoirs d'Harry pourraient être un avantage dans la guerre qui se profile. Harry avait bien entendu tout de suite accepté de partir aux États-Unis avec la garde de Voltera pour régler le problème. Et aussi pour représenter le pouvoir des rois. Ceux-ci ne pouvant quitter Voltera à cause de réunions importantes qui leur assureraient un avant-poste en Asie et en Afrique. Aucun des rois ne pouvait manquer à l'appel.

Marcus se tourna alors vers son prince et vint l'enserrer dans ses bras.

Promet moi d'être très prudent, chuchota le vampire.

Je te promets de te revenir.

Marcus acquiesça alors doucement et laissa Harry prendre son sac. Il le suivit ensuite jusqu'à la salle du trône où les attendaient les rois et les gardes qui partiraient en Amérique du Nord. Aro donna les dernières consignes. Harry remarqua rapidement l'absence de Jane et d'Alex, les deux gardes resteraient à Voltera pour protéger les rois durant leurs négociations avec les clans vampires d'Afrique et d'Asie.

Puis finalement vînt l'heure du départ. Harry salua les rois, embrassa son compagnon et rejoignit les gardes dans le garage. Ils montèrent dans plusieurs 4x4 en direction de l'aéroport où un avion privé les attendait. Et alors que l'avion quittait la terre ferme, Harry observa le sol d'Italie en se promettant de revenir.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre et l'avion atterrit finalement après 9 heures de vol dans l'aéroport de Seattle. Harry avait été tendu tout le long du voyage, effrayé à l'idée que sa magie détraque l'appareil. Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et Félix partit louer des voitures. Il avait été convenu avec les rois que le Major Whitlock pourrait être d'une aide non négociable. Ils se rendaient donc à Forks pour le recruter. Il fallut une autre paire d'heure pour arriver finalement devant la villa des Cullen.

Un garde ouvrit la portière d'Harry, laissant celui-ci descendre. Les Cullen ayant bien entendu senti leur approche étaient sortis sur le pas de la porte, Harry remarqua bien vite que la jeune humaine était parmi eux. L'un des vampires, un nouveau qui n'avait intégré les rangs que depuis peu, s'avança vers elle, attiré par son odeur. Aussitôt les membres de la famille Cullen se regroupèrent autour de l'humain.

Ça suffit Tonio, ordonna Harry d'une voix calme.

Le vampire jeta un regard à son prince et recula de plusieurs mètres.

Veuillez excuser mon garde, fit Harry en s'approchant des Cullen. Je tiens malgré tout à remarquer que cela aurait pu être évité si vous l'aviez transformée.

Nous avons jugé préférable qu'elle finisse ses études au lycée. Son père est policier, sa transformation dans l'immédiat poserait plus de problème qu'autre chose, expliqua Carlisle.

Harry médita là-dessus et acquiesça doucement.

Félix, Démétri, vous venez avec moi, les autres, restez dehors. Inutile de nous montrer trop agressifs, nous ne sommes pas venus pour cela. Pas cette fois.

Les gardes acquiescèrent doucement et s'écartèrent se glissant dans les ombres des bois. Harry se tourna alors vers Carlisle.

Selon l'accord passé avec cette famille, nous sommes venus réclamer l'une des dettes à l'un d'entre vous.

Carlisle acquiesça doucement et les invita à entrer. Rapidement tous s'installèrent dans le salon, Félix et Démétri prenant place derrière leur prince.

Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? demanda Carlisle.

Si je vous dis : Maria.

L'entente du nom fut immédiat chez Jasper, ce dernier se tendit.

Il est arrivé aux oreilles de nos rois qu'elle avait crée une nouvelle armée de nouveaux nés et qu'elle comptait s'attaquer à Voltera. Nos rois nous ont chargés de régler le problème rapidement.

Vous êtes venus me chercher, remarqua Jasper.

D'après les rapports que j'ai lus, tu es celui qui connaît le mieux Maria et qui est encore en état d'en parler.

Jasper hésita un instant et jeta un regard vers Alice avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

Si je vous aide, ma dette envers les Volturi sera payée ?

Non, il a été convenu que vous auriez chacun trois dettes envers notre famille. Si cela ne te convient pas, vois avec Edward.

Jasper jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et foudroya son frère du regard, faisant reculer celui-ci.

D'un autre coté, remarqua Harry. Ce combat pourrait te permettre de tourner définitivement une page de ton passé.

Nous accompagnions Jasper avec vous, fit alors doucement Carlisle.

Si c'est là votre souhait, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, mais je dois vous prévenir que cela ne remboursera pas vos dettes.

Nous voulons juste nous battre aux cotés d'un membre de notre famille.

Je sais, je voulais juste êtes clair, répondit Harry.

Je reste ici, fit alors Edward, avec Bella.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné, répliqua Harry avec un rictus.

Aussitôt, Edward lâcha un grondement sourd. Félix voulut alors s'avancer vers l'abruti qui menaçait son prince, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un simple mouvement de la main.

Du calme Félix.

Il vous a menacé.

Il ne fera que ça, il est bien trop lâche pour s'attaquer à un Volturi et c'est aussi cette lâcheté qui l'a poussé à refuser de suivre le reste de sa famille. Tu sais ce que l'on dit : on n'éduque pas les imbéciles, c'est une perte de temps.

Harry se détourna alors d'Edward et posa son regard sur Alice qui était près de Jasper.

La voyante reste ici également.

Quoi, s'insurgea Alice. Pourquoi ?

Sur un champ de bataille, votre pouvoir sera plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

Je peux prédire l'avenir.

J'ai également lu un rapport parlant de ce pouvoir.

Alors … commença Alice.

Alors le futur dépend de bien trop de variables pour être prédit. Ce que tu vois n'est rien d'autre que le futur qui a le plus de probabilité de s'accomplir, mais ça n'est pas forcement celui qui s'accomplira. Tes visions seront une trop grande distraction, une que l'on ne peut se permettre dans ce combat. Tu restes ici. C'est à ta convenance Major ?

Alice jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers son compagnon, mais Jasper acquiesça aux propos d'Harry.

Je reste également, fit Rosalie.

Bébé ? demanda Emmett.

Je n'ai aucun pouvoir qui pourrait être utile.

Un peu plus loin, Esmée et Carlisle avaient la même discussion. Finalement seul Jasper, Carlisle et Emmett iraient combattre Maria. Ils s'installèrent en voiture et prirent la direction du sud. Démétri fit alors usage de son pouvoir pour essayer de repérer Maria.

Vous semblez bien calme, mon prince, remarqua Carlisle en regardant Harry.

Ce n'est pas le premier combat que je livre.

Vous pourriez malgré tout être blessé voire tué. Ce que je ne souhaite pas, bien sûr, ajouta précipitamment le médecin.

Harry eut un sourire à cette remarque et contempla de nouveau le paysage.

J'ai promis à Marcus de rentrer à Voltera et aux reines que nous irions faire du shopping ensemble, annonça soudainement Harry. Je tiendrais cette promesse, peu importe comment.

Carlisle acquiesça, observant le jeune homme retourner à sa contemplation du paysage.

Le regard d'Harry se posa en contrebas de la route. Démétri avait trouvé la planque de Maria, ainsi c'était-il arrêté quelques mètres plus loin pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Harry usa alors d'un sortilège pour voir au travers des murs en bois de la grange. Ce qu'il vit le figea quelques instants.

Mon prince ? demanda Félix.

Ils sont une cinquantaine.

Elle a réussi à maintenir un tel groupe seule ? s'étonna Carlisle.

Non, il semble qu'un autre qu'elle les empêche de se battre. Tu as été remplacé, Major.

Jasper poussa un grondement sourd.

Nous ne sommes qu'une quinzaine, remarqua Emmett, on n'arrivera jamais à tous les vaincre.

Pas temps qu'ils restent en groupe, approuva Jasper.

Alors il faut les séparer, fit Harry avec calme.

D'accord mais comment ? demanda Emmett.

Harry eut un léger sourire avant de sortir sa dague et d'un mouvement vif de se couper le bras gauche. Aussitôt du sang se mit à couler, tombant goutte à goutte par terre. Bientôt, on entendit des cris et des ordres venir de la grange. Harry s'était assuré d'un sortilège que l'odeur de son sang leur parviendrait. Les portes de la grange s'ouvrirent alors brusquement et une dizaine de vampires se dirigeait vers leur direction. Par chance, ils étaient cachés par une colline, il serait facile de dissimuler les corps des vampires tués. Harry redescendit vivement la colline alors que les vampires s'étaient cachés aux alentours.

Tu t'es perdu petit ? demanda l'un des nouveaux-nés en s'approchant de l'humain.

Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose, répondit Harry.

On peut peut être t'aider à la trouver, ricana le vampire.

Inutile, je viens de la trouver.

Aussitôt les Volturi se jetèrent sur les vampires et en quelques secondes l'armée de Maria venait d'être réduite à quarante soldats. Harry eut un sourire en voyant le tas de morceaux devant lui puis il usa d'un sortilège pour bander son bras avant de regagner le haut de la colline.

Et maintenant ? demanda Emmett. On fonce dans le tas ?

Et on se fait tuer sur le champ, remarqua Jasper. Et je doute que le sang humain en attire d'autres à l'extérieur.

Est-ce qu'il y a de l'eau dans les parages ? demanda soudainement Harry.

Les vampires usèrent alors de leur odorat pour trouver de l'eau.

Non, répondit finalement Félix après avoir jeté un regard aux autres vampires. Pourquoi ?

Puis-ce que l'on ne peut pas les faire sortir avec mon sang alors nous allons les contraindre avec ma magie.

Dévoiler nos forces avant le début du combat n'est pas une bonne idée, remarqua Jasper.

Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Harry se concentra, et fit appel à son pouvoir, aussitôt la foudre s'abattit sur le bâtiment déclenchant un incendie juste devant les portes. Rapidement Harry guida le feu pour qu'il encercle le bâtiment. Tout vampire qui sortirait de la grange serait brûler et avec un peu de chance, certains seraient même tués. Ils purent entendre les cris de panique des vampires et rapidement tous sortirent du bâtiment en flamme. Certains avaient pris feu, comme prévu, malheureusement d'autres réussirent à éteindre leurs flammes avant qu'elles ne fassent trop de dégâts.

Une fois que tous eurent retrouvé leur calme, les Volturi observèrent avec un léger sourire la vingtaine de survivants dont Maria et son nouveau second.

Harry s'avança alors pour être rapidement repéré par les nouveaux nés.

Vampires ! selon les lois établies par nos rois, il est formellement interdit de créer des groupes de plus de dix individus. D'autre part, il est venu à l'oreille de nos rois que la vampire Maria préparait une attaque contre eux. Nous sommes donc venus ici faire respecter la justice de Voltera.

Pour qui te prends-tu, stupide humain, ragea Maria.

Je me nomme Harry Volturi, Prince de Voltera et je suis ici pour vous arrêter.

Aussitôt le second ordonna aux nouveaux nés d'attaquer. Ceux-ci s'élancèrent alors à flan de colline, rapidement les gardes de Voltera et les Cullen se jetèrent dans la bataille, Harry les suivant de près.

Jasper passa rapidement tous les nouveaux nés pour se retrouver face à Maria.

Tient, le Major, te voilà donc à la solde des Volturi, tu es pathétique, cracha la vampire.

Le second se plaça alors entre le Major et Maria et un combat commença. A la grande surprise de Jasper le vampire en face de lui avait le même don d'empathie. Ce fut alors à celui qui maîtrisait mieux son don tout en continuant le combat à mains nues.

Aucuns des deux ne remarquèrent que Maria s'était échappée.

Pendant ce temps près de la grange, les Volturi avaient rapidement pris l'avantage sur les nouveaux nés. Leur entraînement quotidien y était pour beaucoup. Ainsi, Harry ne se préoccupait pas de ses vampires, ils savaient se battre. Un cri de surpris et aussi de douleur attira l'attention du sorcier. Emmett avait trois vampires sur lui. Le sorcier ne se posa pas de question, il se précipita vers le Cullen en difficulté et d'un mouvement vif de son épée, il trancha la tête de l'un des nouveaux nés. Emmett se pencha alors en avant faisant basculer le vampire qui était sur son dos et le décapita d'un puissant coup de pied. Puis Harry trancha la tête du troisième.

Merci, lâcha Emmett

Pas de quoi.

Le regard d'Harry parcourut alors le champ de bataille, s'assurant rapidement qu'aucun de ses gardes n'avaient d'ennui. Rassuré sur ce point, Harry porta de nouveau son attention sur Emmett qui le regardait.

Tu es différent de ce que j'imaginais.

En bien ou en pire ?

Je ne sais pas encore, juste différent.

Qui t'as parlé de moi ?

Edward.

Alors ne t'étonnes pas si la réalité et loin de ce qu'il te décrit.

Emmett acquiesça et ils durent rapidement prendre part à la bataille lorsque deux vampires se jetèrent sur eux.

Il leur fallût encore une petite heure pour finir le combat, celui entre Jasper et le second étant le dernier à s'être terminé sur la victoire de Jasper. Le Major avait eu beaucoup plus de temps pour maîtriser son don que le second. Ensuite tous les corps furent mis en tas et brûlés. Harry était parti faire un tour pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait les déranger et aussi qu'aucun autre vampire ne se cachait dans les bois environnent.

Jasper avait fini de remettre son bras en place, il s'approcha du feu et aussitôt chercha Maria des yeux, il fit le tour deux fois avant de se figer.

Fils ?

Où est Maria ?

La vampire sortit des bois juste derrière Harry, celui-ci ayant sentit son approche se retourna et fit face à la vampire.

Nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses, remarqua calmement Maria.

En renversant le pouvoir des Volturi ?

Ce ne sont que des Tyrans. Des Tyrans et des lâches. Nous sommes plus forts que les humains, nous devrions gouverner ce monde.

Les humains ont des armes puissantes, suffisamment pour tuer des vampires. Il est loin le temps où les humains se battaient avec des torches et des fourches. Les Volturi protègent les vampires, leur existence.

C'est faux, ils tuent des vampires. J'ai vu les Volturi décimer des clans juste pour s'emparer d'un être doué. La seule chose qui intéresse les volturi c'est le pouvoir. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu n'es pas encore mort, sorcier. Parce qu'Aro est intéressé par ton pouvoir.

Je ne suis pas mort parce que je suis le compagnon de Marcus, c'est la seule raison.

Donc si tu meurs, selon toi, Marcus sera anéanti et le reste de la famille Volturi suivra.

Harry eut un sourire et se mit en garde alors que Maria se mettait elle aussi en position de combat.

C'est pourquoi je ne mourais pas, affirma Harry.

La vampire et l'humain se jetèrent alors l'un sur l'autre. Maria usant de son expérience et Harry de son entraînement avec la garde.

Pendant ce temps devant la grange, les volturi avaient déplacé les corps à moitié carbonisés pour essayer de retrouver Maria. Sans succès. C'est à ce moment là que Démétri remarqua quelque chose.

Où est notre prince ?

Tous les Volturi regardèrent alors autour d'eux et rapidement, grâce à son don, Démétri trouva son prince dans une clairière près d'ici.

Les coups pleuvaient que ce soit du côté de l'humain ou du coté de la vampire. Tous deux étaient concentrés sur le combat qu'ils livraient car ils savaient que ce serait un combat à mort. Au milieu du combat, Maria sortit un objet de sa poche et l'enclencha, cela produisit un flash qui éblouit le sorcier. Il sentit alors une douleur à son poignet et par réflexe donna un coup d'épée qui décapita Maria. Le sorcier tituba en arrière et se laissa tomber à genou, surpris de se sentir aussi fatigué d'un coup. En voyant le corps de Maria devant lui, il y mit le feu et son regard tomba sur la blessure qu'il avait au poignet.

Les Gardes et la famille Cullen courraient vers la clairière indiquée par Démétri. La fumée qui s'éleva de celle-ci rassura les gardes, leur prince avait gagné son combat. Ils débouchèrent alors dans la clairière et virent le corps de Maria se consumer, puis rapidement l'attention de tous se porta sur le prince qui était assis à même le sol, appuyé contre un arbre.

Démétri s'approcha alors et demanda à son prince comment il allait en posant sa main sur son épaule avant de la reculer vivement de surprise, son prince était brûlant.

Carlisle s'approcha aussitôt et constata aussi sa forte fièvre. Inquiet, le médecin chercha aussitôt une blessure quelconque, il la trouva rapidement et la dévoila aux yeux de tous : une marque profonde de morsure.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Se Transformer

La première chose dont il eut conscience fut les ténèbres. Il était entouré par les ténèbres.

Puis vînt la douleur, si forte qu'il s'étonna encore de ne pas l'avoir perçue en premier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu, que chacune de ses cellules brûlait de l'intérieur. C'était pire que le doloris, mais le pire sans doute était le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait plus exprimer sa douleur pour essayer de la soulager, il était comme paralysé.

Puis vint la peur. Il ne pouvait rester là, à ne rien faire d'autre que se laisser brûler vif, il devait rentrer et retrouver Marcus, il lui avait promis de rentrer. Alors il essaya encore et encore de bouger, de faire savoir qu'il était en vie pour qu'on le soustrait à cette douleur.

Ce fut un échec.

x

Lorsque les gardes avaient vu la morsure sur le poignet de leur prince, ils avaient compris rapidement le danger. Démétri s'était approché et avait repoussé le médecin avant de s'emparer du poignet d'Harry et d'aspirer son sang, essayant d'ôter le plus de venin possible.

C'est trop tard, murmura Carlisle.

Mais seule la main de Félix arrêta le traqueur. Démétri s'écarta alors et observa le jeune mortel devant lui. Il avait promis à ses rois de veiller sur lui et il avait échoué. Le traqueur s'éloigna alors du groupe. Il avait un dernier devoir à accomplir. Dernier, car il savait que Marcus ne le laisserait pas vivre longtemps lorsqu'il aurait appris la nouvelle. Démétri sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Oui, répondit la voix de Marcus.

Mon roi, murmura Démétri la gorge nouée. L'armée de Maria a été complètement détruite. Mais notre prince a été mordu.

Il y eut un long silence alors que Démétri aurait encore préféré des cris. Puis la voix d'Aro résonna dans l'appareil.

Comment va-t-il ?

La transformation a commencé. Mon roi, j'étais responsable de la sécurité de notre prince et j'ai échoué, j'en assumerais les conséquences.

Rentrez à Voltera.

C'était un ordre, Démétri raccrocha et s'approcha de nouveau d'Harry. Avec douceur, il le prit dans ses bras et s'assura qu'il était bien installé.

Nous rentrons, murmura Démétri.

Et usant de la vitesse propre aux vampires, ils disparurent, prenant la direction de l'aéroport.

x

Un rugissement de colère résonna au loin, il n'aurai sut dire d'où cela provenait, le bruit résonnant dans les ténèbres. Il ne bougea pas, il ne le pouvait pas de toute façon, un autre cri lui parvînt, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait bouger, il devait rentrer à Voltera, auprès de son compagnon.

Un nouveau rugissement et une lumière apparût. Elle grossit jusqu'à l'envelopper complètement. Et là, il les vit, c'était un dragon blanc et un vampire qui se battait l'un contre l'autre avec férocité, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Il fronça les sourcils essayant de comprendre la raison d'un tel combat, puis tout d'un coup, alors que la douleur atteignait un pic jusqu'alors inégalé, il se souvint. L'attaque contre la grange, les nouveaux nés et Maria… et la morsure.

X

Ils avaient atteint l'aéroport sans difficulté et étaient montés dans l'avion en silence. Tous ne pensant qu'a une chose : leur prince, évanouit dans les bras de Démétri. Le garde déposa le prince sur un canapé et s'installa juste à coté. Le vol en lui même fut silencieux, tous n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête : ils avaient échoué à protéger leur prince.

La route jusqu'à Voltera se fit dans le même silence et une fois arrivé au château, Démétri reprit leur prince dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle du trône où il savait qu'il trouverait ses rois. Le garde s'avança finalement dans la salle jusqu'au bas des marches et posa doucement le corps inanimé de son prince. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut posé le corps que Marcus réagit. Il se déplaça en quelques secondes devant le garde et le gifla d'un revers de la main. Démétri fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Mais il se releva, gardant la tête basse et attendit le prochain coup.

x

Il observa les deux combattants avec surprise. Surpris, il l'était car un sentiment de reconnaissance l'habitait, il connaissait le vampire et le dragon. Une autre vague de douleur l'obligea à poser un genou à terre. Il fallut un peu de temps pour se remettre. Mais lorsque ce fut fait, il put voir que le combat semblait monter en intensité. Et il comprit à sa grande surprise que la douleur qu'il expérimentait apparaissait toujours lorsque l'un des deux combattants était blessé.

Arrêtez, chuchota-t-il.

Mais sa demande fut noyée sous le bruit des coups des deux combattants. Ils ne l'entendaient pas. Il se leva alors, ou du moins sa représentation physique se leva dans ce monde de rêve, et s'avança vers le combat. Il fallait que cela cesse rapidement, car bientôt la douleur serait trop forte pour qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit.

X

Démétri ouvrit un œil puis les deux en voyant que le bras de Marcus avait été retenu par Aro.

Du calme, mon frère, ton compagnon n'est pas encore mort.

Et c'était vrai, le cœur d'Harry continuait à battre et sa fièvre était toujours présente. Puis le roi porta son attention sur le chef de la garde.

J'espère que le vampire responsable de cela à souffert.

Elle était déjà morte lorsque nous avons rejoint notre prince, répondit Démétri en baissant un peu plus la tête.

Et l'armée ? demanda Caius.

Détruite.

Bien ! lâcha Caius.

Bien ? gronda Marcus, mon compagnon est mourant et tu trouves cela bien ?

Non, mais au moins nous n'avons plus à nous soucier de cette femme et maintenant tu peux te consacrer entièrement à ton compagnon.

Marcus lâcha un dernier grondement en direction de Caius, puis jeta un regard noir à Démétri.

Qu'on le mette aux cachots et si Harry meure, tu mourras lentement.

Oui, mon roi.

Marcus s'empara du corps de son compagnon et le souleva de terre pour l'emmener dans leur appartement. Pendant ce temps, Démétri suivit sans rien dire l'un des gardes vers les cachots où il se laissa enfermer sans faire d'histoire.

X

Un pas après l'autre et chaque pas supplémentaire semblant demander plus de force. Il se demanda alors pendant un moment s'il arriverait à temps pour séparer les deux combattants. Plus il approchait et plus il voyait la haine que semblait se vouer les deux combattants.

Finalement au prix d'un ultime effort, il parvînt à se placer entre les deux adversaires au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à porter un coup. La mâchoire du dragon se referma alors sur son épaule, alors que la main du vampire le traversa de part en part. La douleur irradiait de tout son être à un niveau tel que pendant un bref instant, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas devenir fou. Puis le dragon ôta ses crocs de son épaule et le vampire retira son bras dans un bruit de succion qui l'aurait rendu malade si son estomac n'avait été la cible du dît bras.

Il recouvra rapidement ses esprits alors que la douleur revenait à un niveau supportable. Le dragon en face de lui l'observait avec ce qu'il pouvait identifier comme étant de l'inquiétude. Il jeta alors un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir la même émotion dans les yeux du vampire. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

x

Marcus avait atteint leur chambre en un temps record, même pour lui. Avec douceur il avait déposé son compagnon sur le lit, puis il avait posé sa main sur le front brûlant. Il ne se souvenait pas grand chose de sa vie humaine, mais il savait qu'une telle fièvre était dangereuse. Ainsi se rendit-il dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher une bassine pleine d'eau froide et du linge de toilette. Il trempa se dernier dans l'eau claire et posa doucement le tissu sur le front de son âme-sœur. Puis il s'assit en silence dans un fauteuil près du lit et attendit. Il ne pouvait faire que cela attendre et voir. Espérant que son compagnon serait aussi fort qu'il le prétendait et souhaitant un miracle.

Pendant ce temps, Jane était sortie du château et s'enfonçait dans les rues de Voltera. Elle s'arrêta alors devant une petite maison à trois étages et observa la lumière allumée aux deux derniers. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Jane n'aimait pas ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Mais si la sorcière ou le loup pouvait sauver leur prince, alors elle devait essayer.

La vampire ouvrit la porte de la maison et monta aussitôt à l'étage où elle trouverait l'appartement d'Hermione et de Remus. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa trois coups secs et attendit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Remus pour ouvrir celle-ci. Il fut surpris de voir Jane devant lui, mais il ne dit rien, s'écartant pour laisser le jeune vampire entrer. Hermione était assise à la table de la cuisine en train de réviser ses cours, mais elle stoppa toute activité lorsqu'elle vit Jane, seule, chez eux. Elle comprit alors qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose.

Où est Harry ? demanda aussitôt la jeune sorcière en rejoignant la vampire.

Il a été blessé lors d'un combat contre des nouveaux-nés.

C'est grave ? demanda Remus.

Il s'inquiétait réellement, comprit Jane. Et Remus avait de quoi, son louveteau avait, après tout, un certain talent pour ce qui était de s'attirer des ennuis.

Il a été mordu.

Hermione étouffa un cri dans ses mains, alors que Remus se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

x

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux du dragon, essayant de comprendre pourquoi, elle, car il était sur que c'était une femelle, lui était si familière. Il s'avança vers elle et tendit sa main, sur que la dragonne ne l'attaquerait plus. Et en effet, elle avança sa large tête pour l'appuyer doucement contre sa main. Il haleta alors, comprenant finalement qui elle était : sa magie. Sa magie sous forme physique, un dragon blanc.

Son regard se posa alors sur le vampire et il comprit qu'il devait être la représentation physique du venin que Maria lui avait injecté. Ce qui expliquerait la lutte dont il avait été témoin, sa magie combattait le venin, pour empêcher toute transformation.

Il observa alors avec plus d'attention le vampire devant lui et eut un frisson, c'était son corps, son visage, mais c'était les yeux de Voldemort et dans un sens cela l'effraya. L'idée qu'il puisse un jour devenir aussi fou que l'autre homme était effrayante.

X

Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ? demanda Jane.

Un sorcier peut survivre à une morsure de loup-garou parce que la malédiction du loup ne change pas vraiment le sorcier hormis trois nuits par mois ce qui représente un pourcentage de la vie du-dît sorcier infime. Mais une morsure de vampire tue et change le corps tellement que la magie se sent obligée de combattre le venin pour protéger son sorcier sans prendre en compte que cela tue le sorcier à petit feu, répondit Remus.

Alors tout est perdu, murmura Jane, et nous avons échoué.

Non, répondit alors vivement Hermione en se levant.

Non ? s'étonna Jane.

Harry…

La sorcière dut s'arrêter pour retenir ses sanglots, puis elle reprit plus calmement.

Harry est un être à part, il est le seul à savoir écouté sa magie, c'est pour cela qu'il est encore en vie.

Hermione, tenta Remus.

Alors sa magie l'écoutera, acheva la jeune femme.

Une magie protège son sorcier Hermione, c'est instinctif, murmura Remus.

Mais la jeune fille refusa d'écouter et se réfugia dans sa chambre et rapidement la vampire et le loup purent l'entendre pleurer. Remus soupira alors et se leva, puis posa un regard grave sur Jane.

Dites à vos rois de ne prendre aucune décision avant la toute fin, Hermione a raison, Harry n'est pas n'importe qui, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut aller à l'encontre des instincts de sa magie, c'est lui.

Jane acquiesça et sortit rapidement pour rentrer au château, laissant Remus qui se dirigea vers la chambre pour rassurer comme il pouvait Hermione.

x

Il tournait le dos à sa magie et observait le vampire qui continuait à grogner contre eux. Sa magie répondit à se grondement par l'un des siens, mais sa main, toujours posée sur son museau l'incitait à ne rien faire. Il savait que pour le moment, il gérait la situation, mais ça pouvait déraper à tout moment.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il arriverait alors dans ce cas, la magie et le venin se combattraient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui qu'un corps calciné. Harry jeta un regard vers le vampire, lui demandant silencieusement d'attendre. Celui-ci sembla comprendre puisque sa posture se fit moins agressive et ses grondements un peu plus assourdis. Il put alors faire face à la dragonne, il savait qu'elle serait la plus difficile à convaincre.

X

C'est donc là tout ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda Aro.

Jane était rentrée de son escapade et était aussitôt allée voir les rois pour leur donner le peu d'information qu'elle avait récolté.

Oui, mon roi, murmura le vampire.

Attendre et espérer, ricana Caius, c'est bien là des propos de mortels. L'espoir n'est rien d'autre qu'un refus de voir la réalité en face.

Si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, mon frère, alors l'espoir est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Un sentiment de faible, répliqua Caius.

Ou une force, répondit Aro. pour le moment suivons leur conseil et ne prenons aucune décision avant d'être sur de son état.

Jane s'inclina et prit congé de ses rois. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des gardes, où elle y trouva la quasi totalité de ses frères et sœurs d'armes.

Des nouvelles de notre prince ? demanda aussitôt l'un des gardes.

La sorcière pense qu'il a une chance de s'en sortir, mais une chance infime.

Même infime s'il a une chance de survivre alors il survivra, le tout est de savoir si ce sera en temps qu'humain ou en temps que vampire.

Jane acquiesça comme le reste des gardes.

x

Il avait vraiment réfléchi, cette idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, il était mortel et Marcus était immortel (oui, il savait très bien énoncer les évidences). Alors l'idée de tenter la morsure malgré le risque lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Mais voilà, maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix, il allait devoir convaincre sa magie de laisser le venin agir et ça n'allait pas être facile. Il prit la grosse tête de la dragonne et la baissa à son niveau pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Et lorsqu'il parla ce ne fut pas avec des mots mais avec des pensées.

_Ce combat doit cesser._

Et comme il s'y était habitué depuis la guerre, la voix profonde de la dragonne lui répondit.

_Il te tuera._

Il secoua doucement la tête et replongea son regard dans celui de la dragonne.

_Qu'est-ce que la vie, si ce n'ait bouger, réfléchir, penser, faire les choses qui nous plaisent ou non. Mon cœur ne bâtera peut être plus, mais ça sera la seule différence._

La dragonne poussa un grondement sourd qui obligea le vampire à reprendre une position plus offensive. Mais il ne laissa pas cela arriver, il se plaça devant les yeux de la dragonne, l'empêchant de voir le vampire.

_S'il te plaît._

Cela attira l'attention de celle-ci sur lui.

_Tu as toujours été là pour moi, me protégeant, me soutenant, m'encourageant même lorsque j'en avais besoin. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureux, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai enfin une famille et je ne peux pas l'abandonner. J'ai trouvé un compagnon, mon âme-sœur et lui non plus je ne l'abandonnerais pas._

Une vague d'amour pour son compagnon le submergea alors.

x

Dans la chambre, seul le bruit d'une respiration hachée pouvait se faire entendre. Marcus était assis en silence et observait son compagnon, son âme subir les affres de la fièvre. Il l'avait vu subir la douleur un peu plus tôt, mais à sa grande surprise cela s'était calmé. Mais maintenant, la fièvre prenait le pas sur la douleur et Marcus ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre raisonna dans la pièce, mais Marcus ne quitta pas son compagnon des yeux.

Comment va-t-il, mon frère ? demanda doucement Aro en s'approchant.

La douleur semble s'être apaisée. Mais la fièvre a augmenté. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre Aro.

Il sentit alors la main d'Aro se poser sur son épaule.

La sorcière et le loup gardent espoir, selon eux notre prince à une chance infime de s'en sortir.

Les poings de Marcus se serrèrent. Garder espoir ? Comment le pouvait-il en voyant son compagnon s'affaiblir de minutes en minutes.

Tout d'un coup une voix faible résonna dans la chambre.

Marcus.

x

Il observa la dragonne et comprit alors qu'il était l'heure de faire un choix, un choix qui le suivrait tout au long de sa vie. Sans quitter la dragonne des yeux, il recula, se rapprochant du vampire. Il vit la dragonne se redresser doucement comme ne voulant pas croire ce que son humain s'apprêtait à faire. Des larmes envahirent ses joues alors qu'il reculait d'un nouveau pas.

Sa magie avait toujours été là pour lui et il était en train de la trahir, de renoncer à elle, parce que le seul choix qu'elle lui offrait été une mort pure et simple, alors que le vampire lui permettrait de "vivre" avec sa famille et surtout Marcus.

Une fois qu'il fut assez près du vampire, il sentit celui-ci passer doucement, presque délicatement, un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer plus près et le plaquer contre son torse.

_Pardonne-moi._

x

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Harry, alors que Marcus, affolé s'était approché.

Pardonne-moi.

Le roi se tendit alors, s'il avait pu pleurer, il serait sans doute effondré en larmes près du lit, mais il ne pouvait pas, alors il s'agenouilla à coté de celui-ci, prit la main de son compagnon et fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait : il supplia. Supplia pour que son âme revienne auprès de lui, pour pouvoir de nouveau entendre le son mélodieux que le sorcier tirait de son violon, ses sourires et ses rires si communicatifs, sa fougue et sa passion. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'on lui rende son prince. Il supplia alors, sa voix parcourut de lourds sanglots, sous le regard impuissant d'Aro.

Puis le souffle du sorcier se stoppa et son cœur cessa de battre.

x

Il sentit un souffle de vent contre son visage alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Ce souffle qui le poussa à les rouvrir et à voir avec stupeur la dragonne juste devant lui. Elle aussi pleurait du choix de son humain. Il tendit alors la main vers elle, comme pour la retenir une dernière fois. La dragonne approcha sa grosse tête et l'enfouit contre le torse du sorcier pendant que son corps svelte s'enroula autour du duo. Il sentit la douleur disparaître complètement et vit une lumière blanche l'entourer.

x

Le roi était effondré, la tête enfouie dans les draps alors que son corps massif était pris de lourds sanglots… jusqu'à ce qu'une main bien connue ne lui caresse les cheveux. Marcus se figea alors refusant d'y croire, n'osant y croire. Il leva la tête pour plonger dans deux émeraudes, plus brillantes et plus vivantes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.


End file.
